Defining LOVE
by CheerCaptainDavis
Summary: Can Brooke and Nathan have just a physical relationship? Will one of them fall too deep? Or maybe both? Will this be ever enough for them? Brucas/Brathan
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I started a new story...it's going to be a Brathan/Brucas with I don't know which other pairings yet. Enjoy and leave comments I would really be thankful!

* * *

It was just another night after Ravens won. They were all gathered together at Nathan's beach house. The red cups were on the tables and outside, actually it looked like a flood of cups all around the house. The beach house was their meeting place, because Nathan's parents were too much lost into fighting to realize their son was giving parties in their beach house.

Brooke was wearing a light pink shirt and her jeans skirt. She changed in the car after the game and just put on some lip gloss. Peyton was wearing a black dress that was fitting her mood perfectly. P. Sawyer never was the party type, it was more of Brooke's thing, but today not even the cheery girl was looking forward to the party. It seemed like an endless routine to her. As she walked to the doors with Peyton she was greeted by Tim.

"Welcome Ladies to the party palace" Tim smiled at them. He obviously was already drunk and too enthusiastic about it.

"Just say: come in Tim" Nathan Scott corrected his friend in his typically cold tone. Yes, Nathan was the star player of the Ravens and his attitude showed this. He was a good looking jerk with a great body. He smiled slightly at the girls and moved on. He was the player of Tree Hill and Brooke knew a lot of stories about him. Never the less she knew him well enough. They were neighbors for years now and she used to know him, but now they kind of were in the same crowd: the popular, but never really had much to do with each other. Brooke just walked past him as if she didn't care at all. She was cheer captain and probably the best looking girl in Tree Hill, this she knew and didn't care about. Nathan looked after her and a smirk escaped his lips. He liked Brooke's attitude, she was probably the only girl he couldn't fool with his lines and his muscles. Brooke looked around the too familiar beach house. She could have any guy in this room, but she was bored already. None of these guys were interesting for her.

"You want something to drink?" her curly friend asked and she just nodded. Alcohol could probably help her mood or at least make this all seem cheery.

"Whatever" she breathed out and sat down the couch. Peyton was gone to find a decent drink and Rachel came closer to Brooke.

"Hey bitch" she said and sat down beside Brooke.

"Hey whore" Brooke smiled. She liked to see Rachel join this party. Rachel could always make fun of any party especially when she was with Owen. Owen was senior in Tree Hill High, and probably the second best according to the basketball record. Owen was known as Rachel's almost boyfriend, she would never call him that, but he was aiming for the title.

"You look bored" the red haired laughed and Brooke nodded.

"Just thinking if I should join the 'I never' group or the 'I dare you' one" Brooke rolled her eyes. Yes every party was the same and she already knew how the night would end. She just couldn't find the guy she would end up with yet. And while she screened the crowd her chances were getting smaller by the minute, she really hated to know each of the faces, no one was different they all were the same face just another voice.

"So how are the chances you join me in the 'I never', I tend to always come out to be a slut in this game" Rachel laughed as Peyton came back with two red cups.

"It's something with rum" the blonde said and Brooke just took her cup and sipped.

"Something with very much rum" she just corrected.

"Alright, the 'I never' it is" Brooke looked at Rachel.

"Thanks, this way I'm not the only slut" the red haired laughed and Brooke softly punched her.

"Shut up" Brooke complained and took Peyton's hand to lead her to the party table.

Peyton laughed and joined the mad crowd. Teresa was already drunk and Nathan laughed as she was forced to drink again but didn't even notice her cup was empty.

"Can we join?" Brooke asked while putting her cup down next to Nathan. She was probably one of the few girls that could be close to Nathan without fainting away or starting to flirt offensively. Nathan always wondered why Brooke was different from the rest of the girls.

"Sure, why not" the basketball jock grinned. Maybe this was his chance to figure her out.

Owen looked at Rachel and smiled slightly. He liked to know more about his sort of girlfriend. Rachel was always the silent one if it came to talking past, no matter what details about her past. Brooke was used to it by now. She liked the red haired girl and she didn't care about her history as much as for her future, Owen on the other hand was very interested in every detail of Rachel's past.

"Glad you both join" Owen smirked at them.

To Brooke Owen was like her brother, since he started dating Rachel. He always looked out for the brunette dimpled girl. Sometimes this made Rachel jealous, she hated to see how much he cared for Brooke, but somehow this was what she loved Owen for. Of course she would never admit that she was in love with the big basketball player, especially not now, that he was moving away soon and leave her for college.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you" Rachel just stated and put her drink down "You probably need to drink all the time and I won't let you sleep over if there is any chance you have to puck"

Rachel knew exactly what a player Owen used to be before he met her.

"I never puck after alcohol" Owen said and a bunch of people around the table started to drink.

Nathan locked gaze with Brooke and smiled.

"So you never?" he asked and Brooke rolled her eyes and took a sip. Nathan laughed and followed her example. Rachel was under Owen's glare and took a sip, before he could start to tease her again.

"So this is how the game works P. Sawyer, I never…" Brooke smiled at her friend who sat down next to her.

"And apparently you have" a blonde guy said and Nathan laughed next to her. Nathan saw Brooke get angry for a second and this amused him.

"Shut up, Vegas" she played shocked. Yes, she has a reputation too. Nathan smirked at his basketball team and faced Teresa.

"Tim, could you get Teresa outside, I think she needs fresh air" Nathan commanded. It wasn't a question as much as it was an order. Tim came inside and helped Teresa out.

"And we planned to have practice tomorrow, you really destroy my squad Scott" Brooke gave him a warning look but Nathan just laughed. Their talks usually were about the practice timing or their team/squad.

"So who is to start?" he asked and Vegas grinned brightly.

"I never…" he looked daring at Brooke "had slept with a basketball player just before the game"

Brooke took her cup and took a sip. It was actually unfair, but Rachel joined her, so she just laughed. This game was actually a way to prove if stories that someone told about a particular person were true. Rachel winked at Brooke and the brunette smiled back. At least they were together in this. Owen looked at Rachel in shock.

"Not this school" she calmed him down, but he still was focused on her. Rachel just moved here and it took Owen 5 weeks to make her date him exclusively. Nathan was focused on the brunette girl next to him. Somehow he liked to see her true face.

"Nice" he smiled and she just turned around to look at him.

"I never…" she needed to think and laughed "oops I did that" she smiled and winked at Rachel.

"Wow" Nathan whispered at her "you can't come up with 'I never'?"

"Oh, Scott you will have a lot of I never" she raised her eyebrow and Nathan leaned closer to her.

"Test me" he mumbled and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"I don't think I want to see you play Davis" Owen looked at Brooke. This was basically saved by the bell. She couldn't be attracted to Nathan Scott. She just wasn't she told herself and turned to face Owen.

She was really like a sister to him and when he heard stuff like that he wanted to punch all the guys that came too close to her in their faces. It wasn't jealousy it was protection. For him she was little and fragile. He only got jealous with Rachel's stories, so sometimes he was really thankful, that he didn't know about her past. She knew that he used to be a player, maybe even worse that Nathan seemed to be nowadays, but she ignored it or didn't care. Owen hoped for the first one, because he really was falling for this girl, big times.

"Then don't listen" Nathan suggested and Brooke rolled her eyes. Nathan's eyes were on her and she could feel them burn on her skin. She needed an escape.

Peyton obviously felt uncomfortable so Brooke just got up. She walked slowly past Nathan and smiled softly.

"This is boring anyways, no real guys around" she said and Nathan looked after her. She was challenging him now and Nathan Scott never lost a game.

"Watch it" Owen said and Nathan turned around pleased to see that O addressed Vegas and not him. Obviously Brooke was an eye catcher for most of the guys. Nathan smiled as he watched her leave outside. He knew that he had to have her now.

"This game is getting old" Brooke whispered to Peyton as they sat outside.

"Sorry that I'm a downer today" Peyton told her "my dad is not coming home for the weekend again and I miss him so much"

Brooke leaned closer to her best friend.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home?" Brooke wondered. They came with Peyton's car, but it still seemed like something she should have suggested.

"No, but do you mind if I drive home now?" Peyton asked and Brooke shook her head. She knew the blonde too well, she needed a time out and Brooke would find a ride anytime. She hugged her friend goodbye and reminded her to call her anytime. Peyton was gone and Brooke was looking after her for a while until she felt a cold breeze and walked inside again. Rachel was sitting on the couch and sipping her cocktail.

"What happened?" the brunette wondered and Rachel smirked.

"Owen freaked after 3 'I never'" she whispered and Brooke laughed.

"So nothing new?" she asked and Rachel joined her.

"Same routine" the red haired agreed. They both cheered to that and got a sip of their drink.

"You go and search for him?" Brooke asked and Rachel got up and nodded.

"I better do" she mumbled and walked outside.

So there she was again: left alone at a party that she didn't really want to attend in first place.

"Do you need a refill?" Vegas asked her and she thought for a while. Vegas was really annoying, but right now he was the only one talking to her, so she just nodded. Nathan was watching her from the corner of his eye but focused on Owen.

"So she had a familiar history like you" he repeated this sentence, he knew it too well. Rachel and Owen would make up anyway and it didn't matter what he would say, but then again Owen was one of his closest friends. Maybe he liked to have Owen around, because he felt older with him.

"Why not?" Brooke agreed and walked out with Vegas. He was talking some crap about rebounds and being just as good as Nathan and she was watching the stars and hoping that the evening would pass. For a second she thought about kissing Vegas just to shut him up, but decided otherwise. Nathan walked outside as well and smiled softly at Brooke.

"How about 7 minutes in heaven?" he asked her and she looked shocked. She didn't even notice that Vegas left.

"He is getting me a new drink" Nathan explained as he followed her glare.

"Oh" was all that she got out.

"So what about it Brooke?" he asked and put one hand on each side of her. She was pinned at the wall and she wondered who was watching them.

"You really think I would make out with you Scott?" she wondered but she felt her hands tremble and her lips shake.

"I think you want it" he whispered while he leaned closer.

"Think again" she whispered as she walked out under his arms.

"Come on" he turned around and leaned against the wall.

"You are bored and so am I" he smirked.

"Oh this was a nice line, did it ever work on a girl?" Brooke laughed and leaned against the wall as well.

"Half of your squad" Nathan noted proudly.

"Well, I'm not much for lines" Brooke whispered. It was the moment for her to leave. She was feeling her heart race and she couldn't understand how Nathan could make her heart pump like that. Just as she turned away he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the garage. She was surprised to face the darkness and just as she wanted to ask him where they were his hand was on her face and he pulled her closer. His lips touched hers and she couldn't resist but kiss him back. She felt his hands wander up and down her back and she found her hands playing with his hair. They barely came up for air, but after a while she could feel a smirk on his face as he kissed her on and she just pushed away.

"What?" she asked and he grinned.

"It just isn't boring anymore" he smiled and kissed down her neck. She wasn't thinking, she just covered his mouth with hers.

That's how it all started.


	2. Dirty Little Secret

Hey guys thanks for reading, hope you like the story! Thanks for reading especially bdavisrulz, Brucas and Brathan fan and sobreyra274! Thank you girls for reading all my stories!

* * *

Brooke woke up and felt that her head was exploding. All the sounds from the outside were banging against her head and she looked around to finally recognize the room she was in. She noticed the Eminem and D12 posters and a shock ran through her body. The sound of the water outside was another clue and she took two deep breaths before she could speak.

"No" she whispered and looked next to her. She still hoped this was a bad dream or at least that she was getting the wrong conclusions, but she saw exactly the face she expected to find: Nathan was still sleeping tightly next to her and Brooke closed her eyes and breathed out in disbelief. Maybe she would wake up any second. She opened them again, but nothing changed. There were still the same posters on the wall and the same body next to her.

"No" she repeated again, but it came out as a breath. She looked outside the bed and found her clothes on the floor. Her mini skirt and her top were between his jeans and his tattered shirt. She wondered how this could have happened before a more disturbing thought entered her mind again.

"No, no, no" she repeated over and over again and she could feel her pulse hammering. She just made a big mistake. Two people like her and Nathan were not meant to be together, they were also not meant to have one night stands with each other. She looked over the things that were obvious and her mind was searching for solutions, but it only found the obvious one.

Yes, she did. She had spent the whole night with Nathan in his room, his bed to be exactly.

She tip toes out of bed and collected her stuff. First she stepped on a red cup that was lying on the floor underneath her and almost screamed out, but collected herself just in time. She remembered having this particular cup in her hands last night, or another one, who could have told the difference? She was sipping something out of there between the kisses. The kisses that Nathan placed on her lips, the memory alone let her shiver. She remembered how Nathan was holding her and how he took another sip before he let the cup fall down to the floor. How he pushed her on his bed and how she hoped his lips would find hers again. Brooke tightly closed her eyes. Did she really just thought about his kiss and felt sorry that it ended? No, Brooke calmed down again. She could have slapped herself for this, for waking up in here or better for falling asleep here in first place. It was one thing to have a reputation of her own, but now being a part of his… bed stories, this was too much for her. She started to put on her clothes as she heard the sheets crackle. She stopped in shock; still hoping Nathan just turned around in sleep and didn't wake up. She waited passionately, before she would move again. All she wanted to do was get up and run home, but this wouldn't be a good move for now.

Nate sat up and watched her fully dressed again and remembered taking these clothes of her body just hours before. He remembered throwing his own shirt to the floor and her skirt followed. He observed the situation and a smile formed itself on his lips for a second. He travelled his lips with a finger and remembered her lips touching his, her smell and her body warmth. But his smile vanished as fast as it appeared.

He had his own reputation and he didn't want to be just another guy on Brooke's list. He was the player of Tree Hill and not the one to be played. No matter what he thought seconds ago, he had to end this whole thing and preferably walk out of this without any harm. So he sat up and Brooke jumped in shock.

"Good morning" Nathan tried his best to sound casual. He knew he could still fix things. Brooke turned around with an awkward smile on her lips. Her heart stopped for a second after she heard his voice.

"Morning" she mumbled. Her hands ran through her hair. And he remembered his hands in her soft hair and her hands running through his hair. He shook the memories away and tried to concentrate again. Her awkward smile was still on her lips. This was a good sign for him. Now Nathan was sure that she hated the circumstances as much as he did and a smile was on his lips again.

"So this thing between us" he grinned at her. He wanted to get it over with. Brooke raised her eyebrow and got up. She was fully dressed again and his smile only made things worse for her. She wanted to wipe it off his face but calmed herself.

"Nothing happened" she muttered. She was trying to convince herself more than actually believing it. Nathan's eyes flew over the floor and he laughed.

"I would bet otherwise" he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"It didn't mean anything, just killing boring time and it wasn't even this…" Brooke muttered and at this Nathan felt challenged again, he got up already in his boxers and Brooke wondered how he managed to put this on without her noticing. She shook this thought away as she felt his breath on her shoulder and a kiss on her neck. A shiver ran up and down her spine and her hands trembled like they did last night. Brooke pressed her lips together, but still an almost silent moan escaped her lips, but he didn't miss that one.

"See" Nathan smiled obviously proud of himself.

"Whatever Nathan" she mumbled and pulled away from him "this proves nothing" she added and put the jeans off the floor and threw them in his face.

"Not like you wouldn't go crazy if I do the same move on you" she whispered and walked closer to run her finger down his chest, he breathed heavier and she laughed.

"The jeans" she pushed them again against him.

"Oh" he smirked as he caught the jeans and she just noticed that this wasn't really where she wanted this conversation to head.

"Get dressed" she told him and he laughed.

"That's why I'm not doing girlfriends" he said but put his jeans on "too bossy"

Brooke just sat down on the chair and threw him an annoyed look.

"I bet you need a ride home" he looked her up and down sitting there in his chair and she remembered his dark blue eyes on her last night. They were the reason she followed him up here in the first place.

"Yes" she agreed and took a deep breath "I should let you get ready" she added and walked outside and was waiting by his car. She looked at the garage where their first kiss had been and couldn't believe what she did.

Nathan searched for a new shirt as he noticed that the one he wore yesterday was damaged by the alcohol in the red cup and torn apart, he wondered how this happened, but his head was hurting him and no memory to this particular situation appeared, so he just decided to let it go.

Nathan stopped at Brooke's drive way and turned the motor off. Brooke noticed that they haven't talked the whole drive, but she didn't really care. She took a deep breath and reached for the door. Her hands were tight around the door handle and she felt them shake. Nathan breathed out heavily and she hesitated, maybe he would say the words she was hoping for. The words would show weakness, Nathan thought to himself, but someone needed to say them aloud. They were waiting for each other to say it. Brooke unable to leave the car and Nathan couldn't let her leave.

"It's our dirty little secret" they both breathed out and as the words were said they both relaxed and started to laugh. Brooke's hand relaxed on the handle. Actually they wanted the other to tell them that this whole thing would stay between the two of them, but this was easier for them to press out.

"And I thought you wouldn't say it" Brooke laughed and Nathan's head rested on the wheel.

"I was about to say the same thing" Nathan turned to face her. He looked very boyish to her now and she noticed that he was just as nervous about this as she was. A grin was on her lips and her dimples made him slightly nervous, but he knew that she was nervous too. The light fell on her hair and it just made her glow.

"Okay, so we just pretend nothing happened?" Brooke wondered and Nathan nodded.

"Good" she opened the door and walked outside.

"No one will know?" Nathan wanted to make sure and Brooke thought for a second.

"Are you already breaking the promise?" Nathan mumbled tense. His hands played with the steering wheel.

"Alright no one knows" she nodded "this means you don't tell anyone, not even Tim…"

"I would never tell something like this Tim" Nathan said totally shocked and a smile escaped Brooke's lips. Nathan smiled as he saw this girl giggle.

"I won't tell anyone, if someone asks I woke up in someone's room" she shrugged and Nathan grinned.

"Happened often?" he wondered and Brooke shook her head in disbelieve at this question. Their conversation was easier now that they cleared things out.

"No, thank you very much" she rolled her eyes and Nathan grinned. Her tone and his laughter was just untroubled for no reason.

"Me neither, but my story is the girl left in the morning" he added.

"Yeah, like that never happened before" Brooke teased and Nathan laughed.

"I deserved that one I guess" he told her and she nodded "so things are good?"

"They are good" Brooke nodded.

"Good" he agreed.

He was about to drive and she wanted to close the door, but Nathan felt the urge to ease the situation.

"See you at practice Davis" Nathan showed her his ignorant smirk and she laughed. This was the first thing that came to his mind and she seemed to like the attempt. Nathan wondered why he even cared.

"Right back at you Scott" she threw the door closed. Brooke breathed out before she decided to walk towards the big white house.

Brooke walked inside while Rachel was already sitting at the table and waiting for Owen to finish the breakfast.

"Oh look, who just decided to appear here" Rachel teased Brooke as she saw her wearing the same outfit "And sleeping beauty didn't get much sleep I bet"

"Morning" Brooke whispered and Owen shook his head without turning around. She was ignoring Rachel's comment and smirked at Owen who was still shaking his head, like he could shake this information away.

"Come on B. Davis" Rachel was waiting for some sensation.

"I…" Brooke started but Owen interrupted her.

"I just don't want to know" Owen whispered and Rachel laughed.

"But I do" she looked at her brunette friend.

"Not much to tell" Brooke simply stated and Owen covered his ears.

"I can't beat down every guy on this planet" he said as excuse and Brooke laughed. She walked over and looked into the frying pan.

"If I get some eggs, I save this for cheer practice" she put on her big smile and Owen agreed. Only Rachel pouted.

"Maybe cooking skills are useful" she figured and Brooke laughed. She sat down and sipped on her coffee. Last night seemed so far away now that she was back to normal. She lived with Rachel and Owen was here all the time, though he never officially lived here. Her parents were recovering from her dad's financial break down in L.A. having new jobs and she was allowed to stay with Rachel, because the red haired faked her mum's voice all the time when Brooke's parents would call, which barely happened.

Brooke was sipping some coffee and Owen chewed the eggs while Rachel still was trying to figure out where her friend was all night.

"Don't tell me it was Tim" Rachel pleaded.

"Rach" Owen warned her and she just threw him an annoyed look and stopped. Brooke got some eggs in her mouth and started chewing. Some seconds of silence passed and Owen broke it.

"Please tell me it wasn't Tim" he was begging and Brooke looked at her worried friends.

"It wasn't Tim" she calmed them down "and by the way how much do you guys trust my screening system?" she asked and Owen felt a bit ashamed but Rachel just laughed.

"Not at all when you are drunk" she pointed out and Brooke shook her head. If Rachel just could know how right she was.

"I wasn't that drunk" Brooke pointed out. It was obviously a lie, but who cared.

Owen decided to go for a run, because he finally realized he couldn't escape this conversation in here, no matter how hard he tried.

Brooke sat down on the couch and Rachel followed.

"So what happened?" she asked and Brooke just told her the same lie she promised Nathan she would tell.

"I woke up in a room I didn't know" Brooke whispered and Rachel just nodded.

"Been there" she laughed.

"Well where was the guy?" Rachel wanted to know.

"No clue" Brooke breathed out and yawned.

"Been there too" Rachel nodded. Brooke was searching for a way to change the subject and they talked about Brooke's exploding head and how she was afraid to say it aloud while Owen was there. Rachel searched for an aspirin for the brunette and gave her a glass of water.

"I know he is a bit overprotective with you" Rachel rolled her eyes and Brooke put her head on a pillow after she took the pill.

"Yes, but he cares so much about you that I decided that I can live with that" Brooke mumbled.

"Oh thank you so much slut" Rachel said innerved.

"Shut up, bitch" Brooke laughed and her eyes felt heavy and she had to close them. Brooke played the almost boyfriend card, she only used that one when she was in real troubles, because she knew how much it freaked her friend out. Rachel waited until Brooke felt asleep and put a blanket around her. Her head was still preoccupied with Brooke's comment. She took the hand bag of her friend away, so that her cell wouldn't wake her and left the room. She just hoped that Owen would take his time working out and wouldn't wake her friend. Rachel was looking forward to a warm bath where she could just turn her thoughts off. Brooke waited until Rachel walked away and opened her eyes again. She couldn't lie to Rachel; she had to select the words very carefully, so that they were just white lies. Somehow the red haired already sensed a Brooke lie miles away. Brooke just hoped she didn't freak her friend out too much. She really was sleepy, so she closed her eyes again and cuddled into the blanket. The first thing that entered her mind was Nathan's face, so she opened her eyes fast again and breathed out again. She tried to shake all the thoughts about the Scott boy out of her head and closed her eyes again. She remembered the kiss and the way his blue eyes rested on her own. Again she opened her eyes and decided that she needed to preoccupy her mind with something else, so she turned on the TV and watched some music clips. Finally her eyes closed and her mind went blank. She fell asleep and found some rest in the end.

Owen jogged past the beach house and saw Nathan playing basketball.

"Hey man, already awake?" Owen asked and caught the ball. Nathan looked up at his friend and was fighting with the weird feeling in his stomach, which was warning him that Owen might know.

"Yeah, I need to stay in shape to break my dad's record just like I cracked yours" he played cool and Owen laughed.

"You want to prove that big mouth of yours?" Owen asked and Nathan agreed.

To play seemed like a good idea, it involved less talking.

"So what were you up last night?" Owen asked and Nathan noticed that his plan backfired. If they wouldn't play, Owen probably would have jogged past the house and Nathan didn't have to talk about last night.

"Actually I was probably too drunk; I don't remember anything" Nathan laughed "just woke up all alone in my bed"

"Nice" Owen laughed.

Okay, he defiantly had no clue what happened between him and Brooke, this relieved Nathan a lot and he started to concentrate on the basketball game. Owen was like a proud brother of Nathan, he liked to see his friend having a good time. Yes, he had double standards and he knew it, but he just wasn't able to change this.

He was still hung over, but he was in good shape so after the game they both walked inside and got some water.

"You're not bad" Owen smiled at the dark haired boy.

"And I am wasted" Nathan reminded him and Owen laughed. Nathan had this arrogant smirk on his lips.

"This was your choice" Owen reminded him.

"Not every one of us wants to be chained down by a girl like you" Nathan laughed and Owen just looked around the beach house. He ignored this comment, he was used to them by now.

"Man this place looks like crap" he laughed and they both decided to play some play station instead of cleaning the house.


	3. Harder to Breathe

It was Monday again and Brooke was a bit nervous to see Nathan in school it was one thing to ignore all that happened when she was alone, but a totally different thing to face him again. She hadn't slept all night tossing and turning from side to side. As her alarm went on she was already up and brushing her teeth. She nervously faced herself and rolled her eyes. She was just being silly, that's all. Why would this day be different from other school days? Never the less Brooke searched at least 4 different outfits, but ended wearing the first one. She wanted to look good, but not so good that Nathan could ever think it was about impressing him. She just shook her head and walked down. Owen put a cup of coffee next to her and Rachel gave her a spoon and offered a cereal bowl. Brooke smirked. This was kind of their morning routine and she started to like it. Her stomach couldn't take food so she just smiled politely declining the spoon and stayed with her coffee.

"Thanks" she mumbled and Rachel nodded. Rachel wasn't a morning person and the weird thing was that Owen totally was. He smiled at them in his jogging suit.

"Give me 5 minutes and I am ready" he whispered and placed a soft kiss on Rachel's lips.

"You're all sweaty" she reminded him and he nodded.

"That's what the five minutes are for" Owen explained and Brooke took an even bigger sip and smiled at the red head who just innerved whispered.

"Figured"

Rachel started sensing that something was wrong with the brunette, but no matter how often she asked, Brooke just faked a smile and changed the subject. Rachel decided to give her a bit space, so that she could come back to her whenever she needed a shoulder to lean on. And sooner or later she would need a shoulder to lean on, this she knew for sure.

Brooke was looking in the mirror of Rachel's car and fixing her lip gloss, she didn't know exactly why she was doing this, and all she knew was that it preoccupied her. Yes, Brooke was over thinking this and she hated to know that she was.

"Why am I on the backseat?" Owen wondered and Brooke was glad to have something to talk about, because Rachel only put on the radio and claimed that every second song was her favorite one, so that she could explain the silence. She actually tried to give Brooke a bit piece, but it made the dimpled girl even more nervous. Brooke's stomach was tense and she thought that she might have to throw up any second now, but not because of Rachel's driving skills. They were coming closer to Tree Hill High and she had to be her normal self but this seemed like the hardest thing to do. Right now she was a wreck. All weekend she kept thinking about Nathan and the night they spend together, more memories came back to her and she hated herself for trying to remember them over and over again. Especially their first kiss, this was the clearest of the memories. Owen just said something; she reminded herself and searched for the first line to enter her mind.

"Because I need to fix my make up" Brooke laughed at how cheap this was and Owen pouted. She winked at the mirror and found him grimacing at her.

"Very mature Owen" Rachel laughed as she caught his grimace in the mirror as well. Maybe her tactic wasn't good, maybe she needed to talk more with Brooke and she would tell her what was wrong.

"And I get punished, because I look pretty by nature, will you do something about that?" he joked and Rachel stopped in front of the school.

"I think I know what I do about this" she raised her eyebrows "sure, I kick your pretty ass out of my pretty car" she laughed.

Owen got out and opened the door for Rachel, while Brooke hopped out. The good thing was that she didn't see Nathan's car anywhere close, so she had still the hope that he skipped classes today. It wouldn't surprise her, but she knew it was wishful thinking.

"Searching something or someone in particular?" Rachel leaned towards Brooke and the brunette shrugged away.

"Damn, you are really easy to scare in the past few days" Owen whispered and Brooke faked a smile once again. Rachel was a good observer and she always forgot that.

"Sure, because your girlfriend sneaks like a pro" Brooke softly punched Rachel and the red head laughed.

This wasn't the time or place to talk to Brooke, Rachel told herself as they walked to the lockers.

"You have math first" Rachel told Owen who rolled his eyes.

"I still vote, we drive back home and stay in bed all day, I would even cook" O complained and Rachel gave him a warning look.

"I told you, I have a test today and Mr. Turner will make me take a harder one if I skip this one" she whispered and looked at Brooke from the corner of her eye. Brooke was going through the books in her locker and seemed very nervous; she looked around every now and then. Rachel decided that school was probably a place where sooner or later Brooke would tell her what was bothering her especially now that she changed her tactics.

"Alright, math it is" Owen said and kissed Rachel "good luck on the test" he said and blinked to Brooke. Owen knew her too well sometimes and this scared her.

He left and Rachel leaned against Brooke's locker. She was shaking away the scary thoughts about her almost boyfriend and concentrated on her friend.

"So will you tell me who you look for?" Rachel wondered and Brooke turned to her and laughed.

"No one" she tried to convince her friend but only got a cold look. Rachel always tried to give her friend some space, but her behavior was truly weird and she seemed preoccupied all the time, so she just needed to find out the truth. Now the brunette needed to figure out any excuse.

"You know I still wonder who the guy was, that I spend the night with" Brooke told her and for the first time it didn't feel like she was lying. She didn't break her promise either, maybe she just found a way to get all her thoughts out without the need to mention the names. Obviously Rachel felt the same about this lie because she breathed out and looked back at Brooke.

"I should have figured" she mumbled. Her face concerned like she was searching for the right thing to say. Rachel knew situations like that but she always forgot that Brooke was different than her, Brooke had still feelings involved, maybe not for the guy, but she still felt something towards these guys.

Just in this moment Nathan walked past Brooke, their eyes met but Brooke didn't even think to greet him. She never did before and saw no reason in starting now. Nathan looked at her a bit confused but past her while making some jokes with Tim. She wondered if he had just as a crappy weekend as she did and smiled softly at Rachel who was still searching for the right thing to say.

Brooke didn't greet him and somehow it bothered him. He tuned Tim's voice down and concentrated on this feeling in his stomach. He was thinking about their night together all weekend and felt like crap. Now he wondered why she didn't. He was Nathan Scott, he never thought about a girl that left his bedroom in the morning. She was just a girl, he tried to convince himself. He knew that she probably wasn't, she was Brooke Davis. What was different with her? He shook his head and concentrated on Tim's dumb jokes again. He could just laugh halfhearted, but Tim never noticed the difference.

The bell rang for the first time and Brooke took her books and left for biology, Rachel took chemistry classes so they went their different ways. Rachel had time to think about ways to make her friend forget the whole accident and probably bring the old Brooke back and Brooke had time to figure out how to explain her behavior and the situation she was caught in, without telling her friend who the guy was. Just as she made her way to biology a hand pulled her into the janitor's cabin. Brooke let her books fall down outside and was pressed against the door.

"You didn't even bother to say a little hey" Nathan's voice asked her in the darkness, while his hands were on each side of her. She would have recognized his arrogant voice anywhere. He was close to her again and the memories kept coming back to her in this darkness.

Brooke searched for the light switcher and turned on the lights.

"I never bothered before" she said and wanted to sound superior but her voice trembled. She noticed this and bit her lip. They were too close to each other and she saw directly into his dark blue eyes and felt his breath on her skin. They couldn't do this, especially not here: being so close was not a good idea. Nathan smiled as he saw her eyes wander through the room.

"Thinking about skipping classes?" he asked and leaned closer. Brooke followed his lead until their lips almost touched.

"No, but searching a way out" she whispered and pulled away.

"Oh, you trying to hurt me Davis?" he leaned against the wall and Brooke took a deep breath. She couldn't really deny that there was something between the two of them. All she knew was that she couldn't describe it yet. They were again to close again. She smirked and put her head on his shoulder. Nathan froze; he felt the same tension as he did back in the garage. And now with her being so close again all the memories hit his head again and his breath became heavier. He never thought that it would get harder to breath, while she was around.

"Never" she whispered.

This surprised him and he was still in shock as she walked out and collected her books to leave for class. Nathan was left behind and leaned against the door. She was touched by this, he thought to himself. He couldn't believe all the tension that was between them and he wondered why he couldn't stay away from her. He never had problems with staying away. Nathan walked to his locker and picked up his books to head to his class as well. His breath still heavier and his mind preoccupied.

Brooke sat down next to Peyton. Her heart was still pounding like crazy and she could still feel the rush.

"You are late" the curly girl pointed out and smirked "you weren't running, were you?"

"No" Brooke almost breathed out and Peyton rolled her eyes.

Brooke needed to get some air or she would probably hyperventilate. She breathed in and out while her mind searched for an excuse.

"I didn't" Brooke bit her lip "I just thought about a really great move for our cheer routine and I just showed it Rachel"

Lying to Peyton was just as bad as lying to Rachel, but the blonde was preoccupied with her family stuff so she didn't sense a lie this easily nowadays.

"Oh, you are truly a born cheer captain" Peyton smiled.

"Sure" was all the brunette could get out. Peyton's looked different and it took Brooke just some seconds to figure out what was wrong-

Brooke raised her eyes as she saw Sawyer's lips form a smile.

"Come on, spill it out, what happened?" Brooke wondered and Peyton grinned "Who is the guy?" she asked and in this second Nathan entered the class room. He words were stuck in her throat, but and her eyes were focused on him. She needed to concentrate; she turned away from him and looked at her friend.

"My dad is coming back this weekend" she said proudly and Brooke pulled her into a hug.

"That's great P. Sawyer" she mumbled. She noticed movements and noticed Nathan sit down behind them. Brooke still tried to concentrate on Peyton but she also caught herself throwing a stolen look to Nathan.

"He had a new job offer close to Tree Hill, it's less money, but he will spend more weekends at home" Peyton explained and Brooke smiled softly.

"That's good" she whispered.

"He also told me to invite you for a family meal, as you are part of our family" Peyton whispered, because the teacher entered the room. Brooke was overwhelmed. She always spent her afternoons at Sawyer's house and she kind of felt like a third wheel, but to be referred as a family member, made her day.

The star basketball player looked at her shinny hair and her lips moving while she talked to Peyton and just couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her eyes were shinning and he wondered what had lightened her mood.

Sometimes they eyes met, but it was never for too long. His body was electrified every time her eyes would rest on him and he still didn't have the answer to all his questions.

"A party at Scott's house, some fund rising for the team" Owen was telling Rachel as Peyton and Brooke joined them for lunch.

"Are you guys planning the weekend?" Brooke wondered as she sat down. Of course she shrugged as she heard Nathan's last name, but she needed to play it down.

"Yes we are all invited" Owen smiled.

"Actually we all are kind of forced there, some of the money is for our cheer outfits" Rachel mumbled and faked a cheery voice "they will have barkeepers though" she tried to enlighten the mood. Peyton looked worried and Brooke calmed her down.

"You are excused" she whispered.

"Why?" Rachel wondered in a pouting voice. Rachel liked to party, but parties with adults were not her favorite ones.

"My dad is home for the weekend" Peyton said not in her emo way and Rachel was surprised about that. In the last few months Peyton became darker, but she was still one of Brooke's favorite friends and if she needed a weekend with her dad to be her former self, Brooke would do anything to make this work out. And whatever made Brooke happy was fine by Rachel.

"I will cover your flew" Brooke winked at the blonde faked a cough and thankfully smiled back.

A party at Scott's house would be another hoop she needed to jump through, Brooke reminded herself but let a smile on her face. She was digging in her salad as she saw Peyton look up at Rachel.

"So how was the new move Brooke got for the routine?" the curly asked and Rachel threw Brooke an asking look, but figured she should better play along. Brooke's eyes were pleading on hers and she couldn't deny them.

"Oh it was okay, I helped her to make it even better" Rachel smiled her arrogant smile at Brooke who just rolled her eyes "I think it will be a great finally, we might have the perfect ending" Rachel said enthusiastically.

Brooke's heart calmed down and was thankful that Rachel was lying for her. She needed to tell her friend what was going on with her. Nathan walked past their table and stopped as he saw Owen.

"Hey man" he said and sat down.

"We were just talking about you" Owen laughed.

"Oh, really?" Nathan's lips formed a crooked smile and his eyes were on Brooke.

"Don't overestimate yourself, we talked about your dad's party this weekend" Brooke corrected Owen and O laughed.

"She is hard to impress" he laughed.

Nathan still focused on the brunette until he noticed her slightly shake her head. She didn't tell them and he wasn't going to break their deal either.

"I just wanted to make sure you will be there too, I hate my dad's parties, so every distraction is appreciated" he laughed and left the table.

"So are you ready for practice?" Nathan asked and Owen got up and followed him.

Brooke watched Nathan leave and breathed normally again, she smiled at Rachel and waited until Peyton was gone.

"Thanks for lying for me" she mumbled and Rachel put her head on her head and focused on her friend.

"Why did I?" Rachel asked and Brooke took a deep breath.

"Because you are awesome?" she tried and Rachel shook her head.

"Try again" she told her friend and Brooke smiled awkward.

"I was lost in my thoughts about this weekend and ran late, and I didn't want to say that I got lost in this school" Brooke grinned to her friend and Rachel laughed.

"Okay, you really need this party to get over the last one" she smirked. Rachel took the brunette's hand and pulled her up when she got up.

"Come on" she told her and Brooke was surprised.

"Where are we going?" she asked and Rachel laughed.

"You need a new outfit for this party, the last one is bad karma" Rachel grinned.

"We're skipping sport?" Brooke wondered.

"Shopping is extreme sport, so we actually even upgrade".

They both laughed.


	4. Collide

It was another Friday and Brooke took out the red dress that she bought with Rachel. They would go to the fund raising and would look fabulous if they needed to. Brooke was just making her hair as she heard Rachel's voice.

"B. Davis move your ass down here and look at this" Rachel screamed upstairs and Brooke walked down to find Owen in a tux.

"You look" she shrunk her eyebrows at the look of her friend's boyfriend.

"We all were forced to wear tuxes" he tried to find an excuse and Rachel was still laughing.

"Doesn't he look like a decent little boy" she laughed and pinched his cheek as he caught and started to tickle her.

"You look like 007, O" Brooke was laughing and he threw her a glance, but she was gone before he could even say something.

"I'll be done in 10 minutes" Brooke screamed downstairs and looked at her waves in the mirror.

"You will pay, both of you will" Owen warned them and Rachel laughed while she rested her head on his chest.

"No, you look sexy" she winked and Owen grinned. She would never say he looked good, she would rather say sexy or okay and he was used to that by now.

"Were you getting scared" he smirked and she kissed his lips.

"In your dreams" she laughed.

"You would starve without me" he reminded her and she just kissed him again.

"You wouldn't dare" she just whispered and he kissed her.

Brooke was still preoccupied with her hair and the nervous feeling in her stomach. The school week was pretty okay, she barely noticed Nathan now that he was hanging with her friends every now and then, except after one practice, when they bumped into each other and almost kissed. Yes and almost kissed. She was just walking out of the gym and he walked out of the shower. She didn't look and ran into him. She looked up and saw his smile. The teeth were flashing at her and her heart was pumping like crazy. His hand found her lower back. Somehow, her lips were on his and his hands on her hips as Whitey walked in and they flew away from each other. She didn't know whether the Raven's couch saw anything, but she knew that Whitey would never tell a thing. The nervous feeling in her chest was that she started to believe she had no self control around Scott and she hated to lose control.

Nathan looked at the mirror and felt like a private schoolboy. He hated to wear a tux, but he couldn't even pick one out by himself, because his dad insisted that they would wear the same shade of dark blue and he just wondered how long it would take until he could finally take these clothes off, preferably not alone. Distraction was what he needed right now, he needed to get his head over Davis. He was the host and all eyes would be on him, but he knew that his dad really liked the attention and would gladly steal the show. Yes, Dan Scott was still living in the past and Nathan had the only wish, not to end like his old man. He decided that sooner or later he had to leave his room and walk out, so he just wanted to get the evening over with. As he walked down he saw his dad on the phone, so he just overheard his conversation.

"Keith I don't care about this boy, don't call him my son, Nathan is my son" Dan was saying and Nathan knew that they talked about Lucas. Luke was his half brother. They shared 50 % of the same genes, Dan's genes.

"I don't want him to be on the Ravens" Dan repeated and Nathan knew that a really tough time would face him now. Especially as Dan hung up and looked at his son.

"Son" he smiled brightly and Nathan walked closer, though he really didn't want to talk to his father.

"You have to take care of something" Dan smiled and told his son to get rid of Lucas once he joined the team. Nathan didn't have anything against the blonde Scott, but he knew that his dad would ride him until he would give in, so he decided to skip that part.

"Alright dad" he said and walked for the door as the bell rang. As he opened the door he was stunned by Brooke's beauty and he didn't even notice Owen and Rachel walking in.

"Welcome" Dan said with a big smile on his face and Brooke walked past Nathan. A shiver ran down her back as she almost touched his arm with hers.

"Hello Mr. Scott" she whispered and Rachel also smiled. Dan walked over to greet some adults as Rachel leaned towards Brooke.

"He is so creepy, did you see how he looked at us" she whispered and Brooke nodded awkward.

"Rachel stop" Owen tried to calm his girl down and she just looked at him.

"I thought you would punch him for that- not coming for his excuse" she rolled her eyes and he shook his head.

"I think he would lose that fight" Nathan whispered putting his hand on the bigger guys shoulder and Owen laughed.

"I think I wouldn't dare" he added and Rachel smiled politely at Nathan.

"You look…" she wanted to say something nice, but couldn't come up with anything.

"Preppy?" Nathan asked and they all laughed. In the last few days, Nathan was hanging out more often with Owen and Rachel and they didn't mind him, but Brooke did, she often left them alone to talk to Peyton, but today she had no chance to escape.

"Yeah" Rachel laughed "but so does Owen" she added.

"I looked like 007 remember" he pouted and Rachel laughed.

"Totally her words" she pointed at Brooke and she laughed as well.

"I think it fits him and I bet you like him all preppy" Brooke winked at Rachel and Nathan laughed as he saw the red hair punch Brooke's arm for that.

"No compliments for me?" he asked and she looked at his dark blue suit and smirked, the color really made his eyes shine even more. But she couldn't tell him that.

"You're not bad, for a prep boy" she laughed and he joined her.

Sparks were still flying from her to him back and forth. His gaze threw shivers over her body and she had a similar effect on him. She needed to escape him and looked around.

"Oh you have a bar, I should really check that one out" she mumbled and walked over.

Nathan stayed with Owen and Rachel for a while, talking about the party and how they wished they could fast forward the adult part and skip to the end, where only people their age would attend this party. Owen saw some other guys from the team and walked over to greet them with Rachel.

"I need to fix something, but I'll be with you in a sec" Nathan smiled at them and the couple walked away while he made his way towards the bar.

A young barkeeper was standing there and sorting all the alcohol as Brooke came up to him.

"Hey gorgeous" she smiled at the dark haired boy. She noticed that he had a nice smile and decided to look at his name tag "Chase" she innocently bit her lip. She knew how to get a guys attention.

"You want something to drink?" the guy asked her and she leaned closer to the bar.

"You are a smart barkeeper" she smiled and he couldn't resist but smiled back. His brown eyes were different from Nathan's and she really liked it. Rachel told her she needed some distraction…

"So what do you want?" he asked and leaned closer. Brooke licked her lips and thought for a while.

"Do you know how to make" she looked left and right and whispered "a screaming orgasm?" she grinned as his eyes became bigger. Maybe she would get some distraction.

"No he doesn't" Nathan's voice interrupted them and the barkeeper backed away. Brooke was annoyed to hear his voice and couldn't believe Nathan would interrupt her flirting. And who said she wasn't really ordering, it was a cocktail after all?

"He could get fired for that" Nathan said throwing Chase a look and leaned next to Brooke "but I know how to do that" Nathan raised his eyebrows and Brooke turned around to face him. Her heart was bumping like crazy. Nathan's hand was way to close to her and the tension between them was just so thick, you could cut it with a knife. In her mind she saw herself all over him again and he had the same thought run through his mind.

"You know what I take a sex on the beach" she faced Chase again and Nathan laughed.

"We can do that too" he whispered. His breath tickling on her skin and Brooke couldn't take this anymore she looked him deep in his eyes and he returned her gaze. They couldn't breathe and she moved towards him. His heart was beating faster as her lips were so close to his and again they could have touched, but they were in public, maybe they shouldn't care. He moved closer and moved her body towards his with his hand, but the bell rang and they both pulled away - their breathing still heavy.

"I should" Nathan almost coughed.

"Mhhmm" Brooke winced and took the glass that Chase handled her. She moved it to her mouth and sipped a big gulp. Rachel walked over and looked confused.

"You need alcohol already?" she wondered "and without me? One Sex on the Beach" she turned to the barkeeper and ordered.

"Make it two" Brooke said as she almost drained the first drink down.

"Something happened?" Rachel wondered and Brooke shook her head, she couldn't talk yet.

"It was non- alcoholic and I was thirsty" Brooke lied, but this was nothing that Rachel would question.

"Alright! To a boring party with a great friend" Rachel cheered and they both took a sip. The alcohol calmed Brooke down and she wasn't tense anymore. The rest of the evening she spend shaking hands with adults, talk to mothers of basketball player's about their time as cheerleaders and faked a smile every now and then.

"Are you as bored with their stories as I am?" Rachel asked her between the clenched teeth that flashed through her open lips that still were forming a smile.

"Yes" Brooke pressed out and they both needed to laugh. These events were ridiculous, the parents would spend money anyway, but it seemed like they wanted to get out and watch their children play some role for them.

Brooke walked outside and took a deep breath of fresh air. She needed a pause from all the stories about former time when housewives were cheerleaders. She officially lost sight of Nathan and was thankful for that. Right now she faced some parents that really cared about their children and she started to wonder why her parents didn't give a dime about her life. Rachel appeared next to her and smirked.

"You want seven minutes in heaven?" she smirked at her and Brooke couldn't help but laugh.

"Not with you though" the brunette laughed.

"Whatever" Rachel joined her and grabbed Brooke's hand to lead her to the garage, where some other teens were. Brooke needed distraction of this she was sure, so she followed her friend with no further questions.

"So you spin the bottle" she whispered and Brooke did as she was told. But instead of people there were numbers lying on the floor.

"Why numbers?" Brooke asked and Rachel laughed.

"They tell you where to go" she said officially and smirked at her friend "and this way I'm with Owen" she whispered and Brooke laughed. They were really attached to each other and she liked that.

"Okay" she smirked as the bottle stopped and took the number it pointed to in her hand.

"Number three" she read aloud "And I leave for the guest room" she laughed.

"Bye bye" Rachel grinned at her friend and Brooke walked close by her.

"You know who is in there?" she wondered under her breath.

"Sorry no clue" Rachel whispered "the guys didn't tell" she added.

So Brooke just walked upstairs and ignored all the people that she should have talked to. She seriously was hoping, that it was someone fun and that she could have relaxed.

She walked into the darkness after she knocked and switched on the lights.

She saw his eyes all on her and couldn't believe this. How big were the chances that she would get him in this stupid game?

"Faith does like us" he grinned as he got up from the bed.

Brooke wanted to fight this, but Nathan already walked over and pulled her close. He didn't really know whether this was a good idea, or if he would be sorry in the morning, but he placed a kiss on her neck and smirked as she trembled underneath it. He was addicted to her touch and to her smell and like a real addict he couldn't resist her now that she was standing there in front of him.

"We need rules" Brooke whispered while her hands ran up hands down his back.

She had no control over herself, but she wanted to at least make some things clear.

"Okay" he agreed and leaded her towards the bed.

"This is physical, only" she mumbled as he kissed her. She knew that Nathan was a jerk and she didn't want a boyfriend, she wanted to feel him right now, mostly to forget the pain she was in just seconds ago, after she was reminded of her parents.

"Got it" he smiled and pushed her down on the bed. He didn't want to waste time with her, he just wanted to be with her.

"No one knows" she moved her lips against his and he nodded instead of saying anything. She felt like she was flying. This whole tension that amassed between them was killing both of them. And now that they let it free, it was an amazing feeling. He was a great kisser and she enjoyed every second that she was with him.

"Agreed" Nathan breathed out and kissed her again and again. They were on the bed and rolled from side to side, there was a lot of passion in their kisses and they just couldn't get enough of each other.

"Stay after the party is over" he mumbled and she nodded.

"Alright" she agreed "I'll find a way to stay, it should be worth it though" she mumbled and he stopped her with a kiss. Brooke felt her heart jump and couldn't think clearly now. She might regret this in the morning, but for now she didn't care. A knock on the door made them stop in shock and Brooke got up trying to fix her hair and her lipstick. Nathan looked in the mirror as well and tried to wipe away the red lipstick on his own lips.

"So see you later?" he wondered and Brooke nodded. She wasn't sure what she was doing, all she knew was that she would come back tonight and that she probably shouldn't. Nathan kissed her neck and saw a smile on her face, before he left.

She drove back to Rachel's and looked back to the house. She wondered if she made the right decision. She was a bit drunk, but could think straight. Rachel and Owen said goodnight and walked upstairs as well as did she. She was in her bed and looked down at her phone. She was looking through the names and stopped at his. Dialing his number she knew that she was up to no good.

"Pick me up" she whispered and he told her to be outside in ten minutes, before he hung up on her again. She turned around in her bed and looked down her red dress. She probably should change, this way she had a proper excuse in the morning, so she put on her jogging outfit and smiled at her decision. It took her exactly ten minutes before she was standing in the drive way. His black car stopped in front of her and she sat down on the passenger's seat.

"What are we doing Nate?" she whispered and he looked at her.

"I don't know" he said and she didn't remember how she walked upstairs or how they got in his room, all she remembered were kisses that he placed on her collarbone and how he took her sport jacket off and threw it down on the floor. She felt a heat with him that she never felt before.

"I should get home" she whispered as she dressed again.

"Now?" Nathan wondered while he was still lying in bed.

"Staying over for the night isn't part of the agreement!" she reminded him and he laughed.

"This is probably the best agreement ever, I mean we both know what we are doing, I never had something like that" he smirked and also threw his clothes on.

"Why are you getting up?" Brooke wondered. While she zipped her sport jacket close.

"I'll drive you home" he smiled in disbelieve that she really had to ask him about it.

Brooke woke up in her bed and had no hard feelings about the night that she spend at Nathan's, she even felt good about it. She couldn't hurt anyone and she knew no one's feelings were involved and this way there was nothing to feel guilty for. She walked downstairs and smiled as she smelled pancakes. Owen was cooking again and Rachel looked over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't making any mistakes with her favorite food.

"Stop this" Owen told her and she just showed him her tongue.

"You could be thrown out of this house if you fail this" Rachel said saucy and added "that's how much I love pancakes"

Owen would have asked if she didn't love him more, but he knew she didn't use this word towards him yet and he really hoped it was just a matter of time.

"I help her with the throwing" Brooke smirked.

"Good morning" they both greeted her and she replied before she walked for the coffee machine and got some of her own drug. They ate pancakes together and planned a little movie night. She was her former self and Rachel figured her plan worked out. No one would have ever considered that Brooke and Nathan had something going on. No matter how obvious it might have seemed to Brooke now.


	5. Addicted

"So what makes you grin the whole day?" Owen asked while he dribbled next to him and looked down at Nathan who was in defense. They were in his drive way and finally Dan left them play all by themselves. First of course he went on how badly they played in the last game and even if they won, it was pitiful to watch: too many lost rebounds and too many ball lost. Nathan rolled his eyes all the time that Dan was talking. He was too joyful to care right now.

"Nothing special" Nathan grinned to himself. How would he not smile? His life was pretty good right now: he won the games and always had a girl waiting for him, whenever he wanted to…escape the reality.

The last few days were pretty good for him. The agreement that he had with Brooke was working out fine and they both weren't really involved. He liked to be called to meet in the janitor's cabin, or to shower with her after the basketball practice. Of course only after they double checked that no one else was around. Brooke was just hot and she knew how to turn him on over and over again. He got used to her touch and to her kisses. He still felt electrified with each of them, but he thought it was just because of they always had to fear to be caught. This was thrilling and could have been a reason for their attraction towards each other. And until now, no one sensed anything.

"Just having a great time" Nathan grinned as he stole Owen's ball. Yes, he was in the game now, he wanted to win. He just couldn't stop feeling good about himself. Owen wondered why the Scott boy could have been this happy. Normally Nathan was fletching his arrogant smile at him during the game not the normal laughter. Something was wrong – and Owen needed to figure out what it was. He also had an idea.

"The last time I grinned like that" Owen stopped his thoughts and turned to the dark haired boy "of course you got lucky today" Owen shook his head and Nathan laughed. Nathan shook his head at the big guy, but Owen knew that he was right. Brooke left just before he came, after Rachel called her up and invited her for a shopping trip. Nathan held her in his arms just an hour ago.

_Brooke's cell was ringing and he rolled over to pick it up. She was already gone to get dressed and she wanted to fix her makeup. Nathan got used to that. When they were at her house, he was behaving like that too, so there was nothing wrong with that. And they said it was only physical. And he loved to watch her get up, covered in his sheets and smirk at him while she would collect her clothes from the floor. _

"_Brooke, it's Rachel" he said as he saw her friend's name light up and down on the phone._

_Brooke walked out fast and got her phone. She smiled at him softly and his heart pumped faster. He still wondered how this happened or why._

"_Hey" she smiled into the phone and walked away from him. She wanted to talk to her friend in private, and Nathan understood it._

_They didn't really share their life with each other - though they knew enough. They talked now and then when they were hanging out with Rachel and Owen and also sometimes before they ended up in bed together. _

"_Yes, sure I'll be there" Brooke whispered and put her cell in her hand bag. She was fully dressed and seemed a bit nervous. Nathan sat up and looked at her questioning. _

"_I need to go" Brooke looked him in the eyes and he wondered why she had this bossy tone again. Though she sounded different, like there was another sound in there, probably fear._

"_What's wrong?" he wondered and got up to get dressed as well and drive her home. This was part of their routine and on the drive home they used to talk as well, they didn't share deep feelings, but he got to know her better. How caring she was with her friends, or how devoted she was with her squad. Sometimes it felt like they were dating, but he wasn't the guy you date and she wasn't the girl for that, so he always shook these thoughts away._

"_You stay here" she said and walked for the window, but turned away in shock. _

"_Damn" she whispered and he just wondered what could have made her get a shock like that and also looked outside. Owen was just walking down the street towards his house._

"_Oh" Nathan whispered and Brooke nodded._

_He just was wearing his jeans and she searched for a shirt he could wear, but he simply kissed her neck and grinned. _

"_I'll fix this" he mumbled self secure and she had shivers on her skin. Somehow they both reacted really vivid towards each other though they had to be used to each other by now._

"_I need to get out here, I meet Rachel in an hour" Brooke mumbled to get away from him. She was nervously play with the handles of her handbag and watched him get dressed again. He had a great body and she got never tired to watch him. She breathed out to calm herself._

"_We'll figure something out" he said while he put his red shirt on. Brooke really liked that one on him and he knew that. Somehow he wondered if he just picked it, because it was the first one he saw, or if he saw it first because he knew she liked it._

"_I just ask him something about my car and you can walk out" he said after a while and Brooke nodded. She needed to get away from him, she knew that. He was making her will weak. Maybe she even wanted someone to catch them. To figure out what she would do or where these was leading. Could she still stop this and walk away? Were her feelings involved? Did she just want this for physical reasons?_

_Because this was all they had._

It was really handy that Rachel didn't like to be alone nowadays, this way Brooke always got a warning.

"Thanks for inviting me to shop with you" Brooke smiled to Rachel and the red haired grinned.

"I wanted some time with you, without Nathan and Owen" Rachel pointed out and Brooke breathed in and out.

"Why are we hanging around with them anyways?" she asked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I…" the red haired stopped for a second. For her this was a way to show Owen that she cared about him. Letting his friends in her life was her way to say that she wanted this relationship to work out. Brooke understood and grinned at her.

"Your way to say I care about you too" the brunette smirked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, bitch" she mumbled and got a top to try on.

Brooke was walking next to the red haired and watched her try on several outfits while she just looked around for something to try on.

"Did you find anything yet?" Rachel asked as she showed her a green neck holder.

Brooke grabbed a white top in front of her and showed it to Rachel.

"Innocent" the red head grinned and walked in her cabin again.

Brooke smirked at her friend and just grabbed it.

"But I bet I look great in it" Brooke pointed out.

"Prove it" Rachel whispered daring and the brunette laughed.

Brooke walked inside and put the top in her hands on, she didn't bother to look in the mirror. She didn't really care how it looked, she was too deep in thoughts. The escape from his house was still very quick and she wondered what would have happened if she would have been caught by Owen. Especially Owen, she was lying to Rachel all these time and Owen cared so much about her. But he was also friends with him. Maybe he would think she and Nathan are just hanging out like friends.

In the last two weeks they started to hang out more often. Owen really liked Nathan, but before Rachel never bothered to do anything Owen liked. Now it seemed like she wanted to show him some progress in their relationship. So she asked more often what he wanted to do. So this way he almost every day asked her whether she wants to go with him and Nathan. Rachel was still not too thrilled with a thought of them as a couple, so she almost every time pleaded for Brooke to escort her. Brooke remembered how it all started.

"_Please B. Davis" she said and Brooke looked guilty at her friend. She actually had no real reason not to go. They hung out with a similar crowd now and they had to behave normal, so no one would get suspicious. So she couldn't tell Rachel no, without a really good reason._

"_Okay" Brooke rolled her eyes "but just because you really seem helpless" she pointed out and Rachel nodded "whatever, bitch"_

_They were at a bowling center in teams and Brooke noticed some secret glares from Nathan. They were in different teams, so they barely really talked but she noticed his dirty smirk and the shiver it caused on her skin was hard to ignore. It was girls against the boys, and of course Brooke's team was losing._

_She was next, so she got up and walked towards the line._

"_You should help her" Owen punched Nathan and the dark-haired boy nodded and walked towards her._

"_I'm here on your friend's request they think you suck at this game" he mumbled while he took her hand in his and lead her to the line. Brooke's breath was heavy as she felt his touch and he smirked._

"_Do we want to go soon" he whispered and she tensed but than just nodded._

"_Sure" she bit her lip and let go of the ball. Turning around to find him just inches away from her and swallowed hard while he grinned. She turned around fast to look at Rachel and Owen, who were making out and breathed out. Okay this could have been a questionable situation._

_They ended up telling Owen and Rachel that they wanted to give them some private time and that Nathan would bring Brooke home. Of course they only did, because they really couldn't wait any longer to touch each other and to feel the other's lips on their own. Brooke always felt helpless towards Nathan. She was getting addicted to him._

Brooke shook the memories away and walked outside. She just shortly looked at the mirror and smirked. The white top would seriously shock Rachel and she was finding this amusing. Maybe she really could get her head over Nathan at least for a while.

Rachel was already waiting for her and Brooke smiled at her new dress. It was a black mini dress.

"Looks awesome" Brooke smirked "Owen will love it" she added "it's easy to take it off"

Rachel softly punched her and grinned.

"And you don't look innocent at all" Rachel smiled and walked closer "OMG you aren't innocent"

Rachel put Brooke's hair aside and saw a hickey.

"What?" Brooke wondered and Rachel turned her around so that she could face a mirror and pointed at the spot.

Brooke wondered when it happened and remembered the night.

_Nathan was all over her and she couldn't remember where she ended and he began. They were in his car after Raven's won and he was kissing her like this was the only thing he looked forward to._

Nathan smiled as he looked at his car and the same memory ran through his head. Owen nodded as he watched his friend.

"I was right" he grinned and Nathan looked back at his friend.

"Yeah" he said, somehow he sounded proud. Most of the time he would play this down, but not with Brooke. She was different from the rest - she played in her own league, just like him. Owen never heard Nathan sound proud over a girl. He always played it down, so something was wrong.

"So is this anything serious?" Owen wondered and Nathan shook his head. Serious? What was serious, Nathan wondered to himself and just grinned. It wasn't serious, it was just about having fun without commitments and he enjoyed that.

"You'll never grow up" Owen laughed and punched his friend playfully.

"Just because I enjoy the benefits about being the star player?" Nathan asked and scored again.

Owen rolled his eyes at him.

"Star player, huh?" Owen asked and stole the ball from him "think again"

"_Ready to score?" Brooke asked him when he walked out of the gym._

"_You waited for me?" he asked in his ignorant tone and she walked past him and mumbled._

"_We have like 5 minutes, take it or leave it" she whispered and her hands were on his shirt._

_Of course he couldn't leave it._

"_Meet me behind the gym" she whispered and her look was on Rachel's car._

_Of course she wouldn't wait for him, he thought to himself. He should have never asked, but he was his arrogant self and somehow when he was she grinned. She was gone and he decided to make his way towards the car as long as Rachel was watching. But the red haired was outside her car and walked towards him._

"_Is Owen still in there?" Rachel asked and Nathan nodded._

"_He was the last one" he answered and she smirked._

"_I guess I surprise him than" she grinned and walked away. Nathan didn't hesitate but walked after Brooke and pressed his lips on hers._

"_I made sure we have more time" he whispered and kissed her collarbone while she run her hands through his hair._

Brooke looked at Rachel with an awkward grin. How could she not see this one? It was from yesterday and she felt awkward searching for an excuse.

"Huh" she got out and still searched for an explanation "this was…last party" it came to her out of nowhere. Of course the party at Tim's was a good excuse. Rachel would understand that. She also told her a story about the party back there.

"I told you I made out with a guy there" Brooke reminded Rachel, who wasn't convinced.

"I didn't notice it before" Rachel just shook her away and smiled.

"You know, my hair kind of always covers it" she grinned.

"I'll say you have like a lucky row" she noticed "is it the same guy?" she wondered and Brooke shook her head.

"_How did you do this?" Brooke wondered as she stepped into Tim's room._

"_Get inside this room?" Nathan asked and she nodded "he would do anything for me"_

"_Why does he think you are in here" she wondered while she locked the door._

"_I said I met a girl" Nathan whispered "and that I really was bored to death"._

_He was sitting on the chair. And she moved to him and grinned. _

"_You sit here, because?" she whispered into his ear and he shivered._

"_It's Tim's bed" Nathan reminded her and she laughed._

"_True" she whispered and he pulled her closer._

"Is it the same girl?" Nathan was asked and didn't know what to answer.

"Yes" he just brought out and Owen grinned. He could have said that it was different girls, and actually he wanted to, but it didn't come out like he planned.

"Do I know her?" he wondered and Nathan shook his head. This was the biggest lie of the day.

He couldn't tell anyone who the girl was. Not only because he had an agreement with Brooke, but also because Owen was like a big brother towards the dimpled girl. Nathan would be dead before he could take a breath. Nathan smiled at Owen.

"That's how it all started with me and Rachel, but it's okay just to have fun with that girl as well" Owen grinned and Nathan rolled his eyes.

Of course this would be the first thing that Owen would think about, but only because he didn't know that they were talking about Brooke.

"Different guys?" Rachel said surprised. She would have guessed it was the same guy, but she just accepted this.

"Yes, you know me" Brooke just reminded her friend who just laughed in a second.

"I used to be you" Rachel smirked and remembered her wild life, before Owen entered it.

"I know" Brooke smiled "that's why you are the only person I would ever tell something like that".

They walked out of the shop and Brooke really bought the white top, though she had no clue if or when she would wear it.

They walked over to a little café and ordered ice tea.

"So how many guys are we talking?" Rachel wondered and Brooke took a sip, before she answered.

"Okay, I lied it's mostly this one guy" Brooke said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I've figured you were lying, but why?" she wondered.

"I just don't know" Brooke smirked at her and Rachel smiled.

"I'm not Owen, I won't tell you that this guy will be the one" Rachel reminded her brunette friend and Brooke laughed.

"Sorry" she whispered and Rachel smirked.

"Don't be" Rachel grinned and she asked her how the guy was and if she knew him. Brooke needed to lie again and she felt bad about it. It would be so much easier if they hadn't had to hide this. Brooke caught herself at this thought and shook it away.


	6. Don't let it be love

_Thanks for everyone who reads this and I hope you like it. Sorry if the updates aren't regular, but I have a lot going on, so I hope you still read it and enjoy the story! I would be happy to read more reviews, because you guys just rock!_

* * *

The sun was shining through his window as Brooke woke up and felt a breathing warm body underneath her head. Her arms were on his chest as well as her head and her leg was on his. They were covered by a blanket and she squeezed her eyes and felt an arm tight around her. It was morning and she was still in Nathan's bed. Normally this wouldn't bother a girl and she would just smile and be happy in her boyfriend's arms, but this was the problem they weren't a couple and only couples could have done something like that. In their case waking up together was a bad sign. It only meant that neither of them bothered to get out of this bed and leave or make the other one leave. Brooke desperately searched for a reason that made her stay the night, but of course there weren't any. She should have been home by now, but she still was here in his arms. His strong and warm arms that made her feel so secure, just seconds ago. But this was before she realized the most disturbing thing. This was against their agreement and still she liked it, she noticed how good it felt and knew that she was falling for him. Yes, she was sure that some of her friends might have been right. Peyton once told her that there couldn't be just a physical relationship. Feelings would get involved sooner or later. And now she noticed that her feelings were getting involved, she just didn't know about him. Nathan noticed that her head was still on his chest and that the smell of her hair filled his nose. He smiled first, but then the feeling of being all cozy and warm was replaced with fear and something else that he couldn't name yet. Normally he wanted the girls to be out of his bed before he would bother to open his eyes again and it was different with her. She was different in all aspects that he knew and he couldn't find the reason why. The only thing he knew was that they were getting more careless with each day and that he didn't bother yet. Maybe he would be bothered one day and then it might be too late. He might already have some feelings for her, but he didn't want to fall in love with her. He just didn't, it wasn't his thing, if they stayed this careless than soon he had a decision to make. And they proved how reckless they became:

_Brooke was still in his bed as they heard the door from the beach house open and someone walking inside._

"_Nathan" his dad's voice was coming from downstairs and Nathan got up._

"_Damn my car is parked outside" he whispered and Brooke also got up and searched for her clothes all around his room. _

"_Why is he here, and why did you let the car parked there?" she whispered, but he was preoccupied kissing her than thinking about the consequences of his car being parked outside._

"_Don't know" he just breathed out and heard steps towards his room._

"_Nathan, I know you are here somewhere and I also heard Lucas joined your team, we need a plan" Mr. Scott's voice was ringing and Brooke was almost completely dressed and threw Nathan his shirt that he hasty put on. Their hearts were beating like crazy as they heard the door knob being turned around and they were sitting at the table and both looked into the math book. The book was upside down, but they just hoped Dan wouldn't bother look at it. Brooke searched for some breath before she started talking._

"_See that's easy, you just have to know one angle and with this formula you know the rest" Brooke said, though her voice sounded a bit rapid. She had no clue what she was talking about, but who cared anyway it was the best alibi they could have come up with and for now it seemed to work._

"_Thanks" Nathan smiled before he turned to see his dad. He was trying to look bored by the things that Brooke said but his pulse was too high and he just needed to keep a straight face._

"_Oh hello" Dan smiled. Brooke closed the book and smiled at Nathan again._

"_I think you got it now and I have cheer practice, so I better hurry" she faked a smile at Dan and walked past him. Her heart almost flying out of her chest and she wondered if he had sensed anything._

"_Bye Brooke, and thanks again" Nathan smiled politely as he watched the brunette walk away. Maybe their masquerade worked out._

"_What do you want dad?" he asked after he closed the door behind Brooke._

"_First I wanted you to make a plan on how to get rid of this kid and second" Dan smiled as he looked down to the bed at the red panties that were lying around there "I wanted to ask you what kind of tutoring the Davis girl was giving you" Dan smirked and Nathan rolled his eyes and was mad at himself._

"_Well who said it's hers?" Nathan asked coldly and Dan laughed._

"_That's my boy, never getting tied down by a girl" Dan told him and changed the subject towards Lucas. He wanted Nathan to make this boy's life into hell, because this way Dan could still dream of a Scott who plays in the NBA. _

Yes, they were careless in the last few days, but Brooke never thought that she would become this careless and let her heart get involved in anyway. She wondered why she was feeling so good and bad at the same time about staying over this night.

"So today is your big game" she mumbled as she rolled away from him. She needed a topic that was at least neutral.

"Yes" Nathan said and sat up just to watch her again. He still wondered if he really cared that she spent the night here and if it really bothered him that this was against their agreement. He was Nathan Scott the player of Tree Hill and not the boyfriend type. He never has been and probably never would be the guy you want your parents to meet. And he didn't know if he could be the kind of guy that was faithful and caring. He liked his life the way it was. He didn't see a need to change it now or anytime soon.

"I need to play Lucas down today, he doesn't belong in my team" Nathan just said after he was silent for a while "Lucas doesn't want to play by my rules"

"You have rules?" Brooke wondered and zipped her dress up.

"Yes, the other guys listen to whatever I have to say, maybe not Owen, but everyone else" Nathan looked at her and she laughed. Owen was probably the only guy that Nathan respected on the team.

"Oh and he doesn't want to?" she mumbled.

"I think he wants to make a stand" Nathan rolled his eyes "and he won't succeed at that".

Nathan was really into this topic. He actually still had nothing really against the blonde guy, but he was getting scared by his dad and he just wanted to escape the pressure his father put on him.

"Okay, I'll see you at the game than, and we should forget this here happened" Brooke muttered and Nathan was already dressed and ready to drive her home. She just added the last part to make sure they didn't need to talk about this anymore.

"I should walk" Brooke whispered and Nathan shook his head.

"Don't be silly, this here didn't mean a thing" he lied and she faked a relieved smile. Yes this morning ruined it all for them.

Of course the Ravens won the game. Nathan was the star of the game and now all his teammates and her squad were gathered together in this school bus that he stole. Nathan also showed Dan that he was still the number one on the team, because he got Lucas benched after the break and the blonde guy wasn't on the play field since then. Brooke was sitting next to Peyton and Rachel was making out with Owen some seats behind them.

"We will really get in trouble for this" Peyton mumbled and Brooke laughed.

"I think this is the rush" the brunette grinned and Peyton smirked.

"You think that maybe Jake and Lucas were right about not getting in this bus?" the curly one wanted to know and Brooke thought for a moment. She knew that Lucas couldn't get in considering Nathan was the one driving and Jake was probably the one who thought this through.

"Do you really care P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked and her friend shook her head.

Nathan was driving and in the back mirror he saw Brooke talking to Peyton and he wondered if he could be the guy for her, or if she didn't felt what he felt. He needed to get her out of his head. This bothered him all day and only when he played he could concentrate on something else. Just in this second Kenzie was leaning towards him.

"You really look good behind the steering wheel" she whispered while her hands ran from his shoulder down his arm. This was the moment of truth would he stay away from her just because of Brooke. Nathan really thought about this for a second.

"I bet you are really good for a ride" Kenzie whispered in his ear.

Nathan's breath stopped and his eyes were still focused on the brunette in the mirror.

Brooke looked towards him and couldn't believe what she was seeing; he just started to kiss the blonde cheerleader of her squad. Her throat tightened and she didn't listen to Peyton anymore, all she heard were some distant mumbles, but her eyes were just focused on him and the blonde cheerleader that had her arms all around him. Brooke took a deep breath and tried to relax her rigid jaw.

"So yeah you could basically say Foo Fighters are my favorit band right now" Peyton went on about her music, but Brooke was hurt and had to do anything to change how she felt right now. The knifes that she felt in her stomach were killing her and she ran her eyes through the bus until they stopped at him.

"Would you excuse me?" she asked and the blonde nodded.

Brooke made her way through the bus until she stopped right in front of the blonde guy.

"Hey Vegas" she smiled and put her hands on his shoulder.

"Brooke" the blonde grinned brightly. He always had a thing for her and she knew this. She needed some easy victim and she was sure that he could have been the one.

She leaned closer to his ear.

"You know you really played good today, almost better than Nathan" she mumbled and it was more about hurting Nathan than building up Vegas.

"Sorry Brooke, Nathan has a new rule now" Vegas said and pulled away.

Brooke looked at him in shock. What was it about rules between teammates.

"No cheerleaders" Vegas said and Brooke's glare focused on Nathan and Kenzie again. They were still kissing each other and her stomach tightened.

"He is always the exception from the rule" Vegas said and she walked away pissed. She didn't even bother to throw Vegas an annoyed glare. How did Nathan dare put up a rule that was basically keeping her away from getting laid and made him have make out sessions with Kenzie.

She was sick and fed up by now. If he wanted them to be nothing at all, why would he forbid his players to be with cheerleaders – including her? If he wanted more than just a physical relationship, what was he doing with this girl over there? Brooke couldn't understand what was going on and she was tiered to feel betrayed, because this meant her feelings were involved.

She was standing in the crowd where all the girls counted their money again before Nathan was told to enter the stage. His music started to play and he noticed that all the girls started to cheer and yell.

Nathan never was nervous about this event, he knew that girls were going crazy over him and he enjoyed this, but Brooke was in the front row and he wasn't sure if he wanted her to win this or not. He was still confused about the morning that he woke up next to her. He missed her in the past two days she was avoiding him by finding new excuses. He started to miss her touch and her kisses and he wondered if she found someone new. He walked out and the girls started to scream.

"10 dollars" the first started to scream before he would have even bothered to smile or to put his sunglasses off.

"30" others screamed. But Brooke didn't say a word; she just stood there emotionless and watched him. He wanted to show her what she was missing, so he put his pants off and was there just in his basketball shorts.

"Smells like sex in here" Rachel whispered towards Brooke and the brunette ignored her friend. Rachel seemed to have caught the sparks between Nathan and her and already figured what was going on, but she never really voiced it and though Brooke noticed that her friend probably knew just hold her mouth shut.

"Oh you are so right, they go crazy in here" Peyton agreed.

Peyton lost a bet with Bevin, so she was forced to date anyone that the blonde would bid for. Peyton was scared to end up with Tim. So she nervously played with her hair and watched the other girls go crazy over Nathan Scott. Rachel already had Owen, so she was leaning back and watching the madness.

"45 dollars" were outbid by "50", but Brooke still wasn't impressed. Nathan was getting pissed that she wasn't affected by any of this.

"60" some other girl screamed and he flashed a smile at this girl and she almost fainted. Yes, he was still able to do this. He just needed to make Brooke bid for him, so he opened up his shirt and showed his bare chest.

Blue letters covered his masculine chest and she read "boy toy". She tried hard to keep herself from bidding, she couldn't lose control now. She needed to figure out what this was about and what was more important, where he was standing in this whole thing.

"120" a loud voice screamed and Whitey swung his hammer. Nathan was sold and he wondered who the girl was that he would spend the evening with. His blue questioning eyes found Brooke's, but she just shrugged at him without making any apology. Nathan couldn't understand a thing until Lucas Scott came out. He was this shy blonde guy who was not any different than other guys in Tree Hill, if he wasn't a basketball player no girl would have bid on him. But he was the underdog now, the rising star. Lucas was insecure and didn't make such a show as his younger brother. He was just standing in the spotlight and smiling at the crowd that was screaming numbers at him. He was totally overwhelmed by this and he seemed motionless. Now and then he smiled politely rather than happy. This whole event was over his head and he still found it hard not to look in the blinding lights. His numbers went slow from 10 to 40, but they also seemed to stop there. Brooke didn't just want to bid for him - she wanted him to go away with a higher price. All the other players that have been bought were standing there in a row next to Whitey and Nathan was joking with Owen. They both concentrated on the new Raven's player and she knew neither of them was fond of him. Brooke caught Nathan's eye and he saw something daring in there. It was like they were the only ones in the room and he concentrated hard on the expression in them. That's when he realized something. His own words hit him harder than anyone else's probably ever would.

"_Lucas doesn't want to play by my rules"_. These words repeated over and over in his head and he couldn't hold her gaze anymore. He turned away and this was when he heard her.

"200" Brooke said and smiled at the blonde guy, who was totally shocked and looked down at her. Rachel and Peyton were in surprised as well next to her and Brooke smirked.

Nathan couldn't believe she just did this and he was trying hard to unclench his fists. This was probably a step too far. She didn't just bid for a player, but she also bid on his brother who was his rival for now and whom he wanted out of his team. He couldn't believe that she was able to do something like that. His stomach was aching and he couldn't believe how much self-control he needed to keep a straight face.

"Damn" he mumbled and Owen caught this, but he didn't understand why Nathan was so bothered by that.

"Sold for 200 dollars" Whitey said and Brooke smiled at Lucas who was still shocked about the amount of money that was spend on a date with him and as he saw Brooke he wondered why a girl like her would pay anyone to go out with her.


	7. All or Nothing?

Thanks for your great tipps, and hope you don't mind that it takes me longer to upload....

* * *

Brooke was holding Lucas name in her hands and walked down the hall as she was pulled inside a class room. She wanted to scream out of shock as Nathan pinned her against the door. This situation was too familiar to her by now, but she tried to escape old habits and not fall for him again. This was what the whole boy toy accident was about, right? His dark blue eyes were focused on her and she couldn't breathe anymore. He was intoxicating to her and she needed to be strong not to give in. She was watching his lips as he moved closer. His perfect shaped lips that she so badly wanted on her own were on her skin. Brooke didn't know what to do, or say, but her thoughts about it were interrupted anyway.

"I think you bid for the wrong Scott" Nathan breathed against her skin before his lips found her neck. She closed her eyes under his touch. She tried to breathe normally but failed. He smiled against her skin and Brooke felt weak in his arms. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted his touch to last longer. Her lips trembled, but she focused on staying calm and just pressed her lips together, while she was ringing for air. Nathan smirked while his hands were traveling down her hips and pulled her closer. He started to miss her so much and he was feeling something, that he never felt before, he was jealous. She just ignored him up there on the stage and spent her money on the only person on his team that he couldn't stand, his brother. Not that it would change a thing, but this way it was worse. Brooke found her voice by then. Even though it was still hard for her to vocalize what she wanted to tell him. He was too close.

"No" she collected herself and pushed Nate away. She couldn't have him this close now, she had to prove something or to figure things out and she couldn't with him this close. His eyes were pinning her more down than his arms as he looked at her in shock. Yes, he couldn't understand what was going on between them and why Brooke was so different now. His dark blue eyes were controlling her and she needed to focus again, so she started to stare down on the floor rather than to face him.

"Why did you bid for him?" Nathan wondered. He pulled her head up, but she still didn't look at his eyes. She looked past him and thought for a second about her reasons, did she had any. Being in his arms made her forget what this was all about. It didn't take long before the pictures of him kissing Kenzie came back to her and anger built up in her. She was sure her feelings were involved by now and she wanted to escape them or at least make him feel the same.

"I didn't think you care" she said and her glare was angry. Nathan was surprised because now he noticed how much he really cared, but he couldn't voice it. He didn't want her to know either. So he remained silent. She lied and she knew that but she hoped that he would never figure that out. She waited for any sign of weakness from him, but it never came. He just let go of her and walked towards the door.

"Who said I care?" he whispered bitter. He saw her in his favorite red dress and it was like another knife.

"See" she nodded and put her hand on the door knob. She wanted him to stop her so badly, but now that it happened she wondered why she was wishing for that. She breathed out before she opened the door. He knew he had shown weakness, and he hated himself for that. Nathan Scott was never weak in any way.

Brooke walked out and Nathan was close behind her as they bumped into Owen.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Owen wondered "alone?" he added as he noticed that the room was dark and no one else was in there. Brooke and Nathan looked at each other and searched for any good explanation, but they had none. That's when they got help from Rachel. She just walked over and grabbed Owen's shirt.

"Come on, will you stop sneaking around and start to enjoy our date? You're the boy toy and you do whatever I want" Rachel grinned and winked at Brooke. Brooke breathed out and faked a smile.

"I better search for my date now" she smirked and her tone was not as cheery as usually and Nathan coughed. Brooke tensed and walked away before Nathan could make her feel any worse. Nathan was trying to breathe normal, though it was hard to see her walk away from him. It seemed like she was slipping away.

"I hope my date is hot" he smirked towards Owen, but he knew she had heard him. Brooke did not only search for Lucas now, but also for a girl with Nathan's name tag. She found it in Bevin's hand and was relieved. Bevin was the female Tim. Why did she even care? She shouldn't care at all.

Lucas was standing there close to the door. He had a nice smile on his face and seemed nervous.

"Hey" Brooke smiled as she walked towards him and showed him his name in her hands "looks like I own you today" she grinned.

Lucas smiled and searched for words. He couldn't believe he had a date with the head cheerleader.

"Yeah" he smiled unsure and Brooke smirked.

"Don't worry" she whispered "it's just a date" she grinned and turned around. She was feeling like someone was staring at her from behind and she turned around to face Nathan. He watched her carefully and she was unsure of what to do. So she turned around to Lucas and smiled.

"I haven't planned a great evening or anything, it's just I thought my friend Haley would win this" Lucas explained. He was totally unprepared for the case someone else would bid for him. This whole world was new to him.

"Don't worry" she whispered "I'm not that picky"

Lucas breathed out, she wasn't picky that's probably how she ended spending the evening with him, maybe it was a bet. He was nervous to go out with Brooke and Brooke noticed how his blue eyes were sparkling when he looked at her. He had a little crush on her since he joined the team and now he would get a chance to spend a day with her. Lucas was hoping that he wouldn't make a fool out of himself.

Nathan watched her in pain and anger until he found his name tag. No, he didn't want to spend his evening with Bevin. He already searched for some excuses that would make him leave the date earlier but Bevin gave the name tag to….Peyton. He smiled his evil smirk as the blonde walked towards him. Maybe this whole boy toy thing wouldn't end that badly for him at all.

"Hey" she whispered "my friends, kind of bid for you"

Brooke noticed the change in Nathan's date and couldn't breathe anymore. She couldn't believe that Nathan would go out with one of her best friends and that she felt this aching in her chest. Nathan knew that Brooke probably saw this, so he put his arm around the blonde and turned to face his brunette girl. Brooke swallowed hard while his eyes pinned her down again. She knew that he saw this as a kind of competition now and it worried her. Their eye contact didn't break for a while and they both wondered how they got there.

****

"Sorry that this is nothing special" Lucas said and opened the doors of Karen's café. Brooke stepped inside a dark café and wondered how the blonde was allowed to walk in here while it was closed. He had the keys, so they obviously weren't breaking in.

"My mum owns this place" he explained and turned the lights on.

Finally Brooke could see where she was. Karen's café was a sweet little place, which made one feel home when you looked around. There were nice pictures and the color of the walls also was in a warm peach. Brooke smiled.

"It's nice in here" she smirked and Lucas showed her towards a table.

"The best table in here" he smiled softly. His smile was making her want to grin as well. His eyes were warm on hers as he pulled the chair away to make her sit down. She looked down at the chair and sat down, looking around the other tables. This seemed like a nice date to her, though Lucas planned it for just a friend.

"Thanks" she whispered and tried to remember when a guy did something like that before. She couldn't remember any guy to even try and be a gentleman towards her. She couldn't even remember when she had her last real date, which was not about a hook up.

"I would give you the card, but there is barely something I can cook by myself" the blonde laughed as an apology "but I can make a great hot chocolate and a pie with ice cream" he added ashamed.

"That sounds perfect" she smiled and she didn't even lie about it. He walked away into the kitchen and she laughed to herself. She liked his worried way and how much he tried to impress her. She couldn't have picked better than him for this date. Basically she was sure that with no other guy she would have had a real date, especially not like this one.

*****

"Actually I have nothing planned" Nathan said and Peyton looked surprised. He was sure that Brooke would have picked him and with her he would drive to the beach house. He thought about how his evening could have been and sighed in regret.

"Oh" she just whispered and looked around. Peyton thought the sigh was about her and felt sorry. She wanted to make things easier, if this caused Nathan both were standing there and Nathan wondered whether he should even try and make this thing work out or if he just could bail on Peyton.

"Maybe we can go somewhere" Peyton suggested and Nathan nodded. He didn't really care. He just wanted to get this date over with and to know how Lucas and Brooke's date was going.

"Why not?" he agreed.

The both walked down to the docks where they saw a little restaurant and he suggested that they get a bite together. He was starving and this was a nice thing to do with a girl, he decided. Maybe he should have done that with Brooke? He wanted to forget about the brunette and to concentrate on the blonde, but his thoughts were focused on Brooke spending time with Lucas instead of him and he got angry again. He shook these thoughts away. Anyway Peyton would tell Brooke about this and the more it sounded like a real date the better it was for him. Brooke should feel like he did, the same jealousy – the same ordered and Nathan wondered why the blonde was this sad, her eyes seemed watery all the time and he didn't know if he was causing this, but he wanted her to be preoccupied.

"So you are a cheerleader right?" he asked and she smirked.

"Yes" she whispered. It was the first time they had talked since she suggested to go here.

"You like it?" he asked. He didn't really care, but he thought that a little small talk wouldn't kill him.

"Well…" Peyton took a break and thought about it "I guess" she answered and Nathan didn't know what to say to that. So they just waited until the waiter walked over with their food. He wondered how he could make the evening better for the both of them and how he could have made Peyton tell Brooke about it. He needed a plan now and he was sure he would come up with something. He noticed her folder that was full of bands he did never heard of.

"You like rock?" he asked guessing that this weren't hip hop artists and noticing her leather jacket.

*****

Brooke took another sip of the hot chocolate and smiled at Lucas.

"You didn't lie, you make a great hot chocolate" she said and Luke had a proud face expression. He was glad that Brooke seemed to enjoy herself and watched her carefully.

"You have some chocolate on your lip" he said and with a shaky hand he tried to wipe it away. Brooke looked up at him and couldn't stop but smile. He was this nice kid that seemed so fresh and different.

"Thanks" she winked and he put his hand away fast. He wondered if he overstepped his boundaries.

"So how does it feel?" she asked in her husky voice.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Being popular now?" she leaned towards him and Lucas thought about it.

"I don't think I am" he said and she laughed.

"Come on, you are the point guard now, you replaced Nathan Scott, that's when it all changed" she reminded him and Lucas leaned closer.

"You mean like cheerleaders that now pay to date me?" he asked and she laughed.

"Yeah, for example" she rolled her eyes, but a smile was on her lips and her dimples looked so cute. Lucas needed to catch himself before he could even speak.

"I start to like it, even more now" he smirked and Brooke laughed. He was really trying to flirt with her.

"You know you are so different than I expected" he smiled softly

"Not as hallow as you thought?" she asked bitter and he shook his head.

"I never thought you'll be so sweet" he corrected her and she could swear she blushed. No one ever referred to her as sweet or cute, she was always sexy or a bitch and she got used to that by now. His eyes were warm and soft on hers and this was like coming up for fresh air.

"You mean this, don't you?" she asked and he nodded.

"Why wouldn't I?" he wondered and Brooke leaned closer.

"Some guys lie to get a girl" she said sarcastic and he leaned closer and put her hair behind her ear and whispered.

"I don't even think about getting you, I am a realist" he asked innocent and she bit her lip. He was so cute and she liked the way he just said this.

****

"So we are at my home" Peyton looked at her front door and Nathan stopped in front of it "thanks for walking me home"

"I hope you had a nice time" he said and she nodded. They talked about her music and Nathan pretended to care about each and every band, though he zoned out as soon as she started to talk, but this way Peyton enjoyed herself –he knew that. She had a lot of bands that she liked, but she also told him some old stories about her friend Brooke and her. These ones were more useful for him, but they also reminded him of Brooke's date and he needed to relax again once these thoughts slipped into his head again. He couldn't be calm about this and he wondered what they were doing right now. Would Lucas also walk Brooke home? Would they also stand in front of her house now? Would he dare to touch her? Or even kiss her goodbye? Nathan's anger was killing him from the inside and he noticed that Peyton was still talking. He looked up at her and tried to get the topic.

"I had a nice evening" she mumbled and he was thankful that he just missed that.

"Me too" he lied and a picture of Brooke being kissed by Lucas was still in his head. He just couldn't shake it away. So he leaned closer towards Peyton and put her lose hair behind her ear.

"You looked beautiful by the way" he smiled and she seemed to melt away. She smiled at the dark haired basketball player while he looked her deep in her blue eyes and leaned towards her. His lips touched hers, but all he felt was that they weren't Brooke's.

******

"Thanks for walking me home" Brooke smiled at the blonde Scott whose jacket she was wearing all the way to her house. She was freezing and he offered it, without one word of complain from her. She enjoyed herself with him. He was just this polite and shy guy. She knew he was Nathan's brother, but they were just too different. She stopped at her porch and turned around to face him once again.

"Thanks for the jacket" she smiled and put it off.

"You were freezing, that's what a guy should do" he said.

Yes, a decent guy was probably supposed to do so, but Brooke couldn't remember when she met the last decent guy in Tree Hill.

"I had a nice evening with you, thanks" she whispered and her hand touched Lucas' as she gave him his jacket back. They were standing there with their hands so close and Brooke couldn't resist but locked her fingers with his. Lucas looked surprised, but she only smiled at him and he replied it.

"Thank you for the date" she faced him again and he nodded. He was still pretty surprised and his voice was shaky.

"It was my pleasure" he whispered and Brooke got on her toes to kiss his cheek. This was unusual for her, but Lucas seemed like one unusual guy, so she was just trying to keep up with him. She let his hand go and walked to her house. She just closed the door and leaned against it. She breathed out and giggled as she walked for the stairs. Lucas was still outside her house and he couldn't believe he went out with her and that his evening ended like this.


	8. Nothing Good About Goodbye

Hope you guys like the update and hope you keep reading. Thanks for all your sweet comments! And I can'tpromise any pairings yet, sorry.. ^^

* * *

Brooke was in her bed and thought about the evening that she had spent with Lucas. She shyly smiled as she remembered how she said good night and about Lucas' facial expression as they locked their fingers and were holding hands. She hadn't expected to have fun during the date or to find Lucas cute in the end. This was basically just a date to make her feel better about herself – it worked better than she would have ever thought. He was innocent and made her feel free. Feeling free and happy was nice - she started to miss this feeling so much. She started to giggle and rolled around and tried to calm herself down. She was way too cheery about this, and that had to stop, but this boy was so sweet and he treated her like a lady or like a girl, which she actually was. He even said that she was sweet. Sweet, she still bit her lip when she heard him say it over and over again in her head. A grin was on her face again and she couldn't wipe it away. This was different and she liked how different felt. This had been a sweet escape from her normal live. She was thrown out of her thoughts as her cell started ringing. Brooke took it in her hand and her smile vanished. The caller ID showed Nathan's name and she sighed –she was back in reality once again. She put the cell phone away and remembered why she even cared to go out with Lucas, she wanted to know how Nate would take it, and now… Did she really care? Maybe she also was afraid to find out. Her stomach tightened and she wondered if she should have picked up his phone. Was the younger Scott still the reason she felt this good about the date? Her smile was gone as she remembered how she woke up in his arms and how desperately she wished to stay in them, but knew that she couldn't. This wasn't his style or hers. In Lucas' arms she would probably never feel like she felt back then – like she didn't belong there. She sighed again and faced her phone. The caller ID didn't change. She hesitated as she put the phone away again and breathed normally.

Nathan's hand tightened around the wheel as well as around the phone - he dialed her number again. The thoughts in his head showed him different situations that could have stopped her from picking up. He hated each and every of them, because Lucas was in all of them. Nathan didn't want to know where Lucas' hands were and if his lips touched Brooke's and still these thoughts made him go crazy. He felt the need to punch this little nerd down and he smiled as he remembered how hard he could make the next practice for his half-brother. How could he be jealous of Lucas? Brooke was meant to be just a girl that he fooled around with, nothing more. He felt the need to punch this little nerd down and he smiled as he remembered how hard he could make the next practice for his half-brother. He dialed her number again and waited. She would pick up sooner or later and he was pleading for the first. His jaw was tight as he tried to shake all these thoughts away. For a second he thought that maybe, just maybe, she started to feel the same about him. Obviously she didn't change her ways. The sound of the waiting tune was making him sick and he tried to calm down. He wanted to relax and not trying to come up with new conclusions, but his mind just didn't stop. It was hard for him, because in his head he saw her in Luke's arms and he couldn't stand it. He stopped in her drive way and dialed her number once again. She never ignored his calls. They had an agreement and he wasn't willing to let her decide whether it was still on or not.

Brooke walked towards her window as she heard a car stop. It was a black car that she knew too well. She hesitated but picked up.

"Hey" she whispered. Her heart was beating like crazy and her voice was broken.

"I'll be at the door in 2 minutes" he simply said and hung up.

She took a deep breath and saw his car door open. He was just a shadow in the dark night and still he made her feel weak all over again. She tip toed downstairs, afraid to wake Rachel or Owen and slowly walked for the door. She hesitated. Her hand was on the door knob and she couldn't open it. She closed her eyes before she opened it. His lips were on hers as soon as she did. First she was shocked but then she enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers again. It was a passionate kiss; somehow it tasted different than the last ones. She didn't know how it happened but she gave in and her hands were running through his dark hair. She couldn't get any air, but this was the last thing on her head right now. But as she let herself fall a picture of Lucas appeared in her head. She couldn't shake it off and she was wondering why she couldn't. Nathan was glad that she didn't fight him on the kiss and he wondered if all his worries were just stupid. He had the girl in his arms, but somehow he wanted to stop her from slipping away. It felt like he was sharing her, he never felt this before. He couldn't stop but wonder if Luke's lips touched hers just seconds ago, or if his hands also travelled down her spine. His ego was wounded and he wanted to repair it badly. With each second that they kept kissing he felt like he was getting her back, like he was washing away her memories with Lucas and replacing them with his own. Brooke pulled away and looked into his eyes. She still was searching for some air to fill her lungs before she could speak.

"We can't" she breathed out and Nathan looked shocked. Her eyes were hurt as she said this. Just when they kissed it was the first time she realized this was leading nowhere. Maybe she wanted something that would last longer than just this night. It hurt her that she realized this. She needed to be strong and she needed to be selfish now.

"Is he still here?" Nathan asked, though he wasn't even sure whether or not he wanted to know this much. His stomach just ached as he thought about Lucas being in Brooke's bed. A place he never been himself.

"No he isn't" Brooke whispered and looked at him again. She had to swallow hard as she faced his dark blue eyes that were coldly starring back at her. He noticed something unfamiliar in her eyes too. It looked like guilt to him.

"Why would you care?" she asked. The question popped into her head and she just let it out without thinking about it.

"I don't" Nathan laughed bitter and he knew it was a lie "you are replaceable, all girls are".

Nathan knew that it was his ego talking, but right now it was the best he could offer. He wouldn't get his ego broken by a girl and she would never know how deep he was already in this.

Brooke remembered that he just spend the evening with one of her best friends and swallowed hard. Tears were building up in her eyes. She was right about him all this time. This would lead her nowhere.

"Why did you come here than?" she asked and Nathan breathed out. Brooke fought hard against all signs of weakness; she wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

He didn't know what he was doing here and why he told her about him and Peyton. He felt like he needed to, like he needed to prove something. The worst thing was that he just wanted to kiss her and forget all that happened today. They both looked at each other. Nathan balled his hand and tried hard to fight against the pain that he felt and Brooke was focusing on just keep standing there and not to break down. His eyes were still cold and she wondered if he was…she rolled her eyes at this thought.

"I mean I am replaceable as well" Nathan pressed out between his teeth.

"Are you…" Brooke wanted to ask if he was jealous, but the words were stuck in her throat. Her voice was shaky.

"No" Nathan shook his head and Brooke looked up towards the wall and tried to collect her thoughts. She didn't know what was left to say. He obviously answered her question and there was nothing left to ask. Nathan wanted to take his answer back or to ask her whether she was jealous, but it was already too late. He stood there unable to walk out or to move closer. She felt the same. The wind was blowing cold towards them and Brooke was the first to walk towards him and the door.

"You should go" she whispered and Nathan couldn't believe she just said that. She was swallowing hard and trying not to kiss him goodbye or to start cry in front of him.

"You really want me gone?" he asked and leaned closer: his lips almost on hers again and an arrogant smirk on them. Secretly she wanted to give in so much it physically hurt her not to, but she remained strong. This smirk… He thought he owned her and she wouldn't let him fool around with her like a toy that once he was bored with it would lie in the corner.

"I think it's for the best" she mumbled.

Nathan let out a sarcastic laugh and pulled away. This words were just like knifes that were stuck in his throat now. He wanted to say anything, but he couldn't just yet. Brooke's words were ringing in his ears and he searched for words.

"For the best" he repeated and she nodded.

"I…" she started but broke up, she didn't know what was left to say there.

"Because of him?" Nathan asked coldly and she hesitated. She didn't know if this was about Lucas or about her falling too deep in this. Her hesitation made Nathan go crazy inside. He couldn't believe he was replaced.

"You come back crawling to me" he smirked "dating was never your thing"

He needed to overplay this.

"No, it just never was yours" she reminded him. Nathan laughed sarcastic.

"Whatever" he breathed out and turned away from her and she watched him leave. She saw how he started his car and drove off. Brooke never thought her evening would end like this, but she just needed to accept it and closed the door.

*****

"Didn't you bid on the other Scott" Rachel's voice surprised her and Brooke breathed out slowly. The red haired was standing on the stairs in her bathrobe and looked worried at Brooke. Brooke's eyes were watery and she just searched for something to change the subject.

"You could have killed me" she whispered in faked laughter.

"That's not the answer to my question" Rachel told her while she walked down and faced her friend, Brooke hesitated "didn't Scotty boy got enough sneaking with you today at school? Or in the last few weeks?"

These words from her friend shocked Brooke. She didn't know that someone caught them and knew about their little arrangement.

"You knew?" Brooke wondered and Rachel simply laughed.

"B. Davis, you really thought I didn't notice how you sneaked out night by night and how he brought you home in the morning?" Rachel sat down on the couch and Brooke followed her. The red haired looked worried at Brooke. And Brooke was searching for an explanation.

"Are you mad?" she asked and looked at her friend. She didn't know what to expect from her. She also didn't figure out how to explain all that happened to her. She just noticed that she couldn't fight the tears away anymore.

"No" Rachel whispered "I can understand that you didn't tell me, it wasn't just a thing…you started to fall for him, right?" Rachel asked and Brooke took a deep breath. It surprised her that this was so obvious. She remembered the butterflies she sometimes felt when she was close to Nathan and the tears that just almost built up in her eyes as he left her now. She was way too deep in this – she felt for him already.

"Maybe" she whispered. Rachel looked into her hurt eyes and put her arm around Brooke. Brooke's tears fell down and rolled down her cheek.

"It will get better with time" she reassured her friend, but Brooke felt like she would need a lot of time to pick up the pieces.

"I didn't plan for it to happen" she sobbed and Rachel pulled her tighter.

"This happens" Rachel whispered and Brooke put her head on her friends shoulder.

"I told him to leave" she mumbled. She decided to tell Rachel the whole story, because she knew it anyway by now and Brooke needed someone to listen to her. This was hard on her. Rachel never judged her, she was just there for her and Brooke needed a friend right now.

*****

Nathan just made it out of her drive way and stopped in the next parking lot and hit against the steering wheel. He couldn't believe she just thrown him out. He felt rejected and he was angry with himself. He put his head on the wheel and breathed in and out. He wondered how he got there and how he could change how he felt. The thing was, he never felt for a girl before. Not like that anyways. She ended this, before it really started. He still felt her lips on his and it drove him mad. He could have fixed this maybe, but why would he try, when it wasn't what she wanted. He felt his hate against Lucas build up. All the pictures that were running through his head were now about his half-brother and Brooke. It killed him to wonder if he would have made Brooke happy and if she would start to go out with Lucas now. He hit the steering wheel once again and breathed out in despair. He should have ended things when she woke up in his bed after the party. This way he would have walked out a winner. Now, he was the guy who was sitting in his car and trying to get over all the anger and pain that a girl caused him. He couldn't understand how he got there. He remembered how it felt when he woke up and saw her in his arms. Why was he afraid to let her in? Oh, right, he just witnessed the reason why. Because Brooke would let him fall for someone new, someone fresh! He hated to know that he was right and to know that he was missing her.

He started the engine again and drove off, he didn't know where he headed, he needed to let out some steam and the only way he could have was to do something, anything. So he drove around, fighting all the feelings that showed themselves. He just stopped as he saw a bar. He checked his pocket for his fake ID and walked out.

*****

Brooke was lying in her bed and watched the ceiling. Just some hours ago she was cheery in this bed and now tears were falling down her cheeks. Rachel fixed her. She already started to feel better and thought that maybe she could get some sleep, but now lying in her bed, she knew that she was as broken as before. Nathan's cold face expression as he told her, that he wasn't jealous or that she was replaceable. Brooke rolled around and felt her lip tremble. She thought about their kiss and wondered what it meant to him, but obviously she didn't mean a thing to him.

She breathed in and out and tried to close her eyes, but every time she tried, she saw his face and his arrogant smirk as he told her she fail a relationship anyway.

Why was this so hard on her? She knew it was just an agreement and she was the one who ended it.

*****

Nathan felt the alcohol burn his throat and hoped that with every shot he would erase another memory from this evening. No matter how much he drank, his thoughts travelled back to her.

*****

Brooke pulled the blanket up and looked outside her window. She wondered where he was now and what he was doing. She knew that this was probably not helping, but she couldn't stop herself from thinking about him.


	9. Point to Prove

_Hey guys, I have internet again, so hopefully I will update more often now!_

_Thanks for your lovely reviews and I hope you still will follow this story...._

_

* * *

  
_

It was another school day and Brooke was walking the hallway with Rachel like she always did. Owen was holding the red haired in his arm and was still clueless about the whole Brooke Nathan drama that was going on. Brooke still was searching for Nathan. She wondered how they would act around each other once they meet again. She thought about him the whole weekend and was still restless. She knew that she shouldn't have fallen for him, but there she was and she couldn't have changed anything. He wasn't the guy you date, the guy you want to show your friends… Lucas on the other hand - was. She took a deep breath before she stopped in front of her locker. Rachel was going through her stuff as Owen started to cheer.

"Look at Nate" he laughed "god man, you should let the girl breathe from time to time"

Brooke let her books fall and turned around to face the girl that Nathan replaced her with. She was in total shock as she recognized the blonde locks and the leather jacket. Nathan's eyes focused on Brooke's and she tried her hardest to look confident, while she was brooding inside. Her heart seemed to have stopped and she didn't know what to do or how to behave. Peyton smiled at her shyly, she wasn't quite used to this kind of attention and was a bit ashamed to be caught kissing the basketball star of Tree Hill.

"Here" Rachel handed Brooke the book that fell on the floor.

"Thanks" Brooke muttered between the teeth and Rachel turned to face the disaster that Brooke already noticed.

"Oh" Rachel said ignorant towards Peyton and Peyton wondered why the red haired was so offended by this.

Nathan walked over to Owen and punched him soft into his arm.

"Man, now you really know how to get attention" Nathan laughed and Brooke couldn't help but think that these words were meant for her ears. Nathan probably wanted her to see the new changes that he made.

"I wanted to tell you" Peyton whispered at Brooke, but the brown haired just fake coughed at that.

"You have to believe me" the blonde insisted and Brooke nodded.

"I'm happy for you P. Sawyer" Brooke smiled. It took all the control that she could collect in herself.

"Thanks" Peyton smiled back and Brooke glanced at Nathan.

"But be careful" she added as she walked past Nathan.

To see Brooke still hurt Nathan. Sure it was a good distraction to make out with the blonde and it was a positive effect, that Brooke was offended by his choice – but to see Brooke's red lips made him want to grab her and touch them. He tried hard to concentrate on whatever Owen was talking about, but obviously he failed. As she just walked past him her sweet perfume filled his nose and he remembered how she teased him every time he would smell her hair before he kissed her neck. Nathan tensed and pulled Peyton closer. He didn't want to hold her, but she was the one he was allowed to hold. Nathan wasn't sure if it was his ego or if he was just hurt, but after he talked to Brooke, he made a call to Peyton. He knew their date sucked and he wondered why she couldn't see it, but obviously she wanted a boyfriend and he needed someone to fool around with, so he invited her over and now here he was with a girl that he kind of dated. Nathan just pulled Peyton closer and kissed her.

"Oh you really can't get your hands off her" Owen laughed.

"I bet he can't" Rachel said sarcastic and Nathan stopped to give her a stare, but she just cuddled into Owen and smirked at him. She knew that she couldn't act like she knew his and Brooke's dirty secret and right now she wished she could – she would make him regret the pain he caused Brooke.

Nathan smirked back at her, but now he wondered whether Brooke betrayed their contract. If she did maybe… He stopped himself from thinking any further and looked at Peyton.

"I should go now, lessons and stuff" he said and walked off. Rachel and Owen smiled politely at Peyton and she wondered if there was something going on that she wasn't aware of just yet. Brooke was gone so fast that Peyton started to worry if her best friend was pissed at her about not telling her about Nathan, but Brooke never was someone who really cared about Peyton's love life. Maybe she just didn't because Peyton barely had something you can consider love life, well until now. Peyton was worried now and somehow Rachel's face expression made her feel weird, so she also left and walked towards her math class.

She sat down beside Brooke and smiled awkward.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, B. Davis" Peyton muttered and Brooke nodded. She wasn't really mad at the blonde, but she just was too deep in this feeling that she didn't really care. The door was opened again and Lucas walked in. He smiled and nodded at Brooke.

"Hey you" Brooke smiled. Somehow when she saw Lucas' face she lightened up and all the anger was gone. This felt good. The girl behind him was new to her, she never noticed her before in this class. Haley smiled nicely at her and she grinned back.

"I'm Brooke" the brunette said and the shy girl walked towards her.

"Haley" she said.

"Aren't you the tutor or something?" Peyton asked and Hales nodded.

"Yeah" Lucas said and inside he was nervous to talk to Peyton Sawyer. Everyone knew about her webcam and he secretly had a crush on her since they were on the same school, but Brooke was sitting next to her and he couldn't stop looking at the dimpled girl. Her eyes were warm and her smile made him feel comfortable. Peyton was always the cold girl, the one that was always trying to keep her distance.

"Is the seat free?" Lucas asked and Brooke nodded. She liked how innocent Lucas looked as he asked and she was thankful that he preoccupied her from thinking about Nathan. Haley sat down next to Lucas and the lesson started. Somewhere between the lines of the teacher Brooke's and Luke's hands touched. A smirk flashed on her face and she noticed that he was smiling shyly next to her.

Her heart started beating like crazy and she didn't get a word that the teacher said from this moment on.

*****

Nathan was waiting for Peyton at her locker. She was already late and he had two lessons to think about Brooke – now he needed distraction. Of course he didn't get distraction. The blonde was walking down the hall with Lucas and Brooke. Haley left them because she had to tutor some guy. Lucas was excited to hang out with two cheerleaders. Nathan shut his locker closed in anger. This guy had 50 % of his genes and he was stealing his game. Whitey made Lucas one of the starting five. Dan was riding Nathan about this all weekend, but until now he didn't really care… Or maybe he cared and now it was getting too much for him –seeing him walking down the halls with his girl.

"Hey" Peyton leaned against the locker and smiled at the dark haired boy.

Nathan was still tensed and waited to put his poker face on. Lucas felt uncomfortable as well and Brooke searched for any excuse to get away from Nathan.

"Hey, do you guys want to grab some lunch?" Owen interrupted their thoughts and both were thankful for that.

"Sure" they answered in sync and regretted it the moment they noticed how stupid they both were. Of course the other would say yes to that and now they had no other way out. Rachel rolled her eyes and Nathan noticed it again, but Peyton leaned against him and his thoughts were interrupted. Brooke breathed in and out.

"You guys know Lucas, right?" she whispered and Owen gave her a weird look.

"What does the guy do…" he started but a kick from Rachel made him stop. Rachel was eyeing the blonde Scott and wondered what made Brooke see anything in him. Her eyes wandered to Nathan and she still couldn't understand it. On the other hand she saw who was in Nathan's arm and decided that Lucas at least had a better taste in women.

*****

Brooke waited until the others made their way to the cafeteria and looked worried to Lucas.

"You can bail - if you want to" she mumbled "I didn't know Nathan would join us"

"You eat often with him, don't you?" he asked and Brooke remembered how she spent her last few lunches.

"I guess" she said awkward.

"Do you want me to bail?" he asked and looked worried.

"No" she let out shocked, and she knew that she really meant it.

"So I don't bail" Lucas smiled. He was afraid that he wasn't good enough to hang out with her friends. Brooke noticed that Lucas felt tense and took his hand.

"They normally are nice" Brooke tried to convince Lucas and he laughed.

"Never saw Nathan nice, but maybe it's just me" he added.

"Well I think you got the gene for that – he really lacks that" Brooke smiled and Lucas was pretty happy about this. The girl next to him was still holding his hand and Brooke noticed it as well.

"Just in case" she winked at him.

"It's a good case than" he smirked at her.

Nathan watched the both of them and threw his plate down. Peyton shrugged in shock and Rachel threw him a look.

"Sorry" he pressed through his teeth.

"Man, you seem to be somewhere else in your thoughts" Owen said and Brooke walked towards them with Lucas. Nathan immediately noticed it and his throat tightened.

"Yeah, are what are you thinking about, Nate?" Rachel asked and Brooke sat down.

"Just how important it will be for us to win the next game and how Whitey put some losers as the starting five" Nathan flashed his arrogant smirk at Lucas.

"I think they are mostly the same" Lucas just stated. He wanted to take the higher road – to impress Brooke and she squeezed his hand. He wasn't sure if that meant they were dating, but he wanted to enjoy every second that he would get with her. Peyton's big blue eyes focused on him. Did he just say something wrong?

"Well he decided to start with you" Nathan said more obviously and Brooke threw him a warning look. His smile was still on his lips and she hated that. Nathan wouldn't make this a cozy little gathering. Brooke looked at Lucas who still stayed calm. He wasn't going to bail though he really wanted to smack this jerks face.

"You know guys, I forgot something to drink" Brooke smiled sorry "Peyton you too?" she added and the blonde nodded.

"Oh me too" Nathan grinned at her "I think I'll get us something" he smirked as Brooke was already standing.

Actually she wanted to help Lucas escape, but it seemed to have backfired.

"I can get yours" Brooke faked a smile, which looked more like a grimace.

"Na, you will just let it fall" Nathan laughed.

"I can help her carry the stuff" Lucas suggested.

"Why? I need to go anyway" Brooke saw his crooked smile and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right back" Brooke smiled at Lucas and he nodded. He still felt Peyton's eyes on him and wondered how he even got on her radar, after she ignored him for the past few years.

Nathan was waiting for Brooke, but she just walked past him and bumped into him. She didn't plan on it to happen, but she liked to have done so.

"Oh that hurt" Nathan laughed as he caught up with her.

"Really?" Brooke looked at him "what game are you playing Nate?" she asked and he laughed loudly.

"A game" he repeated "now you flatter yourself" he grinned.

"Whatever, so you just co-accidently date one of my friends?" Brooke asked.

"Like you date my brother?" Nathan raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you didn't care" she whispered and took two cokes out and went to pay for them.

"I don't" Nathan said self-confident "you don't either – I thought"

"I don't" Brooke agreed and he paid all the drinks.

"Here" Brooke handed him 5 dollars "I don't want anything from you anymore"

"Keep that as a tip" Nathan laughed and walked away.

Brooke was in rage and couldn't believe he just said that. He was back to being the jerk he had always been.

"You know what I'm fed up" Brooke rolled her eyes at Nathan and looked down at Lucas "you want to take a walk?" she asked and the rest of the table looked confused at her.

"Sure" Lucas mumbled and Brooke smiled as he took her hand.

"Sorry guys" Brooke apologized "see you two at home" she whispered towards Rachel who nodded.

Rachel wondered what Nathan could have possibly done to make her friend leave this battle field, but she just hoped that it wasn't too bad.

"Is Brooke into broody guy?" Owen asked and Rachel simply shrugged.

"More like un…" Nathan started and Rachel gave him an evil look.

"Watch it" Owen said before she could and Nathan laughed.

"Just kidding" he explained and looked at Peyton "you want to go as well?"

"I think I…" she started and felt his hand on her knee "okay" she changed her mind.

******

"Sorry about this" Brooke said and Lucas smiled.

"Don't worry I'm used to lines like that by now" Lucas explained and Brooke was still feeling guilty.

"Not on your basketball free days" she said worried and he squeezed her hand.

"I think I might survive this, with a little help" he smirked at her.

"Can I help?" Brooke asked and bit her lip. Her heart was almost jumping out of her chest.

"I think" he said and they stopped. His fingers locked with hers.

"Go out with me again, would you?" he asked and his hands were shaky as well as his chest almost exploded.

"I think I can do that" Brooke smiled and went to her tip toes to give him a soft kiss.

* * *

_Bdavisrulz, sorry about Nathan Peyton thing, but I just always had it in my mind, hope you still liked it_


	10. Love Hate Games

Nathan felt sick as he saw that. He hated that Lucas lips were touching the ones he was meant to touch. His jaw tightened and his grip around Peyton's hand became too strong.

"Au" Peyton screamed out in pain.

"Sorry" Nathan turned to face her as well as Brooke stopped the kiss to look after her friend.

"Peyton, are you okay?" the brunette asked as she walked over.

"Yeah, my wrist hurts though" Peyton whispered in pain and Lucas took her hand. He slowly felt her wrist with his fingers. Peyton almost blushed when his fingers were on her wrist, though she was in total pain. She knew this was a bad sign and she looked down to concentrate again. Peyton's face was filled with pain and Lucas' face became concerned.

"I think it's broken" he mumbled and Peyton looked shocked. Brooke tried to comfort her friend and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, we get you to the nurse" Brooke said and smiled comforting at her.

Peyton was smiling back at her through her pain and tried to breathe normally, she couldn't explain what was wrong with her while she was around Lucas. Nathan came closer and gave Brooke a daring look, so that she stepped away.

"I will take care of that" Nathan said. Brooke couldn't believe that and her jaw tensed as she watched Peyton giggle and Nathan's hand wander down to her hip.

"It's okay Nathan" Peyton whispered and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"No, this was my fault and I will take responsibility" Nathan smiled and his voice was sweet. Brooke heard his tone and her stomach ached. She wondered if Nathan really felt for Peyton and she hated to be unsure about this. Brooke knew that she was jealous. She started to fall for Nathan along the way and she couldn't explain what was wrong with her, Lucas was standing next to her and his fingers found hers. She locked them around his and smiled. It all was heavy on her heart – she was feeling sad and hurt but also happy and daring.

"Alright" Brooke said softly now. Lucas really calmed her down and she was looking forward their date.

"I think your boyfriend could take care of you, Sawyer" Brooke winked. It was just a charade, but she needed to put on a mask to not fall apart. Nathan hated how Brooke pronounced the word boyfriend, like she still doubted he could ever be one. He knew that he didn't seem like the perfect boyfriend, especially now that he broke his girlfriend's wrist, but he hated that she doubted him. With her he would have been different. He remembered how he drove her home and how they used to laugh about the cluelessness of their friends. He wanted to take her in his arms again and….

Brooke smirked at Peyton and walked off with Lucas. Nathan was left there with the blonde and he wondered what plans Brooke had with Lucas or what made her change her mind to take care of her friend.

Peyton smiled. She thought that Brooke wanted to give her and Nathan some space and was thankful. She wanted to have the approval of her friend and she liked that she had it now. At least she thought so.

Brooke and Lucas were walking down the halls still holding hands. Brooke needed to escape Nathan - she always started to feel weak around him. She remembered to be kissed by him or how his hands felt on her hips. She swallowed hard before she stopped and glanced at Lucas.

"So you still want to go on a date with me?" she wondered. Her voice was innocent and she couldn't explain why it was. Lucas grinned at her and showed their locked hands to her.

"What do you think?" he asked and she laughed while she rolled her eyes. She already forgot they were holding hands all day.

"Of course I want to" Lucas said honestly and Brooke looked deep into his blue eyes.

"Me too" she whispered and Lucas laughed uncomfortable. He wasn't used to flirt with girls. He never had a real clue of what he was doing and now he was flirting with her – the popular girl, who could have had anyone in this school and she still said ye to him.

"This time I want to do it right" he whispered "so you pick out what you want to do and where you want to go" he insisted and she agreed. It was really easy to hang out with Lucas. He walked her to her next class and promised to pick her up at 8.

******

"You are going out with the older Scott?" Owen asked again. He thought that he probably went deaf.

"She is going out with Lucas again, dumbass" Rachel said annoyed. Owen asked the same question at least three times now and she wanted to know more details than that.

"Yes" Brooke said and fixed her hair.

"I thought Nathan is more your style" Owen joked. He had no clue how close he was to the truth and Brooke let her brush fall down. This was a stupid move and she knew that. Now she needed to overplay this and had no clue how to start it. Of course Nathan was more her style and she had been there, but maybe she wanted something real now – a real relationship.

"Who said this is just about sex?" she asked and Owen laughed.

"Are you growing up?" he wondered and Rachel punched him softly.

"Could you behave like a normal boyfriend and stay out of the chick talk?" Rachel asked.

"Why?" Owen leaned closer and kissed her "jealous that Brooke might tell me more secrets than you?"

"Like you wish" Rachel laughed between the kisses that Owen placed on her lips.

Brooke breathed out in relieve. They at least stopped talking about Nathan at least she thought so.

"Or couldn't you get to Nathan and now you try the pity trophy?" Owen joked "I mean Nathan seems to try the relationship road, though I thought he had a thing going with some other chick"

Chick! Owen just called Brooke a chick. She hated that Nathan had talked about their – whatever it was – with Owen.

"Well I guess the girl got bored and it might as well have been Peyton" Brooke mumbled.

"Bitchy" Owen said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Could you leave us alone for a sec?" Rachel asked and Owen was confused. She leaned in and mumbled something in his ear. Brooke watched them from the mirror and Owen's lips formed a smile.

"Alright" he said and walked away.

"Finally" Rachel moaned and Brooke laughed.

"Thanks" the brunette whispered and searched for a fitting lipstick.

"So is this your way to get over Nathan?" Rachel asked "because if it is, than it's good, I mean it's a win win situation. You get Nathan jealous, like he did today with Peyton and you get to fool around with Lucas which might be even fun"

"It's not just to get over Nathan" Brooke said in defense "I like Lucas"

"See I hoped you wouldn't say that" Rachel got up and walked over to her friend.

"Why not?" Brooke asked and Rachel didn't know how to start so she leaned against the wall and thought about it for a second.

"He is not your type" Rachel whispered.

"Oh well, I think I should decide who my type is and who not" Brooke said offended "and I think if Nathan was my type, than I totally need a change"

"Brooke you are hurt now and maybe you think that Lucas might ease the pain" Rachel whispered.

"I'm not in pain" Brooke breathed out in rage "but thanks for your encouraging words".

"Brooke" Rachel tried to ease her friend's rage.

"No, you know Lucas would have never said that I am some chick he uses" Brooke's face was tense and Rachel gave up.

"I didn't mean to offend you or Lucas, I mean if he makes you happy…" Rachel said and Brooke grabbed her bag and walked out.

"Whatever Rachel" she said and closed the door shut.

Lucas was already waiting for her in his truck. It was an old, orange truck that she had seen when her car broke down. She wondered how he got it or why he was allowed to drive in it. She took a deep breath as she walked towards the car. Lucas got up and opened the door for her.

"Thanks" Brooke smiled.

The blonde guy had a warm smile and she could tell that he was nervous and so was she. The anger she just felt about her fight with Rachel was still there, but it was silent now. Lucas blue eyes sparkled from the street lights and Brooke wondered if her eyes did the same.

"You didn't have to steal a car, just to pick me up" Brooke laughed and Lucas joined her.

"It's my uncle's" he said after a while and Brooke nodded in an understanding way.

"So where are we going?" Lucas wondered and Brooke smirked.

"You like pool?" she wondered and Lucas nodded.

"Well than we drive to the pool bar" Brooke grinned and Lucas started the car. His hands were slightly wet, because he still couldn't believe he was there with her now and that they would have their second date.

"Hey what happened?" Owen walked in and found Rachel lying on Brooke's bed. Her eyes were watery and she seemed to be preoccupied.

"We had a fight" Rachel mumbled and Owen sat down beside her and took her face in his hands.

"You guys always fight but you always make up again" he remembered her. He saw the two girls have a lot of fight, but none of them ever been this sad.

"I said some stupid things to her, I just shouldn't have" Rachel whispered and cuddled into his arms.

"What did you say?" Owen asked.

"I made Lucas down" Rachel said and Owen laughed.

"Everyone does!" he choked out.

"Yeah, but we can't anymore" Rachel mumbled "she likes him and we need to support her"

"Why? The guy is a jerk" Owen disagreed.

"How would you have felt if she said the same about you to me?" Rachel wondered.

"She wouldn't have, because I am awesome" Owen grinned.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and pulled away from him "forget it".

"No, I would have hoped you don't listen" he mumbled.

"But I would have" Rachel muttered and Owen pulled her face to his.

"Okay I cut the guy some slack if it makes you happy" he promised and Rachel nodded.

She kissed him soft and put her head on his chest.

"And I owe Brooke anyway" he grinned.

"Why?" Rachel asked surprised.

"You called me your boyfriend today" he reminded her.

"I did not" Rachel tried to defend herself but remembered the moment that she said it.

"You so did" Owen teased her.

"Shut up" Rachel commanded.

"You can't take it back anymore" Owen still teased her and she softly punched him.

"I'm your boyfriend" Owen sing sang.

"Not for if you keep going like that" Rachel warned him and he pulled her closer.

******

Lucas helped Brooke out of the car and she smirked as they walked to her favorite club. She didn't care about the people that passed them. It was like they weren't there. Lucas told her about his mum and his uncle. He worked at his uncle's shop and at his mother's café. It sounded nice that Lucas had a caring family that was always there for him.

"Enough about me how are your parents?" Lucas asked and Brooke's face became sad.

"They are never there and they barely care about me" Brooke simply said and Lucas felt like he ruined the situation.

"Sorry" he mumbled and Brooke laughed.

"I'm used to it now, like a lot of Tree Hill teenagers, you should consider yourself lucky" Brooke told him with a smile and Lucas grinned.

"I do, but more like now" he raised his eyebrow and Brooke smiled at him. Lucas really flirted with her and she could tell he meant all the things he said. She bit her lip as they walked inside.

"By the way, here" she handed him his fake ID.

"What's this?" Lucas asked skeptical. Brooke giggled as he read his name.

"Brad Broody" Lucas laughed and Brooke shrugged.

"Well it just fitted" she whispered and he just opened the door for her.

"I guess I deserve that" he muttered in her ear and she got chills.

She just walked towards the table and put her handbag down.

"So broody boy, are you ready to lose?" she asked with a daring stare.

"Let's see your game" Lucas leaned closer and Brooke could barely breath. He was flirting with her and she liked it.

Nathan just swallowed his drink at the bar as he heard a familiar laughter. He turned around to see Brooke putting her hand on Lucas shoulder. Nathan smashed the glass at the table.

"Easy boy" the bartender said and Nathan just gave him an ignorant look. Brooke was still leaning towards Lucas and Nathan tensed.

"Another Jacky Coke" he pressed between his lips and the bartender shook his head.

"Come on" Nathan repeated and put his ID down: John Hanson. Brooke thought it sounded a lot like handsome and he really liked it back then, now he wondered what Lucas' ID read.

"It's your last though" the bartender told him and Nathan nodded.

"Whatever".

Brooke still laughed as Lucas drank his beer.

"Is this fun for you?" he asked and Brooke laughed.

"Not that this isn't really cute to watch you drink this to impress me, I think there are better things we could do" she whispered at his ear and heard a loud bang. Nathan once again let his glass down. Brooke's eyes widened in shock. She felt totally relaxed until now. Brooke turned away from Nathan and faced Lucas.

"I think we might as well do something much better" Brooke whispered and took his hand "come on". She wanted to escape this awful situation. Brooke never missed Nathan until she saw him again. Brooke concentrated on Lucas. He was nervous and his heart was beating like crazy. Brooke pulled him to the wall that she leaned against. Lucas breathed against her as she looked in his blue eyes. She needed to forget Nathan, but she was feeling bad if she used Lucas for that. Maybe she wasn't fooling him, she really liked Lucas. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. Her lips were close to his.

"So you still want to play pool?" she whispered.

Nathan's stomach ached as he thought about Lucas kissing Brooke just some steps away from him. He hated this guy and he couldn't believe that Brooke was going out with his half brother. He just took another sip and the alcohol burned down his throat. Brooke smiled as she felt Lucas' lips on her own and she forgot all the tension that she felt, he made her forget everything. Nathan got up and walked out of the bar. He just sat down in his car and put his head on the steering wheel. He couldn't believe how desperate he felt right now…


	11. Breath on my skin

Brooke was in school once again. She liked how her date with Lucas went and smiled brightly. She remembered how the kiss started as a revenge thing and ended in this - butterflies in the stomach kind of kiss. They were a couple now: she was dating Lucas Scott. He said it himself and she liked how openly he discussed it with her. Her eyes sparkled when she thought about him and her heart was beating faster. She didn't tell Rachel about her date, because she arrived home late and didn't really want to wake her friend, especially after the fight they had. In the morning she left early to take a ride to school with Lucas. They were walking down the halls and holding hands just like couples do. This was a new experience for Brooke and she decided to enjoy every second of it. Now Lucas had class and she had one free lesson, she normally would spend with Rachel or Peyton, but she really didn't want to see either of them right now. They both were too much for her to take right now. So she decided to go to the gym and work on the routine for her squad.

"Well, well Brooke Davis" she heard Nathan's voice and simply regretted her own decision. How did she not expect him to be at the gym? Well she expected him to be all cozy with Peyton, obviously.

"Nate" she faked a smile and walked past him. At least she thought she could walk past him.

"Why the cold shoulder?" Nathan asked and put his arm in her way, leaning against the wall of the small hallway. Brooke's breath stopped for a second: she was way too close to Nathan and she tried to avoid this moment so badly. She smelled his after shave and regretted her decision so badly once again. Nathan's face was focused on hers and she could hear his heartbeat. If she didn't know better she would guess that nothing had changed and that any second he would pull her in the janitor's cabin and start to kiss her neck. She needed to clear her mind immediately. She was dating now and she wanted to be a good girlfriend to Lucas, he deserved that.

"No cold shoulder" she whispered and backed away. Her voice was more like a whim, but she decided to ignore that fact.

"Oh so you are not trying to avoid me, or to keep your distance?" Nathan wondered. He noticed the small steps that Brooke had made to get away from him and just walked closer to her again.

"What are you afraid of Brooke?" he asked and his voice was more of a whisper. A seductive whisper as Brooke noticed. Her heart was beating faster and she didn't know what to do or to say right now. She knew exactly what she was afraid of: too be too deep into Nathan or to betray Lucas. She was afraid to lose her self-control. A part of her just wanted to press Nathan against the wall and kiss his neck and bury her hands in his hair. Her breath stopped for a second and she needed to inhale.

"I'm not afraid Nathan" she tried to tell him confident, but her voice was too shaky for that. Nathan laughed. He was totally messing with Brooke, he played a game: he didn't know if he affected her at all, but he had to be right at some point. He saw how her lower lip started to shake slightly, like it always did when she was lying. He just wondered what she was lying about or if he just imagined that.

"You're not" he said and leaned closer. His breath was tickling her skin and she stopped breathing for a second. She felt how his head was close to her neck now and she couldn't stop herself from closing her eyes. She was missing him so badly and to have him tease her like that was just hurting her. Brooke felt the pain from controlling herself rush through her veins as she formed fists to stop herself from grabbing Nathan's neck and to pull him closer.

"Stop it" she said and backed off two steps. It was almost impossible to do so, but she managed it anyways. Her feed felt like stones that were deep in the floors, but she moved them.

"What's wrong?" Nathan leaned against the wall and watched her catch her breath. He himself felt out of breath, because he was so close. He smelled her perfume and he almost touched her skin. He had been too close to taste his own kind of drug and now it was hard to keep his cool around her. He still tried to overplay it, but watching her lips form a pout made it hard on him. He wanted to have her in his arms and to touch her once again.

"You shouldn't do things like that" Brooke whispered "you are dating my best friend"

"And you my half brother" Nathan mumbled back "like it ever stopped you before". He couldn't see any problem with that. Brooke looked up and laughed.

"Maybe you don't, but I don't want to be a bitch that cheats on her boyfriend" Brooke said self-confident.

"You are dating the jerk now?" Nathan laughed, though inside it felt like something broke. Until now he could have pretended that she was just fooling around with Lucas, that he would be just another conquer for her – and this already made him fall apart from time to time. But listening how she thought that this was getting serious, hearing her call _HIM_ her boyfriend – felt like the bubble that he created was gone and shattered apart.

"He is not a jerk" Brooke mumbled in Lucas' defense.

"Oh so this is how you play now?" Nathan asked and leaned closer. His lips were inches away from hers.

"You trying to resist me?" he smiled as he saw that she bit her lip.

"Nathan" she almost got out in pain "we are done. Whatever we had, it's over!"

"Said who?" he said and leaned even closer. Her words cut him like knives, but he couldn't show her.

"Hey Brooke" Owen walked in and on them.

Brooke turned around in shock and had to swallow hard. She made two big steps away from Nathan and faced the big guy.

"Hey Owen" she said hasty while Nathan leaned against the wall again. He forgot they were in a public place. Owen looked at the both of them skeptical and decided to let it go. Brooke's heart was pumping really fast and she had to catch her breath. This was way too close. She knew Owen was sensing something. At least it was obvious to her that this couldn't have been a normal friend's situation.

"Rachel feels awful about your fight" Owen told her and walked closer "do you really have to freeze her out?"

Brooke calmed down, she was glad that he wanted to talk about Rachel; maybe he hadn't noticed a thing.

"She overstepped her boundaries as she told me…" Brooke stopped before she told the whole story. Nathan didn't have to know that her friends were against her relationship. He hated Lucas enough for all of her friends.

"And she feels really bad about it" Owen told her and Brooke shrugged. She wasn't sure that Rachel really felt bad about it or if Owen just tried to avoid bitch fights at home.

"Maybe she should have thought about it earlier" Brooke muttered.

Nathan just watched them talk - of course Rachel didn't like Lucas. She knew that Lucas wasn't one of them. Nathan knew that too, it was just that Brooke blinded that totally out. She pretended that it didn't matter who Lucas was or how his life was meant to be.

"Brooke, she really wants to talk to you about that and she is sorry" Owen whispered. Brooke leaned against the wall as well and looked at her friend's boyfriend for a while. She was trying to catch her breath after Owen walked in on her and Nathan. Maybe she should just go, before Owen starts asking her out about this awkward situation.

"Alright I talk to her" Brooke breathed out as Owen kept his calm face expression. She hoped if he even had a slightest clue he would show it to her by now. Owen was still skeptical, but he overplayed it. To accuse Brooke of anything wouldn't be a smart move right now. He slightly blinked to Nathan, who was trying to breathe calmly as well. There was something that he was still missing and he wondered what it was. The tension in this hallway was too much to take and he wondered what was going on here, before he walked in on them. Brooke walked past Nathan who stopped breathing for a moment and Owen was still watching them. Nate looked to his friend and smiled.

"You want to shoot some hoops?" he asked and Owen nodded.

Nathan followed Owen and looked back on Brooke. He was so close. She would have give in just some seconds later and Lucas would be back in the hole that he came from. Brooke stopped just as she was around the corner. She leaned against the wall and started to breathe in and out heavily. She was way too deep into this. Brooke was just seconds away from losing control and kissing Nathan all over again. She still felt his breath on her neck and smelled him. Tears were building up in her eyes and she couldn't believe how much Nathan affected her. Haley was walking down the hallway and noticed her.

"You're alright?" Hales wondered and Brooke looked up in shock. Haley just knew that her friend was dating this girl, and though Brooke never even greeted her before she needed to know if Brooke was okay.

"Yeah" she mumbled and Haley was skeptical. Brooke put on her poker face and smiled at the girl.

"You were Haley, right?" Brooke asked and the girl nodded "the tutor?"

"Yep, that's how everyone knows me" Haley agreed.

"So tutor girl, can you just forget this happened?" Brooke wondered and Haley nodded.

"So you are friends with Lucas, right?" the brunette asked and the girl laughed.

"More like siblings, I grew up with him" Haley pointed out.

"So you are not interested in him?" Brooke wondered.

"Ewww" Haley let out and Brooke giggled.

"That's what I hoped for" the brunette pointed out as they walked down the halls together.

"So what did you and Brooke _**talk**_ about?" Owen wondered and Nathan stopped dead in his jump shot.

"Nothing" he said and passed the ball to O. The ball was thrown pretty hard and Owen asked himself what Nathan was hiding.

"Really?" the dark haired wondered "I saw some tension between you guys, is something wrong?"

"No" Nathan laughed, though he felt like he was surrounded. Owen didn't believe him and he needed some good reasons and answers. He had none. Just when he thought he was lost Lucas walked in.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Nathan asked pissed. He didn't want to have Lucas hang out in the gym while he was here. It was Nate's gym and he lost enough to his older brother.

"Working out!" Lucas just answered back and Owen turned around to face the blonde Scott. Owen didn't like the guy's attitude. Normally people had to deserve their way in the leading five and Lucas just had a lucky shot out of nowhere, just because Whitey decided to give him the oppertunaty.

"Well we are playing here" Nathan just said and Lucas smiled uncomfortable.

"Do I really disturb?" he asked.

"You do like always" Nathan pressed out and Owen was confused about how directly Nathan insulted Lucas now. He noticed the tension between the two brothers, but he knew how the younger Scott hated his brother, but his hate was growing faster in the past few days.

"What is your problem?" Lucas asked and stepped closer. Lucas was sick and tired of this games. Keith told him that the guys are just bullying him to be part of the team, but by now he himself gave up on that theory. His half brother hated him, he just didn't know why yet.

"You mean except you trying to steal my spot on the team and hitting on my girl…" Nathan bit his tongue.

"What?" Owen asked confused and Lucas looked shocked as well. Nathan went too far on that one.

He had to save himself right now and he had to do that quickly.

"I know you had a crush on Peyton and I saw you eyeing her" Nathan chocked out. He was bluffing big times; he just figured that a lot of guys probably had a crush on a cheerleader. Was he even meaning Peyton? He wasn't sure about that!

"I didn't" Lucas just said, but inside he wondered whether Nathan really had a clue about his crush on Peyton. He liked her some time ago, but now he was dating Brooke and he didn't really care about the blonde cheerleader anymore. Brooke was his girlfriend now and this was all he cared about.

"I'm with Brooke" Lucas said and Nathan's fist was balled. Owen didn't notice that because for him this news was new. Nathan heard that before, but it still made him sick inside and he wanted to beat the hell out of Lucas.

"What do you mean you ARE with Brooke?" Owen asked.

"We are dating" Lucas whispered unsure and Owen swallowed this information. This was new to him and he wondered why Brooke kept it a secret. Nathan's fist was even harder and he couldn't believe he just heard Lucas say that. His brother was dating the only girl he was interested in and he wanted to make him pay for that or regret that.

"Brooke, can you just listen to me?" Rachel asked as she finally saw Brooke standing next to her locker.

"Thanks Haley" Brooke smiled as she watched the tutor go. She just had a nice talk to this girl. It seemed like Luke's friends were welcoming her while her friends still tried to get rid of her new boyfriend.

"Yeah" Brooke turned around and looked at Rachel "talk"

"Well" Rachel was confused about her friend's attitude, but decided to just accept it "I'm sorry I offended Lucas yesterday and that I was so hard on you, but I just try to look out for you"

"You had no doubts about Nathan" Brooke reminded the red haired.

"Nathan is one of us" Rachel busted out.

"And Lucas isn't?" Brooke wondered.

"I'm not saying that, it's just…" Rachel knew that anything that she had to say was just wrong and unnecessary "if he makes you happy" she rolled her eyes and Brooke put her arms around the red haired.

"Thanks" she smiled brightly.

"You are dating him, aren't you?" Rachel whispered and Brooke nodded.

"I knew it" Rachel just mumbled.

"Don't ruin this" Brooke whispered.


	12. Everybody hurts

Sorry it takes me so long to upload! bdavisrulz, thanks for reading all my stories and all you other guys who stick to my writing rock! really you are amazing and I feel bad for not updating regularly, but I try my best it's just a lot going on right now, so sorry ^^ hope you understand. By the way I made some brathan videos on youtube, just message me for links!;)

* * *

Brooke was confused as she watched Lucas throw the gym door closed. Her boyfriend looked angry and she didn't have a clue what was wrong with him. Brooke wondered what could possibly make this boy get this mad. She just walked over and took his hand.

"Angry much?" she asked and his blue eyes softened immediately as he looked at her. Just the way her eyebrows curved and the way her tone sounded worried made him almost forget why he was in this particular mood. He liked how she was focused on him right now, like she had nowhere else to go or like she didn't care about the world outside.

"It's nothing important" Lucas mumbled and Brooke leaned against him smiling: her hands touching his arms and painting circles on them.

"Are you sure?" she asked and her hand wandered up on his neck to pull him closer.

"Yeah" he smirked at her and she let go of him and pulled away. She just looked like her cheerier self.

"So you want to grab some lunch, before I have to go to practice?" Brooke asked and her tone was normal again.

"What?" Lucas was confused.

"Well if everything is fine, you don't need any distraction" Brooke just shrugged and Lucas took her hand and pulled her back closer and she started laughing. His hand was on her lower back and he pushed her towards himself.

"I don't think you are going anywhere" Lucas whispered at her.

"I don't?" she raised her eyebrow and Lucas placed a kiss on her cheek and one on her lips.

"Nah" he teased "see now I feel much better" he smirked and she laughed. Her laughter sounded more like a giggle.

"Glad to be helpful" she winked and Lucas pulled her closer in his arms and she put her hands around his neck and kissed it.

"So what's wrong?" she mumbled against his skin.

"It's just the team is riding me, because – well - I'm the new guy" Lucas laughed after he had hesitated whether he should tell her or not. He tried to sound convenient and careless but Brooke noticed some sadness in his voice. She looked inside the gym and saw Nathan laugh and kid around with his teammates. She wondered if her thing with Nathan had anything to do with the Raven's behavior towards her new boyfriend. Her and Nathan's eyes met. His darker blue eyes were on her's and she felt helpless. Brooke wanted to glare away, but at the same time she wondered if she just imagined all this tension between them. She was still in Lucas' arms, but somehow she felt like she was in his for a second. Brooke missed to be around Nathan sometimes. Maybe this was worse for her, because now it was forbidden to think about him or to be close to him. She shook her head to get these thoughts away and put her chin on Lucas' shoulder.

"It will pass" she mumbled encouraging.

"Nate" Tim's voice pulled Nathan out of his daydreaming. He was just lost in the brunette's eyes. It was much easier back when Lucas wasn't in the game. Every time he saw her he was torn between the happiness to see her face and to remember all the times they had and hating the pain she caused him, because she was with his older brother instead of him.

"Nathan" Owen punched the dark-haired boy in the arm and Nathan gave him an innerved look.

"Stop that" Nathan said and looked up at him "what's that important that you have to hit me back to reality". Nathan knew that his absent mind was probably weird to the guys and that they probably noticed it already, so he decided to rather kid about it, than to make a deal out of it.

Owen and the guys started laughing and Nathan hit Owen back.

"See that isn't fun" he said and Owen laughed even harder. Sometimes he felt like Nathan was the little brother he never had.

"Okay, sorry" Owen rolled his eyes "I just wondered if you want to come over tonight and watch a basketball game? I invited the guys over to Rachel's" Owen said and Nathan hesitated "you can also bring Peyton along if this is your reason to hesitate"

Nathan almost forgot his so called girlfriend. Peyton had annoying ways and he wanted to escape them from time to time. She was too depressive and he hated her music taste, but at least she was fun to fool around with and after watching Brooke in Lucas' arms –Peyton was a welcoming distraction.

"Sure" Nathan mumbled. He decided that it would be fun to be in Brooke's home or a total disaster, but a better thought crossed his mind. He could finish what they started in the gym just three days ago. Nathan's mouth formed a smile and Owen wondered what was going on with his friend. He noticed how Nathan changed - not on the surface but in his behavior. Nathan was more aggressive in the game and worked out twice as hard as before. Owen thought that it was just to show Lucas who the better player was, but he defiantly proved that point. He had the best record out of the team and he even beat Owen' high score. Lucas wasn't a threat to him anymore; still he focused on the game and was hateful towards the blonde. The team had his back in this situation –so Lucas was going through a rough time on the team right now. Owen made a mental note to talk to Nathan about his strange behaviors.

"You want to come over to my place tonight? We can watch a movie and order some food" Brooke whispered against Lucas' lips as he kissed her once again. She liked how Lucas wasn't scared to be official about her in the school. They didn't hide to kiss each other and he didn't even hesitate to show her around his friends. He had only a few friends in school: Haley was a sweet normal girl and Mouth was probably some kind of a geek, but he had a big heart and was dedicated to his Raven's podcast. Lucas also invited her over to the River Court where he was playing basketball with his other friends. He told her a lot stories about Skills and the River Court guys, so she was excited to meet them.

"Sounds perfect" Lucas grinned against his girlfriend's lips. He hasn't been to Brooke's place.

"It's a date" Brooke smiled and Lucas nodded while his nose touched hers. She giggled once again and kissed his nose sweetly.

"Sounds perfect" Lucas grinned and put his arm around her "did you mention lunch?"

Lucas mood changed so easily when Brooke was around, he even forgot how the guys never passed the ball to him through the whole practice. Lucas was just focused on the brunette in his arm and he wanted her to feel good. Brooke nodded and he walked her down the hall with her in his arm.

Nathan watched the couple leave and looked at Owen.

"I'll be there" he decided. He wouldn't stay away from his friends and he would as sure as hell not stay away from Brooke. He knew that it was exactly what she wanted and as long as he kept his distance it was easy for her to resist him, but in the gym she was so close to giving in. He felt her breath become uneven and he knew that she would crack any minute. Without Owen's distraction he might have been back in the game. Nathan knew that this wasn't about the rush anymore. He wasn't searching for the hunt. He could have gone after each and every girl, but Brooke was different. This was exactly what he couldn't understand: how could he feel something like that for her? This was just a thing and still he couldn't except that it was over.

"Good" Owen laughed as the other guys left the gym "I think you might use some distraction"

"And why is that?" Nathan wondered and turned to face his friend.

"I think you are preoccupied with something" Owen just said and Nathan was shocked for a moment.

"Peyton" Nathan just muttered. This was the closest thing to the truth.

"Troubles already?" Owen wanted to know and Nathan laughed.

"She is so needy" Nathan just let out a sigh.

Owen laughed.

"I never thought you would have troubles in this area of expertise" Owen joked.

"Don't worry – never will I have that kind of problems" Nathan raised his eyebrows and they left the gym laughing. It felt good to joke around for a change.

"Babe, we need more chips when the guys arrive" Brooke heard Owen's voice and wondered what was going on. She just got dressed in her favorite jeans and a pink top that she really loved and was pretty much done for her date. Brooke just hadn't expected Owen to throw a party. She walked down the stairs and looked at the living room. There were cups and a lot of booze on one table and what seemed to be snacks on the other.

"You're throwing a party?" Brooke asked unsure and Rachel eyed her boyfriend.

"You said you told her" she warned him.

"I was going to" Owen calmed his girlfriend down "Brooke I throw a party, sorry about your date and stuff"

"A party for the team?" Brooke asked reproachful.

"Yes" Owen just nodded and Rachel already sensed what Brooke was hitting at.

"Why doesn't Lucas know about this party?" Brooke asked and Owen stopped in shock. He hasn't thought about that. It was just normal to exclude Lucas out of all the team activities, but Owen never thought about a way to explain it to Brooke.

She couldn't believe that Owen was excluding her boyfriend just like every other idiot on the team.

"You are just like them, aren't you?" Brooke asked hurt and Rachel walked over to her.

"Brooke" she muttered but the brunette walked two steps back.

"It's not your fault Rachel" she whispered and eyed Owen "just didn't know that you would hurt me like that" she said and Owen was like a rock. He was unable to move or to say anything. Brooke just walked upstairs and got her purse. She was mad at her friend. She never thought he would behave like the other guys. Normally Owen was above the crap that Nathan and the rest of the team pulled, but obviously not in that case.

"Great work" Rachel whispered and walked past him.

"He is not one of us" Owen reminded Rachel "and she used to know better than that"

"She used to, but he makes her happy" Rachel turned around and faced him "didn't you notice, she is smiling and she doesn't do stupid things like before"

"Not yet" Owen corrected her.

"She wants this to work" Rachel stopped him "god knows why she wants it to work with this guy, but she really does"

Owen stopped for a minute "is this one of the situations when you get happy because she is and upset if I ruin this for her?" he wondered and Rachel nodded.

"Brooke is just like my little sister now" Rachel reminded him "we lived together for 2 years now"

"Okay I apologize" Owen rolled his eyes and Rachel kissed him.

"You know it's the right thing to do, right?" she asked.

"Yes" he gave in and looked at her "I even invite them to stay"

"That's the spirit" Rachel smiled against his lips and he put his arm around her. He would do anything to see this girl smile. So he walked upstairs and knocked.

"I'm gone" Brooke screamed out and Owen walked in.

"I could be changing in here" Brooke protested and Owen laughed.

"You had your date outfit on" he corrected her "you wouldn't dare change anything on that"

Brooke smiled. Owen knew her so well and still he had hurt her this badly.

"I'm sorry I haven't invited Lucas to the party" Owen said and sat down on Brooke's bed "I just can't get used to the idea of the both of you"

"Well you should though" Brooke just whispered and Owen laughed.

"You know I really feel like an older brother" he smirked.

"You sound more like my dad" Brooke corrected him and Owen laughed.

"Watch your tongue little lady" he joked and she sat down beside him.

"Sorry I just imagined you would date someone…" Owen thought about the right word "like Nathan" he couldn't come up with one, but he had a good example.

"Well Nathan isn't the date kind of guy" Brooke sighed and Owen put his arm around her.

"You know what I meant" he whispered.

"I am happy with Luke" Brooke told him and Owen nodded.

"Then I'll cut the guy some slack" he promised and Brooke smiled.

"Would you please join the party?" he asked and Brooke nodded.

"Thanks"

Owen and Brooke walked down the stairs and Rachel smiled at them.

"You worked things out?" she asked and Brooke giggled.

"Yes mum" she teased and Rachel walked over and grabbed her arm.

"Say that again" she commanded and Brooke was still laughing and grabbed her arm.

"Save that for the party girls the boys will enjoy some girls fight" Nathan's voice came out of nowhere and Brooke turned around in shock. She really blended out that Nathan would probably, or let's say: sure as hell, would come to Owen's party. She should have told Owen that she didn't care about the party or how he treated Lucas, but it was a little too late now.

"You better safe your breath Nate" Rachel replied and the dark-haired laughed.

"Hey man" Owen greeted his friend and Brooke rolled her eyes at him. She hated to be around him. She noticed that he was wearing her favorite shirt tonight. It was a simple red shirt, but somehow he looked so gorgeous in this color. She tried not to think about it, but she remembered how she threw this exact shirt on his bedroom's floor. Nathan grinned as he saw how focused Brooke was on him. He knew that he was wearing her favorite shirt. It was great to know that he had any effect on her at all. Brooke bit her lip and turned to face Rachel.

"You need any help?" she asked. She needed any excuse to escape Nathan and the red-haired noticed that.

"Sure" she mumbled and walked towards the kitchen. Owen looked at Nate and smiled.

"If you are here early you might as well help me bring in some beer" he laughed and Nathan nodded. As he walked towards the garage he looked into the kitchen and eyed Brooke. She looked cute in her tight jeans and the pink top was a great contrast to her hair. He sighed and walked away.

"Is it that bad?" Rachel mumbled and Brooke gave her a daring look. They promised to never mention the thing between her and Nathan again.

"Well you used me as your escape so" Rachel reminded her and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You're right" Brooke nodded "it's hard for me to be around him, but as long as I am not or as long as I am with Lucas – Nathan doesn't exist in my mind," Brooke told her and Rachel nodded.

"Okay than" Rachel smirked and Brooke looked towards the garage.

"Sometimes I think he feels the same" she mumbled as the door opened and a familiar voice was heard.

"Brooke, Rachel?" Peyton was asking and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"And sometimes I don't" she added and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey girl" she smiled at the curly blonde. It was hard to act normal around Peyton, but Brooke always reminded herself that this wasn't her friend's fault. She was just in love like Brooke was with Lucas. No one except Rachel knew about Nathan's and Brooke's time together and she wanted it to stay this way.

"Nathan invited me" Peyton smiled shyly "he said it was okay if I come"

"It's great that you are here, this way me and Rachel aren't the only girls" Brooke winked and tried to ignore the bitter feeling she got when she saw her friend. She always had a picture of Nathan being with Peyton when she saw the blonde and she couldn't stand to feel replaced. Nathan walked in and saw his girlfriend, he was carrying the beer tank with Owen and Peyton smiled at him. As they put the beer down, Nathan walked over and grabbed the blonde. He swirled her around and faced Brooke for a second before he bend down and kissed Peyton. His eyes found Brooke's again and a shiver ran down her spine. There was something daring in the way he looked at her and she felt like he was touching her now instead of Peyton. It was weird on so many levels, that Brooke swallowed in relieve as Nathan let go of her blonde friend.

It knocked on the door and a shy Lucas walked in.

"You ready for the…" Lucas stopped as he saw all the decoration.

"Hey" Brooke walked over and placed a soft tiny kiss on his lips. Nathan hated how cuddling the two of them were, but when he turned away he saw into Peyton's eyes. She seemed to be happy and sometimes he felt sorry to play with her feelings. Mostly in moments like these he hated himself for that – when her blue eyes were sparkling and he knew exactly that his own didn't.

"I thought we had a date" Lucas asked and Brooke nodded.

"I just planned this little gathering and wondered if you guys want to stay" Owen said and Rachel was very proud that he said it in a normal voice. Nathan looked up in shock and Lucas was confused as well.

"We don't have though" Brooke mumbled only for Lucas to hear.

"No it's fine actually" Lucas said and looked at Owen "thanks for inviting me"

"You are welcome" Owen whispered and looked at Brooke who was thankfully smiling at him. Nathan couldn't believe that Owen just did that and starred at the blonde, who just put his arm around Brooke's waist. This evening just turned into something daring, loaded and full with tension and Brooke knew it just as well as Nathan.


	13. The last kiss goodbye

Brooke was leaning against her boyfriend and smirked at him.

"You aren't mad that we are staying here for the party, right?" she wondered and Lucas looked around. Some guys from the team arrived and most of them didn't talk to him but were just staring at him like an alien. He hasn't felt welcomed from the moment he entered the house, but he knew that Brooke probably wanted to stay and so he tried to overplay this. Tim and Vegas were talking while they watched them. He could swear that one of them just pointed at him and Brooke. Lucas couldn't help but wonder if any of the guys knew he would be there. They all seemed surprised when they saw him there. Lucas was not part of the team, but it seemed like Owen was going a dangerous road, by inviting him here. Lucas was not that naïve not to know that Brooke had something to do with this, but he couldn't be mad at this girl.

"Not at all" he grinned at the brunette in his arms. Every time he looked into her stunningly sparkling eyes he didn't care about the world outside them. He still was the happiest guy on the planet. At least he felt like that. He didn't really know why she bid on him on the boy toy auction, but he was thankful that she did. His blue eyes were on her own and she felt like they were the only people in this room. Everyone else was in the blur that she blocked out now.

Brooke grinned and leaned even closer, she went on her tip toes and kissed him passionately. Lucas was surprised but joined the kiss. She knew that he probably saw the stares just as well as she did and she loved that he was above this. If she would be in Nathan's arms, he would probably complain about the stares and ruin everything. He wouldn't concentrate on her at all. And even if he would, he probably would just want to get her into his bed to ease the pressure. So she liked the agreement that they had. No one was allowed to know about their time together. She wouldn't be just another girl Nathan could check on his list. Brooke breathed out. She shouldn't have thought about the other Scott while she was in Lucas' arms - the ones that she liked to be in.

"I'll make it up to you" she raised her eyebrow and Lucas put his hands on her lower back to push her closer. Brooke let out a sigh of surprise and a smirk appeared on his lips. Brooke liked when Lucas flirted with her and when he was this daring. She could feel how a grin built up on her lips and how she lightened up every time he did something like this.

"You do?" he wondered and the dimpled girl laughed. His voice was daring and she put her head on his shoulder and thought for a while. She knew the answer, but she wanted to play hard to get for a while. She felt his hands wander up and down her back.

"Maybe" she whispered into his ear and bit it playfully.

*******

Nathan was in the kitchen and watched them. Anger was rising inside him and he could hardly hold it back.

"Nate, can you pass me a beer" Owen asked and Nathan got a bottle up and threw it at his friend.

Owen was barely able to catch it, but he managed it anyway. His hand hurt from the pressure the glass build up against his hand, while he tried to catch the bottle.

"Are you insane?" Owen asked as the pain ran through his veins. He noticed Nathan's weird face expression and wondered what was going on with the younger Scott. Nate was cold and didn't' even blink, like he knew how stupid he had been right now.

"Are you?" Nathan asked instead of an answer and Owen looked confused. He couldn't get what Nathan was hitting at and took a sip from the bottle he just caught.

"Come on" Nathan laughed bitterly "you invited him?" his eyes wandered towards Lucas and Brooke. His jaw hardened as he saw Brooke kiss the blonde and him pull her closer.

"He is Brooke's boyfriend and I couldn't tell her no" Owen tried to explain this with an uncomfortable laughter. He knew that this was awkward, but he didn't think Nathan would be this mad at him.

"Whatever" Nathan just got his cup and filled some vodka in it. He didn't want to mix it – he needed something to help him forget all these memories that were hunting him. Memories that kept coming to him every time he saw the brunette dimpled girl. These memories reminded him how much he missed her.

"What's your problem?" Owen wondered and Nathan took a big sip. The alcohol was burning down his throat, but his anger was deep inside him.

"My problem is that you decided to play this bastards buddy" Nathan said while the alcohol burned down his throat once again. He wanted to get just drunk enough to stop feeling anything – to become numb.

"He isn't my buddy" Owen agreed and Nathan looked into the living room.

"But he is here" Nathan whispered. He was again focused on Brooke and Lucas and he watched her kiss Lucas' neck and couldn't believe how much it hurt. He was burning from the inside. He wanted to turn away, but couldn't get his eyes to listen. The alcohol didn't help yet and he was brooding. He took another sip as Brooke's laughter was in his ear. The laughter that earlier was reserved for him. The way she laughed when he kissed her just behind her earlobe. He knew how you could drive the brunette insane, and now he noticed that Lucas did as well.

"Maybe you should give him a chance" Owen wondered "maybe the guy isn't that bad?"

This was just a little too much for Nathan to take. The last part was the one he feared. He didn't want Brooke to find out if Lucas was better. Maybe he feared that he lost already. The next things happened so fast, Nathan couldn't remember how they actually happened. He just turned around and looked at Owen with disgust.

"Nathan?" Owen wondered. The laughter that he knew too well was still in his head and Nathan walked close to Owen. His fist flew just inches past Owen's face. Nathan wasn't swinging at Owen, but it didn't matter right now.

"Not that bad? This guy is a damn bastard that aims to have my life, my friends, my…." Nathan asked hurt, but his voice was emotionless and low. Owen was against the wall while Nathan felt the pain from his hand hitting the same wall. All the anger that he had was now free and it was hard to control it. Owen didn't know what was going on with his friend, but he just watched him carefully. Nathan's fist was inches away from Owen's face - he aimed to hit him. Owen's face was hard and he looked straight into Nathan's face. There was something daring about his look but this wasn't why Nathan lowered his fist. He saw his friend's eyes and knew that he wasn't angry at him. Nathan hated himself for feeling like he did and doing stupid things, when he was around Brooke.

"Go play with your new buddy" Nathan just mouthed and walked away. He couldn't explain what happened in this particular moment. But it was like his brain went blank for a second. All the eyes were on Owen, or at least he felt this way. He stepped away from the wall and grabbed a beer. He took a big sip. Brooke was fighting for air as she let go of Lucas' hand. She just watched this scene and felt guilty. She should have gone out with Luke and she shouldn't have forced Owen to invite Lucas over.

"I'll be right back" Brooke mumbled and Lucas nodded. She walked over to Owen and leaned against the wall where he stood.

"Are you okay?" she wondered and Owen laughed bitter.

"I just got almost beat down by a friend of mine for inviting a guy over that I don't even like" Owen said in an ironic tone that Brooke never heard from him before. Owen just walked away.

"O!" she pleaded him to stay, but he didn't even look back at her. Brooke was standing there unable to move or to say anything. Her eyes became watery and she swallowed hard.

******

Peyton walked over to Lucas. She just missed the whole scene while she was in the bathroom.

"Hey!" she wondered as she sat down beside him and Lucas looked surprised. When he was younger he always wished for Peyton Sawyer to talk to him. To notice that he lived, but now that she did –he couldn't help but wonder: why? Peyton never had noticed this guy before, but now she detected him on her radar. She couldn't understand why. She was with Nathan and they had a normal relationship – at least she thought so. So why did she sat down beside the blonde instead of searching her own boyfriend?

"Brooke is in the kitchen" Lucas said shyly and Peyton smirked at that. She knew that she at least had some effect on this guy.

"I wasn't looking for Brooke, but thanks" she smiled and turned around to face him. She was stunned by his sparkling blue eyes. They had something special about them: innocence. Peyton couldn't help but lean closer.

"I'm the wrong guy to ask about Nathan" Lucas whispered. It was hard to keep his cool when Peyton was getting this close to him. Lucas pulled away a bit as an excuse he grabbed a beer and took a sip and Peyton smiled. She couldn't possibly flirt with him. She was probably testing him for Brooke. Look if he was faithful or something like that. Lucas was trying to find any good solution for this weird situation while he drank his beer.

"I wasn't looking for him either" she smiled. Lucas almost chocked on his beer when Rachel disturbed their talk.

"Did you see Brooke?" she asked and Lucas sat up fast. He felt like he was caught doing something illegal, though he was just chit-chatting with his girlfriends best friend. Nothing could have been wrong about that.

"She was talking to Owen just seconds ago," he mumbled and looked for the kitchen, but it was empty by then. Rachel looked at Lucas and he was just as clueless as her. Peyton also looked for the kitchen and grabbed her cup. She felt caught by Rachel and she didn't like this feeling at all.

******

Brooke was leaning against the garage door and regretted the evening. She should have known that this was a bad idea. Owen was so mad at her like she never seen him before and she wondered why Nathan even got this mad at O. Nathan started to date her best friend, so what was his problem? She let her head fall back against the door and the sound made Nathan get up. He saw Brooke's eyes sparkle in the moonlight that was shining through one of the windows. He swallowed down another sip of vodka and got up.

"Need a drink?" he asked in his arrogant voice and Brooke shivered in shock. She hasn't even noticed that someone else was in this room – but to hear Nathan's voice made her even shiver harder. His voice reminded her of other times when they met in his garage…

"You're not serious" Brooke whispered. She was sick and tired to avoid him now. She was mad at him. He was the reason her friend just walked out on her.

"You're right it's hardly enough for me in here" Nathan agreed and took another sip. He was feeling number with each and every sip.

"You're unbelievable" Brooke chocked out and Nathan grinned.

"Yeah, you used to scream that often enough" he agreed and Brooke looked at him in disgust. This was so typical for him to turn her words around for his own ego.

"This was the worst thing I could have done" Brooke mumbled and the dark-haired Scott walked closer to her. He hated how her voice was full with regret.

"What was?" he asked while he watched her perfectly formed lips move.

"Anything I did concerning you" Brooke shook her head "I was probably blind to forget what a jerk you are" Brooke whispered and Nathan took another sip. He couldn't take any more of this. He put his hand on the wall on one side from Brooke.

"Really?" he asked as he saw her catch for air.

"You are the reason he is mad at me right now" Brooke turned away from Nathan "I hate myself for even let you inside my life" she mumbled and Nathan's other arm stopped her from walking away.

"Don't you think I do?" he pressed between his lips. Her body was way too close to his own and it was hard to concentrate on words rather than on her eyes or lips.

"Why?" Brooke wondered and looked into his eyes.

"Because you pretend this bastard is just one of us" he whispered and she could feel his warm breath against her skin "he never will be Brooke"

She swallowed hard while she felt like in a trap. He was close to her and she got chills when he talked and his warm breath was on her skin.

"Because, he is better than all the other guys on the team" she barely got out, because she was getting no air. She wanted to defend her boyfriend, but it wasn't easy with Nathan so close to her.

Nathan put his hands on her hips and pressed her against the wall.

"Better than _**all**_ the other guys?" he wondered and his hands burned when he touched her. The warmth of her body and his own collided and he felt the pain of being so close and still so far away from her. Brooke moaned as she was pinned against the wall.

"Fuck you, Nathan" she mumbled "let it go". Her voice was weak; it was almost a breath and not a voice.

Nathan leaned even closer to her and Brooke was breathing uneven just like he did. The tension was still in the air and she was still angry though she became speechless, Nathan saw the sparks in her eyes.

"What if I don't" Nathan asked and his face was close to her. She was looking directly into his blue eyes and her heart started pounding like crazy. This situation was way too familiar and she knew she missed being so close to him. He was like a pill that she was addicted to. As long as the pills were locked, she was doing well, but as soon as they were lying there on the table. It was hard not to grab them.

"Why?" she let out and Nathan moved closer and his lips were almost covering hers. He still couldn't believe that he had her close to him again. Her perfect lips were just millimeters away from his own. Her breath was on his and the tension between them was rising. She had decided to push him away, so she put her hands on his but she couldn't bring herself to really do it. In a weird way she wanted to know what would happen next. Nathan hesitated for a moment. Brooke's eyes were still sparkling in the moon light and her breath was uneven, he watched how she was fighting to get just enough oxygen. He leaned against her lips, but didn't touch them.

"I'm not going to kiss you" he whispered and Brooke felt a pain rush through her whole body. She waited for him to move away, but his hands stayed on her hips and his lips were still this close. Her eyes were on his and she was searching for any sign at all. He looked at her and wished he could just kiss her, pretend nothing had happened. He couldn't.

"Good" Brooke breathed out and Nathan nodded. Her nose was already touching his and she felt the rush run through her veins. His hands were moving up and down her hips and Brooke wanted to close the space between them. She wanted to be even closer to Nathan if this was possible. Her lips trembled. She wanted to touch his so badly and he wanted it to. They had just agreed not to, but still the tension was too thick to let go immediately.

Owen was searching for either of his both friends. He knew he had to talk to both of them. Just when he was about to give up his glare went to the garage window where he saw Brooke pressed against Nathan.

"This is the last kiss goodbye" Brooke muttered and Nathan nodded.

Their lips met and it was like they waited for this forever.


	14. Easier to Lie

Hey guys, sorry to have kept you waiting for so long, it's just I had school and barerly time to write, but I really give my best to update as fast as I can! So please have some patience and keep reading. Love all your comments and reviews!

thanks!

* * *

Brooke had still her eyes closed. She couldn't believe she just said this and closed the space between her lips and Nathan's. Nathan's hands tightened around her waist, but his grip was gentle and this was surprising. This kiss felt deferent than all the ones before. Brooke was irritated by that. She was used to the passion and wildness their kisses always had. Though the kiss was passionate, Nathan's lips moved slow – almost romantic. He wasn't just pressing his lips on hers; he wanted to taste her and to keep this moment forever. Brooke felt how her whole tension flew away and her fingers played around in his hair. Gentle circles were painted on his neck with her fingers and Nathan felt like something between them had just changed. Brooke let go and looked and Nathan first gentle but then in total shock. His blue eyes were on hers and she wondered what she could say now. Nathan was nervous. He already noticed the change in her facial expression and knew that this didn't mean any good. She wasn't prepared to this. He knew she wouldn't say something he wanted to hear now. He had given in. He had fallen for her and after this kiss she probably knew that. Brooke could feel that she had given in as well, she opened her heart with this kiss and she surrendered. She needed to let go now. Nathan probably knew that her heart was in this by now and she was feeling more vulnerable than she ever did. They just broke their agreement and they both thought the other one wasn't as deep into this, as they just fell.

"We shouldn't have done this" she breathed out and she heard her voice break. Her chest was close to exploding. It was like she could see clearly for the first time on this evening. She wanted to take the kiss back and bury it deep into the ground. Nathan's face was concerned. She never had seen him this preoccupied. He hated to hear her say that, but he also had expected this – after letting his heart in this kiss. All that Brooke wanted was to lie to herself, this was easier for her. Nathan watched the brunette. He knew that he wasn't the one to give her what she deserved. So he had to be a stronger guy and let her go. Let her be with Lucas instead of himself. At least that's what he told himself. He was a strong man, he survived a lot at home, so he probably would also survive this. It was easier to lie now than to fight for her and probably to lose. Nathan wanted to be the one Brooke needed, the one she wanted, but he wasn't the guy for her – she decided so! Her eyes were filled with tears and he knew it was his fault. He just made this girl cry, the one his heart wanted – and his heart ached. Nathan wanted to tell her how sorry he was, but he couldn't.

"We shouldn't see each other for a while" Brooke mumbled and swallowed down her tears. It was the hardest thing for her to say. This was probably the opposite of what she really wanted. It was also hard to look into his eyes and know that she was in love with him, but couldn't have him. She also was with Lucas, whom he just betrayed with this kiss and she hated this. Lucas didn't deserve such a treatment. Nathan looked down to escape her stare. He had made a big step towards her and showed her how he felt, better than he could ever do with words – but she still wanted him to stay away from her.

"_I can't" he whispered and Brooke looked up and watched him carefully._

"_I am in love with you Brooke, so don't go! I am the guy for you and you know that. I need you in my life and I never thought I could feel like for anyone, but I do with you"_

Brooke wanted to hear him say, but instead Nathan said:

"Okay"

Brooke looked up in his dark blue eyes that were still shinning in the moonlight and was filled with sadness. She wanted him to be irrational and to fight for her, but obviously this kiss didn't mean as much to him as it did for her.

"_Stop this Nathan! I lied, I don't want to stay away from you. All I want is…" Brooke said and put her hand on his chest "for you to tell me you want me to stay with you, tell me you want to be with me"_

"_Always" Nathan mumbled and pulled her closer._

That's what he would have said if she had told him to be with her but instead she just smiled awkwardly at him and turned away. This was like a knife in his chest. It hurt so much to see her run through his fingers – to lose her forever. Tears were in Brooke's eyes and she didn't know what else there was to say.

"I should go now" Brooke whispered and walked out of the garage. Nathan looked after her until he let himself fall down to the stairs. His head in his hands and his thoughts back to the kiss he just shared with the pretty brunette.

"So it was Brooke all this time?" Owen was towered over Nathan.

********

Peyton was still smiling at Lucas when she sipped from her cup. She wondered why this guy caught her eye or what about him fascinated her this much. Lucas looked at the curly blonde and couldn't believe that she did know that he existed. Only a few months ago she would treat him like every other loser and now she was watching him and toasting towards him.

"Don't you think you are walking on thin ice here?" Jake asked the blonde and she turned around to look at him.

"What?" she played the naïve.

"Oh come on" Jake laughed and looked at the blonde Scott.

"I didn't" Peyton defended herself.

"Whatever you say" Jake laughed "but Nathan won't like this"

Peyton looked at her friend and elbowed him soft.

"Come on, I wouldn't do anything to destroy my relationship. I just watch the new boyfriend of my best friend to make sure, he is good enough for her" Peyton explained and Jake nodded though he didn't believe her.

Brooke walked back into the room and walked straight to her boyfriend. She felt guilty and tears were still in her eyes. Lucas got up and was worried. He pulled her in his arms and kissed her head when he mumbled: "What's wrong?"

Brooke didn't look up, she just buried her head into his chest and sobbed. Lucas was getting more worried and tightened his grip around her. She listened to his heartbeat and tried to forget what just happened in the garage. Lucas pattered her back and Brooke tried to wipe away her tears.

"I'm okay" she lied and her boyfriend looked down in her beautiful, but hurt face.

"You're not" Lucas whispered and she nodded.

"But I will be with you" she said in her husky voice and a shiver ran down his spine. He didn't know why she was like this now, but she wanted to be with him and he liked this.

"I want us to be inclusive" Brooke mumbled and Lucas kissed her cheek.

"Me too" he promised and she smiled. She liked that he wanted the same thing and though the guilt was killing her from the inside, she promised not to confess to Lucas what just happened seconds ago. She was still thinking about the kiss she shared with Nathan and her heart was aching.

"I just had a fight with Owen, and I hate when we fight" Brooke lied and an image of Nathan's preoccupied eyes appeared in front of her eyes and she swallowed hard "but I will get over this" she promised to Lucas who was still holding tight to her and kissed her hair once again.

"It's okay" he mumbled "I will always be there for you"

******

"You were talking about Brooke all this time?" Owen asked and Nathan looked up. The dark haired guy looked angry and Nate didn't know what to say.

"All the stories about your girl, the one you just used to ease the pressure" Owen was getting angrier with each word. Nathan didn't answer, he just looked down.

"Tell it to my face" Owen commanded and Nate looked up. He was still angry to lose Brooke and hurt. It wasn't the right time to talk about this.

"Can we talk later?" the young Scott asked but Owen shook his head.

"I want to know if you nailed Brooke, who is like my little sister?" Owen asked bitter "I know that you like to break girls or use girls, but I never thought you would go after Brooke. I thought we are friends"

"We are" Nathan said and didn't know what else he could have done but Owen's hands were balled into fists.

"Were the stories you told me about Brooke?" Owen asked again and Nathan swallowed hard "did you talk about Brooke then?"

"Can we talk about this later?" Nathan asked and Owen shook his head again.

"Did you sleep with my little Brooke?" Owen asked and Nathan got up.

"I did, but…" he wanted to tell Owen that this wasn't just about the sex, but he already was stopped with a right punch from Owen. Nathan felt the pain rush through his veins. It was the same feeling he had since Brooke walked back inside, just now he could hold his eyes in pain and he had a real reason to feel all this tortures.

"Get out of my house" Owen commanded and Nathan nodded. He couldn't tell Owen how much he felt for Brooke over the time. He broke a rule: Never to sleep with a friend's girlfriend or sister. So Nathan turned away to walk for the door.

"You could have had any girl, any one Nathan" Owen said angry "but you went for Brooke, why?"

Nathan just nodded and walked inside. He knew why he went for Brooke first and he knew exactly why he couldn't let her go. She was in his head. He thought about her all the time and he even noticed that he started to miss her. Owen watched the Scott boy go and looked at his fist. He couldn't believe he just hit Nathan, but he was still angry at him. There were some rules, that one shouldn't break – this was one of them. Nathan crossed the line and he had to pay for this.

*******

Nathan walked inside the living room and searched for Peyton. His eye was burning and Rachel noticed him first. His eye was red and she could tell that Owen had almost anything to do with this. He had to have found out about Nathan's and Brooke's little agreement. Nathan escaped Rachel's stare and walked straight towards Peyton.

"We are leaving" he mumbled and the blonde was worried. She looked at his injury concerned.

"What happened?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Not here" he whispered and turned to walk for the door. When he did he found Brooke tight in Lucas' arms and their lips on each other. He lost her completely to his older brother and his stomach twisted. Nathan had to let the brunette go.

"Ready" Peyton whispered and Nathan grabbed her hand.

"Let's go" he said and noticed Owen's stare on him. Owen wanted to make sure Nathan would leave the party now. He needed to calm down about this.

"You punched him?" Rachel asked and Owen nodded.

"Why?" she asked and actually she knew the answer, but she wanted to know what made Owen snap at Nate.

"They just kissed in the garage and I figured that Nathan had used Brooke over weeks or even months now. They were" Owen looked disgust "friends with benefits"

Rachel looked at Brooke in shock. She thought the thing between her friend and Nathan ended, but now she wasn't sure anymore.

Nathan opened the door and glanced at Brooke, who didn't even notice that he passed her. Nathan took a deep breath and closed the door behind him. He was replaced and he was banished from this house. Brooke wanted him to stay away from her and this would be exactly what he'll do now.

Rachel swallowed as she saw the pain in Nathan's eyes when he closed the door. Could it be that the dark haired was in love with Brooke. She noticed how he watched the brunette when he closed the door. Brooke hasn't looked up, but Rachel could swear she saw her friend glance at the door as well.

"I never thought Nathan would use Brooke" Owen mumbled and Rachel for the first time doubted it. Maybe it started as sex, but now feelings defiantly were involved. Owen's arm was around Rachel and he leaned closer to kiss her cheek. Rachel smiled and mumbled.

"Next time try words" she whispered and Owen laughed. His hand was killing him and his face was covered in pain, but it was totally worth this.

******

Brooke watched Nathan go and knew that he now not only walked out of her home but as well out of her life and her heart ached. Lucas' arms were around her and he tried to console her, but she just would need time.

"Owen is here, maybe you should talk" Lucas suggested.

"Can we just walk upstairs and be together" Brooke asked "just sleep"

"Sure" Lucas whispered and they walked upstairs. Lucas lay down on the bed and Brooke cuddled into his arms. She closed her eyes and smelled his after shave. She started to feel numb, but his warm arms made her feel again. She was thankful to have Lucas as her boyfriend but she was still sad to have lost Nathan.


	15. Let me go

Brooke listened to Lucas'heartbeat and his breathing. He already felt asleep and she was still wide awake. She thought herself back in the garage, where she was so close to Nathan that it physically hurt her not to be able to touch him or not to be able to kiss him. Again pain ran through her veins followed by a shiver. She knew that this didn't mean any good. Brooke didn't want to fall for Nathan. It was the last thing she expected to happen, but it did. She thought herself back to the kiss. The romantic way in which Nathan pulled her closer and how his skin felt under her touch. She remembered how her fingers burned on his skin and how his lips felt on hers. Brooke sucked on her lip absent minded. She felt tears build up in her eyes. Brooke saw Nathan's face in front of hers and how hurt she must have looked when she told him that the thing is over now. His dark blue eyes were on hers and she was motionless. For a second she could have sworn he was sad, but he was Nathan Scott, the guy never got sad over a girl. They just had their last kiss goodbye, but all Brooke wanted was to turn back time and to be back into the garage and feel his lips on hers once again. Her head that was on Lucas' chest was lifted with every breath he took and his arm was tight around her. Guilt was now the strongest feeling Brooke noticed. She betrayed Lucas with Nathan and she felt bad about this. The blonde was such a cute and caring boy. He would have gone through hoops for her whenever. He just did survive a party with his team mates that hated him, just because he thought she wanted to stay. They should have left before she ran into Nathan… She still had butterflies with Lucas and this confused her even more. She fell for Lucas big times. She liked the way he looked out for her and how his face was all broody when he read. She even noticed how he tried to get along with Rachel and Peyton, because he knew they were important to her. So what was wrong with her? She closed her eyes and saw Nathan's jealous face and Lucas' broken one - she opened the eyes fast again and breathed in and out. They both meant a lot to her and she couldn't understand the numb feeling that she had right now. Brooke felt lost as she tried to define how she felt to herself. She ended things with Nathan tonight for always and forever, so she had nothing to worry about, right?

*****

Nathan was lying next to Peyton, her clothes were all around the room and she was cuddled next to him. She was asleep and breathed evenly. He just looked at her messed up blonde curly hair and exhaled. This wasn't what he wanted. He couldn't even pretend he did. This was more of an arrangement than the thing he had going on with Brooke. The blonde was cute, at least his teammates thought she was hot… and she tried to fix their relationship whenever he snapped at her, but she was not the brunette dimpled girl. Yes, he fell for Brooke and he showed it with one stupid kiss. It took her one damn kiss to let him go. He should have been like before: careless and emotionless. This was probably how he could have had her to give in. Maybe he had to share her first, but sooner or later… He would have done anything to have her all to himself again. She was like venom that slowly ran through his veins and made him numb. He didn't know what he could have done to change how he felt. He was like an empty shell. Nathan exhaled again. He probably would never win her over. She was in love with his jerk of a brother. Lucas started to bother him on the team and in his private life. The guy was just all the things Nathan probably would never be: a wuss. He was a pain in the ass and Nathan wished the guy was never born. Peyton turned in her sleep and Nathan put his arm around her. It was somehow a routine. He didn't mean anything by that, he just did what a normal boyfriend would probably do. Nathan thought back to the garage. He saw Brooke's eyes shining in the moonlight again. She seemed now so unattainable. He saw her passion for him a second before she gave into the kiss. Nathan couldn't let this image go. It was like he had to hold on to this myth he created in his head. He wanted to keep this moment forever in his head, no matter how much it hurt him to know that the brunette was now in Lucas' arms. A pain ran through his veins and he couldn't breathe for a moment. All this made him sad and he could feel how he choked on his own feeling right now, his head hurt and his chest almost exploded. Brooke was so close just moments ago and now she slipped right through his hands and he couldn't believe this was real. He was lying next to her best friend and she was in his brother's arms, when just months ago – this would have been her clothes on the floor and his arms the ones she would fall asleep in. Nathan felt torn into pieces when he thought about the unrequited wish that he had and she would never think about. This wasn't how he expected the sleeping arrangement with Brooke to go. They were the careless kind and they couldn't get involved, but he became involved with her and he hated it. This pain was the reason he wanted to be casual with girls and not to fall in love with them. Brooke made him twist and torn inside and craving for her touch. He wasn't himself anymore. This jealousy and loneliness was killing him slowly from the inside. Peyton opened her eyes and looked at her boyfriend.

"Does your eye, keep you up?" she asked and Nathan put his hand on his eye. He remembered how Owen looked at him - all disgust - before he went for the punch. The betrayed face expression when he stepped towards Nathan who was still on the stairs. Nathan remembered how Owen wanted to know who the girl was that made Nathan smile like this back at the basketball ground in his garden and now that he found out, he probably wished he never knew.

"Yep" he just mumbled and Peyton turned to him and kissed his chest. Her kiss was like ice on fire, but it didn't ease the pain it made it just worse.

"It will stop burning soon" she promised and Nathan snapped. He wondered if the burning in his chest would ever stop, because it was even worse than his eye now - so much worse.

*****

Owen was lying next to Rachel and she looked at her boyfriend tossing and turning. She simply exhaled and put her head on his chest to make him stop.

"He was…" Owen stopped and breathed out in anger "he told me…." Owen shook his head and Rachel turned to face him. He was still angry and couldn't believe what he saw. Rachel was worried about her friend and she wondered if the thing with Lucas was over now, or if her friend just had a fall back. Her boyfriend worried her as well and she just looked into his angry eyes. He concentrated on some point on the wall and his eyes didn't move away from it.

"You need to let it go" she whispered and sat up. She just followed his glare, but didn't see anything.

"He valuated a rule" Owen protested and sat up as well "you don't know half of the stuff Nathan told me…the marks on his back…" Owen shook his head in disgust "she is like my sister and he knew that"

"But she is not" Rachel reminded him "Brooke is our friend and as long as I care she can sleep with whoever she wants to". This wasn't true. Rachel was worried about her friend just as much as Owen was, and she also knew that Lucas was good for the brunette – though she didn't like the blonde Scott, but she wasn't fond of the other either.

"I guess, but Nathan?" Owen asked and Rachel laughed sarcastically, because she simply thought the same thought.

"Didn't you tell her she should rather date the younger Scott if it has to be one of them?" Rachel asked and Owen breathed out. He was still angry at Nathan. He couldn't describe what happened from the moment he saw the kiss and the moment he hit Nathan's face. He just felt like he had to punish him. Brooke was so different for a while and Owen could tell the younger Scott had something to do with this. It was like he had to punish Nathan and to show him his boundaries and Brooke was defiantly off limit to him.

"I love that you care about her" Rachel whispered while cuddling into his arm and putting her head on his shoulder. Owen pulled Rachel even closer.

"I'm surprised it doesn't shock you" he mumbled and Rachel breathed out.

"I kind of figured it out already" she whispered and Owen looked surprised while moving away from her a bit to face her.

"Well, I am better than you are" she added and he pushed her over and smirked.

"Say that again" he commanded and she grinned as she got a kiss. She pulled him closer and enjoyed his lips on hers. She knew that he was still over thinking the happenings, so she wanted to distract him. After a while she let go of him and looked into his bothered eyes.

"You regret hitting him, don't you?" she asked and for a while Owen didn't say a thing, but then he nodded. Nathan was like his little cousin maybe, not brother but they were getting closer…and he punched him without listening him out.

"I guess there would have been better ways to deal with it" he agreed and Rachel cuddled into his arm again and kissed his neck.

"Well, you are not the thinking one" she grinned and he kissed her hair.

"Maybe not…" Owen agreed.

*****

Brooke tip toed to the kitchen. It was a normal morning and she knew that she had to get to school soon and for that she had to wake Lucas anyway, but she wasn't ready to face him yet. She made it down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, where a cup of coffee was held in front of her.

"Rough night?" Rachel wondered and Brooke took the cup.

"How do you know?" the brunette asked surprised and Rachel laughed.

"When will you people stop acting surprised? I'm cleverer than I look" she protested and Brooke sat down on a chair and looked and the red haired while she searched for words.

"So you kissed him?" Rachel whispered and Brooke froze in her motion.

"What?" she mumbled and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Like I said: stop being surprised" she repeated and Brooke took a big gulp from her coffee.

"I…" she started and stopped "He…" she shook her head and tried to collect the words again "it…" she exhaled "it was the last kiss goodbye"

Rachel looked at Brooke who was winding to find the right words and hesitated before she sat down.

"So you are into him?" she asked and Brooke looked into her cup.

"Nathan is history" she mumbled and looked upstairs "it's happened"

"So maybe you have a sexual tension, I mean is Nathan better than Lucas?" Rachel asked and Brooke took another sip. She didn't know how to answer that right now.

"No" Rachel said after a while. She now realized why her friend was so quite this sudden "you didn't?"

"No" Brooke mumbled and tried to avoid Rachel's stare.

"Maybe that's it, maybe you think you need both of them" Rachel whispered "One for the feelings and the other one for THE feeling" Rachel smirked and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"It's totally over between me and you know who" she reminded her friend, but Rachel didn't believe her.

"Like he will let you just go" she laughed.

"He did" Brooke stopped her "yesterday he let me go"

Rachel thought for a second and also Brooke needed time to swallow down the information she just got. She wondered if it really was divided. Did she need Lucas for emotions only? Was Nathan just her way to get laid? Brooke took a big sip of her coffee.

"So why haven't you and Luke, you know?!" Rachel wondered and Brooke laughed sweetly.

"We wanted to take things slow" she mumbled "he wants me to take my time and he is not pressuring"

"But he knows your reputation, right?" Rachel laughed and Brooke simply gave her a daring look.

"Sorry" the red haired whispered and put her arm on Brooke's shoulder.

"Whatever is going on with you, you can always talk to me" she said and Brooke took a deep breath. She thought about telling Rachel all that happened in the garage and how different it felt, but just as she opened her mouth Lucas walked down the stairs. Rachel rolled her eyes; she noticed that the brunette wanted to talk about something.

"Morning" he said in a sleepy voice and Brooke smiled at him. He was already dressed, but his hair was messed up and he looked adorable.

"Good morning" Brooke smiled and he walked over to place a kiss on her lips. Rachel just nodded and looked at the couple. Brooke seemed to be happy with Lucas and then again, she wondered if the dimpled girl really was. Owen walked down the stairs and she smiled at him. He had a bad night sleep and looked like crap. She knew that he was in a bad mood, because now he regretted to get involved in Brooke's business, but moreover to have hit one of his close friends. Brooke looked up at Owen and was worried.

"Morning" she almost just breathed out and Owen just nodded. Brooke wondered if he was still mad at her and looked worried.

"Morning" Owen pressed out, but seeing Brooke made last night even worse. He remembered snapping at her as well and felt sorry.

"I go and get ready for school" Rachel said just as an excuse to get away and let the two of them alone.

"Me too" Lucas agreed and followed the red-haired's lead.

Brooke looked at Owen's tired face and offered him her coffee.

"I didn't mean to be a jerk to you" Owen said before he took a sip.

"I know" she mumbled and looked at his brown eyes that were unfocused right now.

"This is cold" he complained and Brooke laughed.

"Well call this revenge" she joked and Owen looked at her once again. His face was honest when he was looking right into her eyes. Brooke felt the tension build up…it was another kind of tension than with Nathan…

"Brooke, I really will like the guy as long as he makes you happy" Owen whispered and he himself didn't know whether he was talking about Lucas or Nathan. Brooke got up and walked over to him just to put her arms around his neck from behind.

"Thanks" she breathed out.

Rachel's voice was heard as she screamed downstairs.

"We go to school in 10 minutes" she commanded. Owen got up and took another cup of coffee to swallow down. He would see his friend again with a black eye and he wondered how the young Scott will explain this to people and how he would treat him.

Brooke also zoned out on Nathan. She wondered how he would let go off her. Would she be able to stay away from him as well? Brooke just exhaled as she felt Lucas' arm tight around her.


	16. If you only knew

sorry guys that I need so much time to update, but I'm kind of stressed lately!

Hope you like the new chapter, please review! =)

* * *

Brooke couldn't even say how she got into school that day, obviously she once again zoned out on Nathan and Lucas. Both guys were running up and down in her head and she was getting more confused with each and every new thought about them.

Now she was walking down the hall in Luke's arm and her heart was beating faster though she couldn't calm down this numb feeling that was probably the side effect of all the thinking she was doing. She knew she made a decision back in the garage – she gave up on Nathan and she needed to deal with that now. Just as she thought she found a way out of this vicious circle another annoying thought crossed her mind. She hasn't told Lucas about the kiss, but Nathan could. She wondered if the dark-haired would really go as far as to make her life this complicated. She knew that Nathan probably didn't really care about it, but his hurt blue eyes popped into her mind again and she exhaled loudly.

"Are you okay?" Lucas mumbled and Brooke looked up in his worried blue eyes that were just a shade lighter than the ones she just thought about.

"Sure" she whispered and he stopped in front of her locker. She just smiled slightly to make Lucas believe her. But she could tell that he wasn't buying it.

"Are you?" he asked again and Brooke leaned against the locker and pulled him closer and started to suck his lower lip and kiss him.

"I am now" she whispered between the kisses and Lucas put his hands on her hips pressing her against the locker a bit. She just needed to be close to him and believe that he was the one or even the right one.

*****

Nathan looked towards her locker and it felt like his heart was open and Brooke poured some salt in it. The burning became his daily friend and he started to get used to this scars that he obviously got from her. Nathan wondered if Brooke knew that he would sacrifice this heart just to hold her once again. He wasn't able to sleep all night. All he did was tossing and turning and thinking about the kiss, the way she looked at him and how he wanted to refuse to let her go – to fight for her. Nathan couldn't sleep in his bed anymore: there were too many memories of Brooke and him. They were hunting him and he had spent all night wondering what he said wrong that night and how he could take it back. Anger was rising in him as well as the sadness. Never would he go through this many troubles with a girl – none of them was ever worth it. He put his books out of his locker and turned around just to face Owen, who was now right behind him. O was worried as he noticed how awful Nathan's eye looked. His guilt was growing inside, but the dark-haired Scott just looked away from his friend. His eye was not the thing that made Nathan look like crap and he knew exactly what the reason was.

"I…" O started and Nathan turned around to face him. The anger in Nathan's eyes worried Owen even more. He never meant to hurt his friend this way and if he only knew what Nathan was just going through he probably never had raised his hand against him.

"I just overreacted" Owen whispered and Nathan laughed a bit at that. It was probably the truth, but he didn't care. He just needed to walk away because there was nothing he could say anymore. He felt that his subconscious wasn't under control. Nathan didn't know what his damn role was in this game.

"Save your breath" Nate just said cold and walked off. Owen looked after him and Rachel came over to put her chin on his shoulder.

"He'll get over this" she mumbled. She knew that her boyfriend was worried, she remembered the talk they had last night and as he put his arm around her she noticed his worried face.

"I promise" she whispered and he kissed her hair.

*****

Peyton watched Brooke and Lucas make out at Brooke's locker and rolled her eyes. The two of them were so annoying to her and she couldn't tell yet why she was. The blonde was always possessed with her and now that he was with her brunette friend, she missed the attention. Peyton leaned against the locker and tried not to watch the couple. Jake as well leaned against the locker and smirked at her.

"Still watching the blonde?" he wondered and Peyton turned around and looked in his green eyes. The curly guy was really one of the annoying team mates of Nathan and she just wondered why he cared. He had been around lately, but she didn't really get why he was.

"Maybe, haven't noticed it would be any of your business" Peyton mumbled and Jake leaned closer and got to her ear. She tensed at this. She and Jake never were really close; well they talked more now that she was officially dating Nathan Scott.

"Maybe, maybe not" he whispered and she could feel his breath on her skin. She was breathless for a second and a smirk escaped the curly guy. Just as she wanted to look at him in shock, he was gone.

*****

Nathan was storming off; he didn't know where he needed to go or where he was actually heading. He felt like the best thing for him right now would be to fade away. He just had enough of this and this way it would finally over. Just as he was turning around the corner he bumped in someone and heard how books hit the floor. He looked at a girl he never noticed before.

"Sorry" she whispered. Haley knew the basketball player, though she never had talked to him before. He was also Lucas' half brother, which made her stutter even more first. She needed to collect herself.

"You shouldn't be" Nathan said hasty, though he still sounded mad he tried to overplay it with a smile "It was my fault" he mumbled and sat down to collect her books. He just wanted to be somewhere else and probably let out the steam and now he had to play nice.

"You don't have though" Haley whispered but Nathan barely heard her. She felt weird with the Raven's star player collecting her books.

"It's okay" Nate whispered and got her books "are you a nerd or you really need help in math form 5th grade?" he asked and Haley blushed.

"I…" she stuttered "am a tutor" she got out and Nathan smiled. She was innocent and sweet and this was probably the nicest thing that was said to him all morning - and probably the only true thing.

"Well maybe I should remember you name than" he smirked "finals are coming up and I have no clue what we were talking about in class" he laughed and she joined him. He really noticed that his grades weren't what they used to be, since Dan forced him to work out twice as much and with all the love troubles hunting him.

"Haley" she told him and he nodded.

"Nathan" he smirked and she was about to tell him that she already knew that, but decided not to.

"See you around Haley" he said and walked away.

Haley watched him leave and hesitated for a second.

"See you" she whispered, but he hasn't heard it anymore.

"See you?" she shook her head as she noticed what a girl she had just been.

*******

Brooke let go of Lucas and smiled slightly at him.

"I probably should get my things and walk to class" she rolled her eyes and he placed another sweet kiss on her lips.

"I think you should, but I don't want you to go" he mumbled and Brooke smiled.

"Good answer" she agreed in her seductive voice and kissed him once again. Lucas was still puzzled that this girl was his girlfriend. He never considered himself lucky but now he started to do so. Her smile made him want to kiss her or to hold her in his arms and the way her voice was husky sometimes it just made him realize how lucky he was.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" she asked and Lucas looked into her hazel eyes that were full of excitement. How could he say no to this girl? She could have asked anything and he would never hesitate for a second.

"Sure" he said, though he had no plan how he would explain this to his mother. He already lied about last night. His mother still thought that he spent last night at Skills house, so he couldn't use this one again. He watched Brooke's eyebrow rise and grinned.

"You have any new excuse for your mum?" she asked worried. Brooke's parents were barely around, so she forgot how it was to ask for permission.

"I find a way" he whispered and she smiled brightly, kissed his cheek and walked off. Maybe she made the right decision.

********

Haley was still puzzled over her accident in the hallway as she walked towards Lucas.

"What's with the grin?" Lucas wondered and Haley looked up in shock. She knew she shouldn't have been this excited about bumping into her best friend's half brother. Lucas would never understand this or be happy about it, neither should she. Still some butterflies found their way into her stomach and it was hard to get rid of them. She tried to recall all the bad things that Nathan did to Lucas and try to forget the accident.

"Nothing" Haley lied "just having a good day, is that wrong?" she asked and Lucas laughed. If he just knew what happened this smile would fade, but Haley rather kept it her secret.

"No" he agreed "I'm having a great day myself" he said and she looked at the hickey that he had on his neck. She got used to see Lucas laugh more often now that he was dating Brooke and that fore she liked the brunette, but she really didn't need a visual for their relationship.

"Oh I bet" she laughed and opened her locker to get a mirror for Lucas. Once Haley was in love with Lucas, it was long ago and she almost forgot about it. But seeing kiss marks on him sometimes made her remember it. She never told Lucas how she felt and she never would – they were just friends. He was her best friend and she would never sacrifice this.

"Damn" he said but still there was a smile on his lips and she tried to smile, though a light dumb feeling was arising in her chest.

"Your mum won't believe you were just at Skills" Haley warned him and Lucas looked at her with pleading eyes. Haley worked at Karen's café, at his mum's café.

"My lips are sealed" she promised and she meant it as well for his hickey as for her feelings that she once had for him. Lucas leaned against the locker and had his broody face on again.

"What do you want?" she asked and he grinned, because Haley could read his face better than anyone else.

"I need a cover for tonight" he whispered and Haley rolled her eyes. She would like to say no, but she just couldn't. She had no reason for that-

"Alright" she agreed and Lucas pulled her in a hug.

"Thanks, Hales" he said and she breathed out.

*******

Peyton watched Lucas now with a new girl and wondered who it was. She just had watched Lucas make out with Brooke and now there was a new girl in his arms. Maybe Brooke was having competition now. Peyton smirked at this thought. Brooke always ran out of competition and now a nerdy girl was probably a trouble maker. Peyton knew that this was unhealthy: her staring at Brooke's boyfriend, while she had her own. Lucas was in her life before and she never cared about him, so there was no reason to start now that she had a boyfriend - though Nathan was not really a boyfriend: he was playing hot and cold with her since they became a couple. But he was one reason for her not to feel alone. Sometimes she felt used by him, but she never had a reason to doubt him, so she just didn't. Lucas looked at her and she felt like he was looking right through her and could see all that she was just thinking about. Lucas smiled at her as he let Haley go and she smiled back at him half hearted.

******

Brooke was almost at her class room as she remembered which class she was having and she stopped right in front of the door. Biology was the one class she was sitting right next to Nathan. She exhaled and turned around. She wasn't ready for this right now. Her wounds were too fresh to risk being ripped open again. So she just decided to walk outside to any bench and sit this one out. As she got outside she didn't looked where she was heading and as she bumped into someone she felt sorry until she looked up.

"Nathan?" she asked and he looked down trying to hide his black eye. He felt that a part of him was dying while he was here with her and Brooke looked up and noticed the black eye.

"What happened?" she asked and Nathan laughed bitterly. There was a lot of things that he could have said right now, but he just swallowed.

"You did" he just mumbled out though he did his best to keep the words inside.

"What?" she wondered because she didn't understand what he said and Nathan looked at her and noticed that she really had no clue. He regretted to have told her anything and just looked around.

"Sorry, just having a bad day" he waved her off "we are having class anyway remember" he just tried to change the subject and Brooke nodded. She couldn't tell him that she was about to skip it and if he was skipping too, this was just trouble so she turned around and walked towards the door with him. They were close to each other and it physically hurt her to be around him. She glanced at him every now and then. Nathan also planned on skipping class, but right now he couldn't though it hurt him to be close to Brooke. They both got inside and sat down next to each other. Brooke tried her best not to smell his after shave and he tried to ignore her sweet scent as well. They were in a trap and they both were aware of this. Mr. Corner walked inside and wrote "Evolution of sexuality" on the black board and Brooke rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that this was their new topic. Nathan breathed in and wondered if he should laugh at this cosmic joke. He wanted to let go of the brunette, but how could he stay calm right here next to her with this topic. Brooke also felt a big stone on her heart. She wondered why the universe was trying to put her through hoops and she just glanced at Nathan who also glanced at her. They both turned away from each other's gaze. As the teacher went on about the animal act of mating, Brooke took way to many notes, just to keep her mind preoccupied. Nathan did the same, but every time any word reminded him on their time together and Brooke tensed with every sexual expression. She as well thought herself back into his room. Now it was impossible not to breathe in his aftershave or not to feel how close he was to her. Brooke looked almost relieved as Mr. Corner decided to stop at the script.

"Now we will watch a little movie" he said and turned out the lights. Brooke tensed and crossed her legs. She wanted to stay calm, but in her head she was all over Nathan and he would kiss her collarbone, just the way he used to. She tried to concentrate on the movie again, but ended in his room again while his shirt hit the floor.

Nathan did the same he was sitting in his stiff position and watching the screen, but he wasn't watching the movie, in his head he had a better movie. He would now slowly put Brooke on his bed and stop the kiss just for a second to look in her pleading eyes. Nathan wanted to get away from these thoughts, but her body being so close to him wasn't helpful for this attempt. Brooke exhaled next to him and he wanted to put his head on his arm to have a barrier between them. In this little second their hands touched and they both looked at each other. A burn was running through their veins and they were unable to deny the pain and turned away. Brooke tried to think of something else than him, but she just couldn't. She saw him on top of her and could feel his defined abs under her finger's touch. Nathan could feel her breath on his skin and hear her voice in his ear. Both tried hard to ignore this tension, but it was impossible. They were just lost in the thoughts they tried so hard to ignore. Nathan turned back to Brooke and she looked at him as well. Their eyes were sparkling through the reflection of the movie but they were also full with lust. Brooke's hands shook slightly and Nathan could feel his heart bang against his chest. The bell rang and Brooke hasty packed her things. She was literally saved by the bell. She looked at him and her whole body was forcing her to get over to him and to kiss him at least, but she just breathed in and faked a smile.

"Bye" she said and walked off. Her heart was hurting and she was unable to breathe steady.

"Bye" Nathan answered after a while. He also packed his things and wanted to clear his head. As he walked out Peyton was already waiting for him. He walked over and pressed her against the wall. Brooke's eyes were still in front of his eyes and the lust in them made him kiss Peyton wildly. He knew that this was not even close to the original, but he needed to ease the pressure.

Brooke walked over and saw Lucas. Maybe Rachel was right, maybe the sexual tension was the only thing that always made her become weak around Nathan and she probably just found a way to change that. She looked at Lucas and leaned towards him to kiss him. In her head Nathan's eyes and his body appeared and she kissed Lucas wilder than ever before.

Nathan was pressing Peyton against the wall and kissing her collarbone, while she ran her hands through his hair. He imagined it to be Brooke's hands and he just zoned out on the brunette and away from Peyton. Brooke stopped the kiss and looked at Lucas. She had to focus on the blonde again and trying to forget about Nathan, but her thoughts always ended with the dark-haired Scott.

"So you can spend the night, right?" Brooke asked and the lust was still in her eyes. Lucas nodded with a grin and then understood what probably would happen.

"Are you sure?" he wondered and her eyes travelled to Nathan and Peyton.

"Absolutely" she whispered and kissed him again to stop the pain that she started to feel right there, when she watched them. Nathan glanced up and noticed Brooke in Lucas' arms and it was like another knife in his chest.


	17. Still Broken?

**_Hey guys, thanks for your lovely reviews! I really am happy that you all still stick to the story ^^_**

**_hope you like the new chapter.... please review!_**

* * *

Brooke nervously walked up and down the living room.

"Brooke, it's not like you do this for the first time" Rachel mumbled and Brooke nodded.

"I know that" she said and looked at the red-haired. Owen was still at practice and it was nice to have her friend all for herself right now. Brooke needed some moral support. Normally she would have called Peyton for that, but since her best friend was dating the guy that she tried to get over – it was probably a bad idea to talk to her about all this drama she had going on.

"Brooke" Rachel got out innerved "what's the matter?"

"What if?" Brooke's lips were trembling "I mean what if I hurt him"

"You already did" Rachel rolled her eyes. If Brooke talked to Rachel she knew that she would get the whole truth and nothing else. She didn't know which guy Rachel was talking about and waited for the explanation. Brooke wasn't expecting the answer that she became.

"You hurt them both" the red haired added "And Owen did even help you to make it worse"

"What?" Brooke looked suspicious, she had no clue what Rachel was talking about and the red haired laughed.

"Well, Nathan kept it to himself, that's a surprise" Rachel said and Brooke sat down beside her.

"What?" she asked again and the red haired took a big gulp of her water.

"Well, Owen saw you guys kiss" she explained and Brooke closed her eyes in disbelieve. They were really reckless and she now knew that Lucas could have seen it as well. Brooke could almost feel his pain when he would have walked in on them that night. She thought about Owen facing her in his best friend's arms and couldn't understand why he punched him. Owen liked Nathan and he hated Lucas, so for him this must have been a good thing, right? Brooke looked at Rachel and waited for her friend to continue.

"Well, now he knows you are the girl Nathan talked about. He never mentioned a name, but well other details…" Rachel trailed off and Brooke knew exactly what she wanted to say. Brooke was sitting there for a while thinking and got up.

"That's still none of his business" she argued and Rachel nodded.

"He knows that, but you are still like his little sister" Rachel laughed "I think he always blends out that you are a whore" Rachel teased and Brooke laughed a bit as well.

"Oh, shut up slut" she teased back and Rachel smirked.

"He overreacted, that's all" Rachel explained "I mean now that he has your face to the scars you left all over Nathan's back".

"Shut up" Brooke punched her friend slowly. She didn't need her friend to point this out. Brooke remembered exactly how Nathan complained about it. It was just a little scratch - but he made it look like she was a wild cat. She smirked when she remembered him.

"_You brand marked me" he complained as he walked inside the garage at yet another party._

"_What?" she wondered and he pressed her against the wall and kissed her neck. _

"_See you left your nail marks on my back" Nathan whispered against her skin and sucked it slowly._

"_Sorry" she only breathed out and Nathan nodded. _

"_Well it seems like you liked last night" he kissed her neck once again and sucked even harder on it._

_Brooke put her arms around his neck and moved her head towards his ear._

"_I won't mind you prove that" she whispered and Nathan grinned against her skin._

"_Well, I am done anyway" he mumbled and Brooke looked surprise._

"_What?" she wondered and Nathan got his lips off her neck._

"_Needed to pay you back" he whispered and Brooke put her hand on her neck._

"_You…" she wanted to scream but he put his lips fast on hers and shut her down with a passionate kiss. She was wearing a scarf for the next two days to hide the hickey she got and Rachel mocked her as she said it was in fashion._

"You know Owen is sorry" Rachel whispered again and Brooke nodded "I still wonder why Nathan didn't tell you"

Brooke nodded again and remembered what Nathan said: _"you did"_.

Brooke was so sorry that she hadn't noticed earlier what he meant by that. She felt awful now, even worse than before. Though she wouldn't want to turn back time to see him again and make things better. She doubted she would survive another biology lesson like that next to him. Brooke thought back to Lucas, the guy she invited over to prove to herself that she had chosen the right guy. Nathan was not a relationship guy, okay maybe they had some nice nights together, but that was it. Lucas on the other hand hasn't been able to show her he could make her nights as good as Nathan did, but maybe she just needed to give him a chance.

"Rachel" Brooke whispered and swallowed the words back down.

"What?" the red haired looked in Brooke's tortured eyes.

"Tell me I do the right thing here" Brooke pleaded and her friend took a deep breath "just say it, okay?" Brooke whispered and Rachel nodded.

*******

The practice was almost over and Whitey was red out of rage. None of his players played normally. Lucas would only get hard passes, which he almost lost every time, from Nathan, but no one else, even Owen who normally played fair, decided to exclude the blonde Scott. Nathan on the other had refused to get passes from Owen and all the other guys were probably hung over from the last party they have been at. Nathan played hard and even fouled two times. Each of the players was good on their own - they just sucked as a team. Whitey stopped the practice and started to scream at his team. But barely anyone paid attention.

Owen wondered if his friend would be angry at him forever. Owen was still thinking about the way he had thrown his fist into Nathan's face – this wasn't his normal reaction and he wondered what had made him overreact like that. Sure he overstepped his boundaries, but normally the dark haired Scott got over stuff like that. Owen remembered his friend's tortured face and wondered if the guy was like that because of the punch he just got or over the kiss.

Nathan always kept an eye on Lucas. Something inside him was wondering what Brooke saw in his brother. The lost case of Tree Hill had become such an interest to her and Nathan couldn't understand it. The numb feeling in his chest was torturing him again and he tried to think about anything else, but failed.

Lucas was lost in his thoughts about his sleepover at Brooke's and he knew exactly that this wouldn't be just a sleepover. He noticed by the way the brunette kissed him today, that this would be the night. They were taking it slow, but maybe this was getting to slow for her and Lucas defiantly knew it was too slow for him. After this kiss he was wanting more.

Whitey was babbling on about their bad game and how he wanted to bench each and every one of them. Finally he decided to let go of this and told his team to go home and think about the word team instead of the word I. Nathan got up and Owen was right behind him.

"I am sorry Nate" Owen tried to explain again "this was like…she is like my sister" he breathed out "I overreacted"

Nathan pressed his lips together and got a deep breath – he wasn't really angry at Owen. In a twisted way he even understood his friend, better than he would let him know. He had pictured his fist in Lucas' face several times just in the past 10 minutes.

"I get it" Nathan got out and Owen breathed out.

"Damn you gave me a cold shoulder all this time for nothing?" Owen asked.

"Well, I haven't seen you beat the crap out of Lucas lately, so I guess nothing was an understatement" Nathan got out between his teeth as a joke. Nathan wanted to let it go, but this little voice inside his head didn't let him yet.

"Well that's because…" Owen laughed then noticed that he said too much already "that I don't know" he tried to rescue himself. This wasn't just a joke for Nathan and Owen had probably said too much now. Somehow Nathan cared about the answer and Owen noticed that in shock. Could it have been that Nathan…?

Nathan thought for a moment and a smile appeared on his lips.

"They haven't" Nathan just stated as if he knew it before and just remembered again. It was not even a loud announcement as much as a small whisper. Something changed now that he said this aloud. For the first time the numb feeling was gone or it was just dumper. He wasn't replaced yet and he wasn't obsolete to Brooke. He didn't imagine all this tension. There was sex in the air each time they saw each other. She hasn't let Lucas as deep in as he thought. One part of their relationship was still missing and Nathan was still there in the back of her mind. Maybe they wanted the same thing and were both too stubborn. Maybe Brooke was still attached to him.

"Nathan I didn't say that" Owen tried to rescue his neck but it was way too late. Nathan had his game face on and Owen knew that.

Nathan felt the urge to go and to see Brooke. He wanted to overlook his damn pride that was the only thing in his way now.

There was this spark in his friend's blue eyes that made Owen hesitate and realize something. His tortured face when he hit him wasn't because of the punch…

"Are you saying you are into…?" Owen didn't mention her name; it was too obvious whom he meant.

Nathan looked at his friend and grinned sarcastically. His eyes for the first time were as full of spirit as Owen didn't see them in the past few weeks or even months. He had his answer before the Scott could even deny it, and surprisingly enough – he didn't.

*******

Brooke was waiting impatiently for Lucas to finally arrive at her now empty house. Rachel and Owen were taking a tour around Duke today. It was marked for weeks now and it fitted perfectly into Brooke's plans. She was checking the watch every now and then. She was still nervous and wondered if Lucas knew what she had in mind when she asked him if he could stay over tonight. He had this smirk on his lips when she stopped the kiss and whispered the invitation into his ear. She remembered taking a glimpse at Nathan who just pulled Peyton into the janitor's cabin. A shiver ran right down her back and she was speechless. She was replaced this easily.

Nathan was in his car. He wondered what he should say to Brooke once he saw her and what he would do when he finds out he had drown the wrong conclusions. He remembered how the brunette watched him in class and how guilty her looks were. Maybe she was just as far into this as was he. When he got out of biology and saw her walk straight to Lucas. Thus he walked to Peyton, when he touched her lips with his he thought about Brooke and it wasn't the same. Still he pretended like he was with the brunette and took Peyton in the cabin. Maybe he managed to ease some pressure, but he as well noticed that Peyton wasn't Brooke.

"_What's wrong?" Peyton asked as Nathan got dressed again._

"_I have practice" he just mumbled "that's all"_

"_You are such an asshole" Peyton pouted and Nathan looked her straight in the face and shrugged._

"_I thought you figured that out several times by now" he just said and looked her up and down "and still you are here, aren't you?"_

_Peyton didn't say a thing, she just gave him a mad look and he walked closer to kiss her ear and whispered "see saying I am an asshole, doesn't make you happy…" he breathed against her skin and she felt how her arms were around his neck again._

"_I have practice now" Nathan whispered and walked off._

"_Dammit Nathan" Peyton screamed but the dark haired closed the door already._

Brooke checked the door again and nervously started to bounce with her leg. This was probably not good. She wasn't relaxed and if Lucas had the slightest clue about how important this was to her, he probably would be as nervous and hopefully not late. She tried to calm herself down by thinking about anything else, but only Nathan would come to her mind and this made her stomach tighten and her heart ached for a second. She always could have calmed this feeling down when Lucas was with her, but every time she was alone and thought about it: it seemed to hurt her even more.

Nathan remembered how his heart ached each time he saw the brunette with his blonde brother. This must have been at least a crush. He wouldn't admit he was in love with her, because he knew that he wasn't sure yet. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to be with her. He was thinking about the brunette constantly and he missed her touch and her smile. It wasn't just about the sex, he missed her eyes on his and the touch of her hands in his. Somehow he even missed her smile.

Finally the door rang and Brooke got up and almost ran towards it, but then stopped and calmed down. There was not a reason to make her look this desperate. She stopped and counted to ten before she opened the door. He looked at her in her red shirt and tight jeans and his blue eyes sparkled. Before he stopped his car in the drive way, he noticed that Rachel's car was not in the parkway and he concluded that they were alone now. Her red lips were sparkling in the sunlight so he just leaned in and kissed her passionately. Brooke was surprised and her lips seemed not to move at all, but she couldn't deny the urge to kiss him back. Their lips were moving in sync and she let herself fall into this. There was no denying the passion she just felt for him right now. Brooke kicked her head back and he found her neck. She couldn't believe how his touches felt. They walked inside while resting their lips on each other and in the kiss she was turned with her back against the door. She closed the door shut with her leg and he pulled the leg up kissing her neck. Brooke found her back against the door and smirked against his lips just like he did. She could feel his heart almost explode and noticed that hers was too. She was running out of breath, but she couldn't stop kissing him not even for a short breathe.

She didn't think anymore. There was no oxygen in her blood anymore, at least she felt that way. She was all weak in his arms right now. All the tension she felt just seconds before was replaced with the fire of his lips. They locked eyes once again before he pulled her up.


	18. Love Game

Brooke pushed him away and tried hard to catch her breath. Nathan's blue eyes were still on her and she was searching for a way to tell him to stop. It was hard for her, because she just wanted to be back in his arms – to feel his breath against her skin.

"We can't" Brooke mumbled and a pain ran through his veins. She was standing there in front of him all stunning and beautiful and also hurt.

"Brooke…" he looked in her now watery eyes and she tried to escape his gaze.

"I can't, Nathan" she whispered and looked up "I am with Lucas, and you make it really hard for me to make this relationship work" added and looked into his worried eyes.

Nathan couldn't say a word. He didn't know what there was that he could have said. Brooke stopped him because of her boyfriend and he hated that there was a boyfriend that she had to consider.

"Brooke I…" Nathan wanted to tell her how badly he felt when she mentioned Lucas or how it almost killed him that she didn't know how much he wanted her to be single again and Brooke stopped him.

"You want me now, right?" she asked and he was about to nod, when she looked up and fought back some tears.

"You want me, because you can't have Nathan" she sobbed a bit "and first I was sad about it" she told him "but now…"

"Don't" Nathan pleaded and Brooke put her hand on his cheek and smiled softly.

"I am over it" Brooke faked a smile.

Nathan stood there and he searched for some doubt in her eyes.

"I need to get over this obsession we created" she told him. Brooke was standing there in front of him. Her eyes were full of pain and she just told him, that she needed to get over him, but he couldn't let her, so Nathan put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer just to kiss her once again. Her lips tasted like cherries and he wasn't willing to let her go quite yet – whether the kiss nor her. Brooke kissed him back, but her heart ached so awful, that she was glad when they stopped. She was unfaithful towards Lucas, her amazing boyfriend and she hated herself for that. Tears were building themselves up in her eyes again and a pain ran through Nathan once again. To see her in such a pain after his kiss was killing him. He knew that this wasn't just about the chase, he liked the dimpled brunette and he wanted to be the one for her.

"You are destroying me, Nathan" Brooke said and it was like another knife in his chest "slowly" she whispered.

"You are just controlled by lust" Brooke added. Nathan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was killing him – all he wanted was for her to be happy. He really thought he could have made her happy, but obviously he wasn't.

"What do you want from me, Brooke?" he asked suffering and she bit her lower lip - gesture that he found so cute while they were together.

"I don't know" she whispered and sat down on the couch. She managed to stop him right in time, before she would feel like even a bigger slut than she did right now. Nathan sat down beside her and they both were fighting the numbness that was streaming through their body.

"I wanted you to say all these things" Brooke mumbled and Nathan turned to face her in shock. Maybe he did the right thing? Maybe he was still having a shot at this?

"Before I met Lucas" Brooke explained.

Nathan suffered through the mentioning of his brother's name. He was just so close to believe that she would change her mind and now it was ruined once again. Brooke looked into his tortured eyes and hesitated.

"I wanted you not to be with my best friend" she whispered. She really was hurt about that and she hated to see them together. Brooke looked at him and Nathan got up.

"Do you think I wanted you to go out with my BROTHER?" he asked annoyed and emphasized on the last word. Brooke felt his anger and got up.

"You said we will never be a couple" Brooke fought back "but you also told your team mates to stay away from me. Wasn't this a two faced game?" she asked and Nathan swallowed this down.

"I bet you made it look like you wanted to help Owen. Telling him you wanted to take care of his friend – not to get screwed by the team, while you were the one screwing me".

Tears were in her eyes again, but her eyes were sparkling with anger. Nathan couldn't believe that Brooke just said that. For him it never was about screwing her and he took a deep breath but the brunette didn't wait for his response.

"And now you are screwing Peyton" Brooke shrugged "I guess it doesn't matter who the girl is as long as you can lay down some of your pressure". Her tears defiantly were gone now and replaced by rage. Nathan couldn't believe she really thought he used her all this time like he was using Peyton.

"If I wanted to use you" Nathan walked closer and leaned against her neck and immediately found the spot that drove Brooke crazy "I could" he raised his eyebrows before placing a soft kiss there. Brooke felt a soft shower down her spine and she pushed him away.

"It's not a game Nathan" she told him while she looked into his tortured eyes.

"I never said it was" he explained "you are just looking down on me while you were the one who started this damn game"

"What?" she whispered through her astonished face expression.

"Don't tell me you went for Lucas because he was this cute little puppy" Nathan told her in disgust "you went after him because you knew it would drive me insane"

Brooke wanted to say something and couldn't, so she simply exhaled.

"And now you blame me because it worked?" Nathan asked and Brooke looked up at him.

"You drive me insane with each kiss you place on his lips, because they aren't mine" Nathan said and looked tortured "With every touch he gets from you"

"And you think to make me feel the same you just need to pull Peyton into the janitor's cabin?" Brooke laughed sarcastic. Nathan tensed and couldn't reply anything.

"Cos well it worked" Brooke breathed out "and showed me, why I am better off without you" Brooke whispered, but walked a step towards him.

"You are" Nathan nodded "and I am better when I am without you" he whispered and walked towards her.

"Go and have your fun with Peyton, she seems not to care" Brooke whispered and she was so close to Nathan that she could feel his breath on her skin again.

"Maybe I will" Nathan smirked in anger.

"Oh fuck you Nathan" Brooke whispered and Nathan stepped towards her and she backed off just to find her back against the wall and he smiled when he looked down on her. The rage, the anger and the lust were all in her eyes and he knew they were as well in his.

"Didn't you mean you" he whispered and she covered his mouth with hers.

Someone knocked on the door and Brooke let go of Nathan's lips and pushed him away with all her power.

"Is your boyfriend here?" Nathan wondered and Brooke tried to fix her hair and her outfit. She felt awful again. It was just like between her and Nathan there was this natural force that was so hard to deny.

"Go to hell, Nathan" she whispered and caught her breath once again "Or at least out of this house"

"Maybe I should have a chat with him…" Nathan smiled "maybe we will be friends" he faked an innocent voice and Brooke pushed him away with her hand on his chest. She had to pull herself together not to kiss him again, after she felt his muscles. Something was really wrong with her she noticed and pushed him away even more.

"You know where the backdoor is" she reminded him and Nathan didn't move an inch. Lucas rang the bell this time and Brooke was getting nervous.

"Nathan" she warned him and the dark haired Scott just turned around to walk for the door. He should have probably stayed, tell Lucas the truth – but he knew it wouldn't have changed a thing. So he just turned around at Brooke and smiled.

"I will be gone in a second" he whispered and she looked innerved "but do you ever think about me when you are with him?" Nathan asked and Brooke remained silent. Of course she did. Sometimes it was the only thing she could think about but on other days she fully concentrated on Lucas.

"Because I think about you all the time" Nathan said hurt and walked away. Brooke stood there unable to move. She knew that she had to get the door eventually, but she couldn't move even to safe her own life. Nathan was thinking about her, just as she thought about him. She felt a shiver on her skin and inhaled. She walked for the front door and opened it. She smiled at Lucas though she had to concentrate to look happy. She was all torn and confused inside. Nathan just had a fight with her, they have made out twice and now he even told her he thought about her. She knew that this was all irrational, but somehow she wanted to walk after Nathan and ask him, what he really wants and the only thing that she would want to hear would be "you".

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas smiled and Brooke let him walk in. Lucas seemed preoccupied himself and Brooke wondered why.

_It knocked on his door just before he decided to go and meet Brooke. He opened it and the face starring back at him caught him by surprise. The curly blonde was looking at him all lost._

"_You gave me this CD" she mumbled and Lucas nodded. _

"_I thought there are some songs you might like" Lucas said and wondered why the girl looked this lost at him. Peyton got used to Nathan's rough ways – he never made her a CD, or cared about her music taste, he not even listened to the stories she told him and Lucas on the other hand obviously did. Peyton had no clue why the blonde did this and she wasn't sure if she wanted to ruin the gesture by asking._

"_You liked them?" Lucas asked nervously. He himself didn't know why he did this. Peyton and he got along pretty well. He wanted to be friends with Brooke's friends, just as she always was nice to the River Court guys, but Peyton was different. He connected with her on some level, at least that's how it felt. Peyton and he had some free classes together and spend them by listening to music or just talk. He knew that she felt lonely a lot and now she seemed preoccupied as well. The CD was in her hands and she was shivering._

"_Yeah" she whispered "they were awesome". She knew most of the bands already, but she wouldn't tell Lucas that. She wanted to be her better self around him. Lucas gave her the attention she was lacking from her dad and her boyfriend. She remembered the phone call she just had: her dad._

"_I am glad" Lucas smiled and Peyton still looked preoccupied again. She was fighting with words and wondered how she should ask him._

"_My dad's on the ship and he doesn't answer to his phone and now they called and told that there is a storm. Some victims were found close to the coordinates he worked at" Peyton said in tears and Lucas pulled her in a hug "would it be weird if I asked you to come with me?" she asked and Lucas shook his head. It didn't feel weird somehow._

"_I come with you" he whispered. He started to like the girl behind the façade that she showed the world and he wanted to be there for her._

Lucas stood there knowing exactly that Peyton was standing just some meters behind him.

"Brooke" Lucas started out shaky "Peyton needs our help" he whispered and Brooke was confused and looked up. All her worries about herself went away and were replaced with the worries about her best friend. Peyton walked closer.

"My dad went missing and there are some victims I need to look at" Peyton whispered through tears and Brooke pulled her into a hug.

"I am so sorry, P. Sawyer" Brooke whispered and Peyton's tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't want to go alone and I wondered" Peyton mumbled.

"Do they call you when they find your dad?" Brooke asked and Peyton nodded.

"Then I guess Lucas should go with you and I stay at your place and watch the phone" Brooke said and looked at Lucas who nodded.

"I am not good in a crisis" Brooke explained "but he is"

Peyton nodded. She already knew that and that's why she asked Lucas to come with her.

"Thanks" Peyton sobbed and gave Brooke the keys.

Brooke nodded and took Lucas hand in hers. They drove together in his truck and Peyton's head was on her shoulder all the time. Lucas stopped in her drive way and let Brooke out.

"Thanks for doing this" Brooke mumbled and gave him a long kiss.

"We will be back as soon as we find out that this isn't her dad" Lucas whispered and Brooke hugged herself in his arms.

"Let's hope so" she whispered and Lucas kissed her hair.

"You call as soon as you hear anything" Lucas whispered and Brooke nodded. He sat down behind the wheel and Brooke watched him drive away.

Brooke opened the door and walked into the house that used to be her second home, sometimes even more her home than her own. She looked at the pictures on the wall. There was one with her, Peyton and Peyton's dad. She was around 8 years old on that one. She had been innocent and not such a backstabbing bitch. She leaned against the wall and slid down on the floor. Her hands around her knees, she leaned her head on them and started to cry silently. This whole day was too much. Lucas proved once again that he was a wonderful and caring boyfriend and Nathan told her the things she wanted to hear before. Her best friend's boyfriend was just at her house and was making out with her, telling her he cared about her. She not only made out with someone's boyfriend, but also with her boyfriend's brother. This was making her sick. Now the worries about Peyton's dad seemed pretended. How could she feel sorry for Peyton while she was hurting her? Brooke needed to be her better self now. She needed to have more self-control and she would start to work on this.

Lucas and Peyton were silent in the car. Peyton was fighting the weird feeling that she might have lost the only person that ever cared about her and Lucas was afraid to disturb the silence. Peyton put on the radio and looked at Lucas.

"I need some distraction" she whispered. Lucas nodded.

"It can't be him" Peyton said after a while and Lucas turned around to face her.

"It won't be him" he promised and Peyton nodded. He needed to stop. A policeman was blocking the street. There were different lights and one of the policemen came over to them.

"The street is blocked for 3 hours at least" he explained "there was a storm and we need to take care of this street now, no one can drive here"

"But I need to see if my dad is one of the victims" Peyton complained in tears.

"I am sorry ma'am, but you can't drive here now" the policeman explained "You may want to stay in the motel nearby and we will call you as soon as the street is ready"

Peyton was unsatisfied, but Lucas nodded.

"Thank you" he whispered and got the description to the motel. Peyton started to turn the CD between ´her fingers nervously.

As they arrived Lucas looked at the room. They managed to get the last room, but it only had one bed.

"You should lay down" he whispered and motioned towards the bed. Peyton looked at him and was still worried.

"It will be okay" he promised once again and hugged Peyton. She didn't know what happened but as he wanted to let her go she pressed her lips on his and pulled him towards the bed. She felt numb and lost right now and she wanted to change that. Lucas was surprised as he found himself underneath her. She was placing kissed on his cheek and his neck and he closed his eyes. He knew this was wrong but he let her grab his shirt and undress him. Lucas felt the passion streaming through his body and he unzipped her leather jacket. Peyton heard him softly moan when she unbuttoned his jeans.

"Peyton" Lucas whispered and she hushed him down.

"Don't talk right now" she pleaded and pulled her shirt over her head. Lucas felt how his blood was running away from his head and started to kiss her with more passion.


	19. Pictures Of You

Brooke looked at photos that were standing around Peyton's room. There were some photos where they were around 10 years old and dressed as a fairy in red dress and Peyton was an angel.

"_We will be friends forever" Peyton smiled at her through her curly hair as they started their tour through the town._

"_Promised" Brooke said and pointed her little finger towards the blonde._

Brooke smiled as she went towards the next picture. It was from her 14th birthday. They made a self portrait with the gift that Peyton gave her that day. It was a Posh Spice cup and Brooke laughed.

"_You stole it?" she asked in disbelieve and Peyton nodded._

"_Well it was worth it though" Peyton grinned and Brooke smirked at her friend._

"_You are the best" she smiled and Peyton put her friend into a hug._

"_You're like a sister to me Brooke" the blonde whispered and Brooke nodded._

"_This is more like my home than my actual home ever will be" she told her friend._

Brooke sat down on the bed and looked at the phone. She was worried about Mr. Sawyer and she wondered why Lucas hasn't called her yet. Brooke smiled as she saw another picture of her, Peyton and Peyton's dad. It was taken on Christmas and her parents once again were out of country and she was invited over. Mr. Sawyer never made Brooke feel like the third wheel and she hoped he would be well and alive. Now Brooke felt really awful to have kissed Nathan. They have made out, but at least she stopped him before they would have slept with each other and she was glad she did. Brooke was a bad best friend and she knew it. There was no way she would risk her friendship to Peyton because of a guy.

"Hoes over Bros" Brooke mumbled as she smiled at the Halloween picture again. She should remember that line, because she came up with this one. Nathan wouldn't be the reason for her to break this promise.

*****

Lucas was lying awake next to Peyton. He just realized that he betrayed Brooke with her best friend. He should have been stronger than that and he knew this. Peyton was his secret crush since he first saw her, but Brooke was his girlfriend and he should have been strong enough not to give in. His heart was aching and he wondered why he didn't stop the blonde. But it was so hard to think straight when her mouth was on his and her body so close to his. He felt like a real asshole. He haven't slept with Brooke yet and he wanted to let her all the space she needed and now there he was in bed with her best friend.

Peyton moved closer and opened her eyes. She looked up into Lucas worried eyes and remembered what she just did. Brooke would kill her if she ever found out. But Peyton knew that Nathan was unfaithful to her and she wanted to have some sort of revenge. She noticed that he had lipstick on some of his clothes and he didn't even try to hide it. This was try to pay him back for that. She breathed out and rolled over to look away from Lucas. The blonde guy was regretting this and she knew she made a mistake as well. It should have been a random guy – but Lucas was so caring and so sweet to her.

"I should get down and ask if there were any calls" Lucas mumbled in his guilty voice that hurt Peyton "and I probably should call Brooke"

"To tell her what?" Peyton wondered and Lucas got dressed.

"Nothing about this" he just whispered and Peyton breathed out relieved.

******

Brooke turned around and couldn't sleep anymore. She remembered how Nathan looked at her.

"_Do you ever think about me?" he had asked her and this time his eyes looked sincere "Because I think about you all the time"_

Could it have been that Nathan was really in love with her? Brooke turned around and faced the darkness outside. She was missing him all the time, but she would never admit this, because this didn't change a thing. It was too late for them. She wouldn't hurt her best friend this way or her boyfriend. Nathan should have thought about this before he decided to date Peyton or before she had fallen for Lucas. He should have let her in while she was begging him to do so. Lucas was the one committing and she wanted badly to be ready for this big commitments, because now that Lucas was gone, she knew that she missed him. Still Nathan's blue eyes had a hold on her, she felt how they were focused on her when he said this exact words.

"_Do you ever think about me?" he had asked her and this time his eyes looked sincere "Because I think about you all the time"_

She felt a shiver run down her skin and wondered if it really mattered. Outside some headlights broke the darkness and a car stopped in the front yard. Brooke cuddled into Peyton's blanket and heard some footsteps towards the door. She has never spent a night alone at this house and now she could understand why Peyton didn't like to stay here all by herself. The door bell rang and Brooke covered her face with the blanket. It wasn't Lucas or Peyton of this she was sure and she didn't know whom else she should have expected. The door bell rang again and Brooke looked slowly got up and walked towards the window and noticed Nathan's car in the drive way. She breathed out as the bell rang again. She was innerved and walked slowly down and opened the door. She was standing there in front of him with a pink night gown and Nathan smirked.

"Well Peyton you changed quite a bit" he mumbled in surprise. He couldn't even remember why he came here in first place. He hadn't expected to find Brooke here. After he admitted to miss her it was hard to look at her beautiful hazel eyes or her gorgeous body.

"Very funny" Brooke rolled her eyes at him and closed her robe. Nathan made a pouting face when she closed the robe and she only rolled her eyes. This wasn't the caring Nathan Scott whom she just remembered in the bedroom.

"What do you want here?" she asked and Nathan looked at her while stepping in. He didn't want to walk inside, the pain was just killing him and all he wanted was to be back in his car and drive away from her – to forget her. Still his feet didn't listen and he was inside before he or Brooke could even react.

"Well I could ask you the same thing, unless you moved in with Peyton, you shouldn't be here" Nathan said and Brooke shook her head. He was glad that the blonde wasn't here though he actually came here to see her – to break up with her. Maybe this would show Brooke that he really wanted her and not the curly blonde.

"I haven't and for your information: Peyton isn't here" Brooke stated "so you can go home now" she ordered and Nathan leaned against the wall.

"You're bossy" he grinned "I like that in a girl"

Nathan tried to overplay his pain and Brooke felt the cold breeze from outside and closed the door. She saw Nathan's eyes sparkle in the light that came from the kitchen and remembered how he looked at her today, just hours ago. Now he was here in Peyton's house and she knew why he came here.

"You haven't answered my question yet" Nathan whispered and Brooke felt the sadness arouse and tried to fight away some tears. She missed him every second. She thought about him all the time and she wanted to tell him that.

*****

Lucas walked down and could have slapped himself for doing what he just did. He walked down and got to a pay phone. Dialing her number he tried his best to get his normal voice again. He sounded guilty and this wasn't good. The pictures of him and Peyton back in the hotel room were hunting him. He knew that this was probably the perfect picture he had painted for years – to lose his virginity to the blonde, but now he knew that this wasn't worth it. He could see how broken Brooke would be over that and he had no excuse. It just happened and he felt ashamed about it. He never considered that he would have this little self-control. He looked at the phone and searched for his voice. Brooke wasn't picking up. She trusted him to take care of her best friend, but she probably didn't want him to take this much care of her. He still couldn't believe the person he had become this night. Why did he even walk upstairs with Peyton? He could have stayed in the hall, drink a coffee and be faithful.

*****

The phone was still ringing and Brooke felt paralyzed from Nathan's gaze. He still waited for an answer and Brooke wasn't sure what she should have answered. The ringing from the phone was annoying her and she couldn't think straight.

This could have been Peyton's dad - she remembered and looked at Nathan.

"I need to take that" she whispered sorry and Nathan nodded.

He looked while she walked to the phone.

"Hey" Brooke's husky voice was heard and Nathan hit his head back against the wall. He wanted to know if he had a shot at this with her or not and it seemed like the universe didn't want to let him know.

Lucas listened to her perfect voice and noticed that she seemed sleepy, so he checked the clock. It was 4 in the morning and he felt dumb again for not thinking about waking her.

"Hey pretty girl" he whispered and though his voice sounded normal, the aching in his chest grew.

"Hey Broody" Brooke smirked with her sleepy raspy voice and Lucas couldn't believe how right she was just now "Is there something new?"

Brooke looked into Nathan's tortured eyes. He felt an aching when she gave his brother a cozy name, while her hazel eyes were on his. He wanted to know what she was thinking just now, but she just looked down and licked her lips. Brooke needed to collect herself. This was an awkward situation for her and she breathed in while she waited for her boyfriend's answer.

"No" Lucas said but felt like he was lying and he was "the road is blocked and now we have to wait until they let us drive again"

"Oh" Brooke said and she was worried. Nathan was starring at her and it was hard to concentrate on the topic.

"How is P. Sawyer doing?" Brooke asked and Lucas exhaled.

"She is okay I guess" Lucas lied again and he remembered how Peyton moaned just an hour ago "I didn't want to wake you, I just wanted to hear your voice" Lucas whispered and Brooke smirked at the phone. She turned away from Nathan so that she could concentrate on her boyfriend.

"I'm glad you waked me" she whispered. She decided to lie than to explain her worried and absentminded voice.

"I miss you" Lucas mumbled into the phone and Brooke smiled softly though she felt her heart ache. She thought how Lucas really missed her while he was gone and felt guilty for being here with Nathan.

"I miss you too" she said, because it felt like the right thing to do and it was like a knife in Lucas' chest. In Nathan's chest a burning aroused and he was unable to move. He probably should have known that his confession wouldn't have changed a thing for Brooke.

Lucas breathed in the phone remembering how he just had kissed Peyton's lips and how he just betrayed his girlfriend, who just has been so caring about them. He was a jackass and he knew that.

"Say hi to Peyton" Brooke smiled to the phone and exhaled as well. To have Nathan stand there right behind her made her feel stressed already and she just wanted to end this phone call – but she as well didn't want to because than she had to answer to Nate's question.

"I call you as soon as we have news" Lucas promised and Brooke smiled.

"I do the same" she agreed.

"Bye" Lucas whispered and Brooke felt a cold breeze and turned around just to find the wall Nathan leaned against empty and the front door open.

"Bye" Brooke mumbled and hung up.

******

Lucas heard the sound of the peep from the phone for a while and hung up the phone. He was feeling nauseous and sat down behind the counter. His head was exploding because it was so unlike him to do reckless things like he did back in the hotel room. He wasn't ready to get back there and to have to face Peyton. He didn't even know how she felt about it right now.

"A water" he ordered and looked at the bartender who seemed to have some sympathy towards the blonde. If he only knew why Lucas was beaten down like that. Lucas put his head into his hand and shook it. This was the worst mistake he had ever made in his life. He took a sip of his water and it felt like acid burning down his throat. Lucas needed to make a decision: the thing between him and Peyton has to be history and even an untold one. Brooke would never know! And from now on he would be the perfect boyfriend in all aspects.

*******

Brooke put the phone down and walked outside just to see Nathan kick the tire of his car.

He was just a shadow in the darkness, but Brooke could feel his pain.

"I do" she whispered and Nathan turned around to face the brunette standing there in the door frame.

"I sometimes think about you" she said and Nathan walked towards her. He wanted to see her hazel eyes, to see her dimpled cheeks.

"But I don't want to" she added and Nathan stopped in shock while she was the one walking towards him now.

"You are dating my best friend" she whispered "I would never hurt her like that" Brooke added and Nathan hesitated before he could find the courage to say:

"But you did" he whispered back.

"I know" Brooke said and looked down before she faced him "and that's why I have to stop thinking about you. It hurts the both of us, can't you see that?"

"Maybe it's because we fight it" Nathan said and Brooke watched him walk to his car.

"Maybe" she whispered "but I won't do this to Peyton" Brooke explained and Nathan turned around to face her once again.

"I know" he whispered and sat down and drove away. Brooke sat down on the stairs and felt tears build up in her face.

"_We will be friends forever" Peyton smiled at her through her curly hair as they started their tour through the town._

"_Promised" Brooke said and pointed her little finger towards the blonde._

She remembered this situation again and wondered why it hurt her so much to do the right thing here?


	20. Cold but still here

Rachel stopped the car in the dark drive way and wondered where Lucas' truck was. She was quite since they sat down in the car to drive home and Owen wondered what happened with her after they left Dyke. For him this trip was great. It showed that he only needed an hour drive to get to her or his parents and he even managed to meet some guys from the team. Dyke was one of the most popular basketball universities. So for him this trip showed him that he had made the right decision. But Rachel seemed so absent minded since they left the building. She was sitting there next to him, but he could tell in her thoughts she was somewhere else. Rachel opened the door and got out. She felt a cold shiver down her spine, though the weather was just fine. It was one of the warmer summer nights and still she felt like she would freeze alive. Owen looked worried at his girlfriend and wondered what bothered her this much. He felt like she was slipping away from him right now, and he couldn't tell why. Rachel was never the insecure one or a jealous type, she knew this much. The girls in Tree Hill High couldn't stand a chance next to her and she never worried about any of them. Okay, she did worried about Brooke once – but now that they were friends – there was nothing to worry about. But college girls…they were different. Rachel faked a smile at Owen as she walked towards the door. As they were in the university Owen was interested in the whole organization and the basketball team, but Rachel checked out some of the university life. The girls were slightly drunk as the evening began to get later. Though they were drunk it didn't stop them to wander around the halls and put themselves in front of the basketball players. Rachel saw how one of them just walked over and kissed the one guy and after that they left in a nearby room. She couldn't stop herself but imagine Owen instead of this guy. Her heart ached as she realized that she would probably need to deal with a break up soon. Never get attached – was her motto, and she just remembered why. She wasn't ready to give Owen up now and this was what she had to do. Her eyes sparkled in the starlight and Owen put his arm around her.

"What's wrong?" he mumbled and she turned to face him.

"Nothing" she just whispered and buried her head in his chest.

"Just hold me, alright?" she asked and Owen pulled her as close as he could. He put his chin on her head and breathed out. His worries were more present than before, but he couldn't move, because all that he wanted to do, was to hold her.

*****

Brooke walked inside and couldn't fall asleep, so she just walked towards the window and looked outside catching her breath. A light destroyed her view and she looked down just to find Nathan's car pull back in and she wondered what he was doing there again. She slowly walked down and out the door. He was still in his car there in the darkness. Brooke decided to walk away, but she couldn't so she headed towards his car instead. He noticed her in the mirror and Nathan got out of the car and looked at the brunette.

"I am not a stalker" he whispered in a joke and she nodded. She knew that he wasn't stalking her and she noticed that it hurt him to be there with her. His eyes didn't focus on her and he didn't turn towards her but just leaned against his car.

"So why did you come back?" she asked and her eyebrows were worried. She wondered why Nathan would go through this pain that he obviously felt and she felt sad herself as she saw him pull back in, though her heart made a little flip when she saw the car at the first second.

Nathan laughed without a sound and leaned against the car again.

"It's stupid actually" he shook his head and Brooke played with the button of her robe still waiting for an answer.

"I just wanted to make sure you are safe in this house" Nathan said as he breathed out and let his head fall back a bit. Brooke was surprised as she saw him there and heard the sound of his worried voice, worried he would act stupid.

"I can't even stand that Peyton has to be in this house all by herself" Nathan said while looking into the star lighten sky. He wanted Brooke to understand he didn't come here to do anything stupid again, but he felt like this was the stupidest thing he had done this far.

"Oh" Brooke breathed out "you don't have to, though" she said knowing how hurt he was, but inside she wished he would stay. She wasn't able to fall asleep in this house. Brooke never noticed how dangerous this house seemed before, because she had never been there alone.

"I can crash on the couch" Nathan said and Brooke felt the pain in his voice. It was so unlike Nathan to care this much about her safety that she just was speechless. It must have been hard for him to turn around and to come back here. A shiver ran down her body as a cold breeze came out of nowhere.

"I can stay in the car as well. Just check if you are okay…" Nathan decided as he saw her shiver. He didn't want her to feel like he was trying to get to her, because he wasn't. He just worried. Brooke thought about it for a moment. She couldn't leave him here in the night and she inhaled.

"No" Brooke whispered and looked at him. He was wearing his leather jacket and a dark blue shirt. With this outfit he was fitting into the night, but his eyes were worried and so she couldn't let him sleep outside.

"Come inside" Brooke whispered and gulped before she offered him her hand. Nathan looked into her shaky hand and wasn't sure whether she was freezing or if she was this nervous, but he took her hand. His heart stopped for a second as their hands touched. There was nothing sexual about this and still his heart started to beat faster. Brooke smiled slightly and walked for the front door. Nathan sat down on the couch and Brooke was about to walk upstairs and looked back at him.

"Why did you come back?" she asked and Nathan laughed.

"No, I wasn't planning on seduce you if that's what you think B. Davis" he said with his arrogant smirk and Brooke still looked at him with an interested gaze.

"Maybe you can't love me" Nathan whispered "but I will still care about you"

Brooke felt like she was melting away with each of these words.

"And if I can't have you" Nathan stopped because this sentence was almost killing him inside, but he kept a smile on his mouth "I want to at least be friends"

Brooke swallowed hard and looked at him. There was something breakable about him now, something she tried to ignore all the time and Nathan seemed to be truthful towards her. Yes, she was dating someone else, but being friends? She wasn't sure how this would work out. Especially that they just talked about their feelings.

"Do you think we can be friends?" she asked and though Nathan was in pain he nodded. Brooke decided that she needed to go now. She knew that she was in pain already and she could tell he was as well.

"Goodnight" Brooke whispered and walked upstairs. Nathan was ringing for air. It was so hard to do the right thing right now. He wanted her to be safe, but this meant he had to feel his heart explode with every sad look she threw him and with every smile he had to fake. Brooke was in her bed again and wondered why it surprised her this much that Nathan did the right thing here?

She was sleepless always tossed and turned. The starlight was keeping her awake as well as her mind that kept working and defining all the relationships she could have had with Nathan, thinking about Lucas and worrying about Peyton. She finally decided to give it up and she got up to get herself a glass of water. She tiptoed through the living room and noticed that Nathan wasn't sleeping.

"Why are you still awake?" he asked her and she stopped in shock.

"I don't know" Brooke whispered and Nathan turned around to face her. He tried to stop the wound that was torn open and now that he saw her face again, it felt like the wound was getting deeper with each second. Brooke wanted to be close to Nathan so she just walked towards him and looked into his blue eyes. She knew that she had no right to ask him that, but she still did.

"Would you mind stay with me this night?" she asked "just lay there with me?" Brooke whispered and her voice broke. She had this sad touch to her normal voice and Nathan couldn't deny her wish.

"Sure" he said and got up. Brooke looked at him again. She knew that she needed to let him go, but somehow she wondered how it would be, to be with him - to have Nathan as her boyfriend. Yes, she was torn between two great guys. Her decision was made, because she would never hurt Peyton like this and that's why she would never again make out with Nathan. She just needed someone, because she was scared and she was torn inside out. Nathan walked to Peyton's room and laid down on the bed. Brooke looked at him there and could tell how much hurting he was going through. He was wearing his jeans and the blue shirt, but his leather jacket was still downstairs and the blue light of the night made his eyes sparkle again.

"Are you sure?" she asked and Nathan nodded. He wanted to be there for her and to protect her, though she would never be his. Brooke laid down next to him and put her head on his chest and Nathan put his arm around her. It felt like his skin was burning when he touched her, but he swallowed the pain.

"I am sorry I hurt you Nate" she whispered and he hushed her. He couldn't take her apologies right now, it was hard enough for him to be this close to her and still this far. Brooke nodded as she understood what the dark haired Scott was going through and felt tears roll down her cheeks again.

******

It was morning and the first sunlight was falling on her eyes through the window as the phone rang. Brooke opened her eyes and needed to remember where she was first and she searched for the phone. Nathan handed her the phone and she smiled slightly. It was weird to wake up next to him and she picked up the call.

"Hello?" she asked and heard Lucas voice.

"Hey, we heard from Peyton's dad. He is alive and we are on our way home" Lucas told her while he was already in the car next to Peyton.

"That's great Luke" she whispered and felt Nathan's arm tighten around her "see you soon"

"Yeah" Lucas said happily and Brooke hung up. Nathan got his arm from her and stood up.

"Nathan?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Don't worry I am okay" he said and she nodded. She got up as well and before Nathan walked outside she whispered.

"Thank you" she exhaled and he turned around.

He felt like he was breaking inside into thousand pieces when he heard her say that. Brooke's eyes were full of sadness and he knew it was as hard on her as it was on him. He simply nodded.

"You should probably wait for Peyton, she might need you" Brooke whispered and remembered how the curly blonde was in his arms. Nathan faked a smile and walked downstairs. Brooke sat down on the bed and breathed in and out. She was hyperventilating right there. She was breaking inside. It was so hard for her to figure out what she wanted or whom she wanted. And it felt like her heart was falling apart. She felt safe all night and still she remembered her great boyfriend who just called her to tell her he was coming back. Brooke remembered Nathan's eyes on hers before he just walked outside and needed to catch some air. Nathan leaned against the closed door and closed his eyes. He could still smell her perfume and he could still feel her in his arms. He swallowed down the pain and walked downstairs.

******

Lucas and Peyton were walking towards her house and exchanged a look. On the drive home they decided to never mention what happened in the motel again. This was their weak moment and Brooke would never find out. Peyton said it was a moment of weakness and Lucas agreed with her.

"_This will never happen again, anyway" Lucas said and Peyton nodded._

"_I was just hurt and you were there and I didn't think about you being my best friend's boyfriend" Peyton excused herself and Lucas nodded._

"_Brooke can't find out" Peyton emphasized and Lucas nodded._

"_It was a mistake and it will never happen again" he repeated and Peyton nodded._

Brooke was waiting outside and Peyton was surprised to see Nathan there as well. She only felt guilty towards Brooke yet – not even that much of guilt as a bad feeling - but as she saw her boyfriend standing there and waiting for her she couldn't deny the guilt towards him. Lucas smiled at the brunette as she walked towards Peyton and hugged her friend.

"P. Sawyer" Brooke whispered "I'm glad that things cleared themselves out"

"Yeah" Peyton faked a smile. She never considered how guilty she would feel towards Brooke. It just never entered her head how much she hurt her best friend in the worst way there was. The one friend she had since she could remember. Brooke was more like a sister to her and she was a backstabbing bitch. Just because she wanted revenge and felt lonely she put her friendship in danger. Nathan looked at Lucas and Lucas looked back at his dark haired brother. Nathan needed to say something. Somehow his hate towards his brother wasn't there right now. He knew he had to accept Brooke's decision, no matter how much it hurt him. He remembered how Brooke slept on his chest.

"_Nathan" she mumbled in sleep and he put his arm around her._

"_I still care about you" Brooke mumbled on and her voice trailed away "friends" she whispered after a while and he hugged her closer._

"Thanks for going with her" Nathan said to Lucas and Brooke was surprised to hear him say that. She turned around to face the two brothers. Her heart was separated into a part for each of them. She smiled slightly and Peyton was standing next to her, watching the same scene.

"No problem" Lucas whispered in surprise himself. He never thought that Nathan has anything nice to say towards him.

Brooke, who was still standing next to Peyton gave her friend a smile and walked towards her boyfriend. She knew that this would probably hurt Nathan, but she felt like she needed to be close to Lucas now.

"Hey" she smiled and Lucas kissed her passionately. This was unusual for him, but she just kissed him back. His hands tried to pull her even closer. Brooke was now trying to get air, so she slowly let go of Lucas.

"I missed you" Lucas whispered in between the kisses that he kept placing on her lips. Brooke faked a smile and looked into Lucas' eyes, which seemed preoccupied. She noticed that something was wrong, but of course she thought that she was different now after she had spend the night full of confessions.

"Me too" she mouthed. She did miss him, but she also didn't at the same time. She glanced at Nathan, with whom she had a lot of meaningful conversations.

Nathan felt no air inside his lungs and Peyton's arms around him. This was harder than he thought. Seeing Brooke with Lucas and still knowing that this could have been him…it just upset him. Peyton whispered something about being grateful that he waited for her and that she didn't expect him here, but he barely listened to her. He knew he should have, but he tried so hard not to break right there in front of them.

Lucas let go of Brooke and she faked a smile. The kiss felt wrong and she felt her heart stop as she thought about Nathan watching them. This must have been the worst feeling ever she knew that much. She turned around and faced Peyton.

"I think we should leave you guys alone" she said too cheery and Nathan caught her eye. She was speechless as she saw his intense look. He knew she didn't want to leave them alone and as well he didn't want to let her go quite yet.


	21. Losing my religion

Brooke walked into the house holding Lucas hand. They were pretty quite the whole drive to the house, both were lost in thoughts. They weren't proud of what the person they became. Brooke remembered her head on Nathan's chest and how sweet and caring he had been, though she knew he suffered and she did as well. She swallowed and breathed out as Lucas helped her out of the car. Lucas as well was lost in thoughts. The hotel room appeared in front of his eyes and the way he kissed Peyton – at this moment it felt bad – but back in the hotel it just felt like something he had to do. He looked at the dimpled girl and his stomach twisted inside. He had hurt her and there was no way to deny it anymore. Brooke opened the front door and saw Rachel on the couch next to Owen, but they weren't all cuddling, like she was used to and she threw them a confused look.

"Hey guys" she said and both looked up. Rachel seemed like she was suffering to hold back her tears and Owen as well looked like an emotional wreck.

"We'll be upstairs" Brooke almost just mouthed and Lucas nodded, while Rachel turned to Owen again.

******

"See this makes all sense in the world" she whispered and Owen put his head in his hands.

"Rachel you want to end this, because you are not sure we will survive a one hour apart distance relationship?" Owen asked once again as if he had asked her this question for the hundredth time.

"It's not the distance" Rachel mumbled "you're in college and you want to make the real experience and not have your… me in the back of your mind"

"My girlfriend" he looked at her and Rachel sobbed a bit because it felt so right when he said it and still she had decided to let him go "Can't I decide what I want?" Owen asked and Rachel shook her head.

"You want to keep holding to us now, but it might change and then you will feel obligated towards me and you might cheat and that would be a crappy end for us" Rachel explained after she caught herself.

"Rachel" Owen stopped her and pulled her into a hug. Her eyes were getting wet again after she felt his heart beat this close to her and she knew that she really was in love with him.

"Let's not make a decision today" he hushed and kissed her head "we can still work things out later, but tomorrow is the prom and you are the only person I ever wanted to take to the prom" Owen said and Rachel nodded. She knew that she was just delaying the break up, but maybe she needed some time to be stronger about this.

*****

Brooke closed the door behind herself and smiled softly at Lucas because she noticed how he was ringing for words.

"What's up Broody?" she asked and leaned against the door. Lucas looked up at his beautiful girlfriend and felt like a total jerk for being careless and betraying her with her best friend.

"Do you want to go to the prom with me?" he asked and his boyish smile appeared on his lips. Brooke loved this smile and he knew that. She looked down as if to think about it.

"Come on" Lucas pleaded and she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"I bet you look amazing in a suit" she smirked and pressed her lips on his. Lucas kissed her back like he wanted to make up for all he did and Brooke noticed her mind travel to Nathan while she was in Lucas arms. She was screwed and she knew this much but she still couldn't see how to change her feelings towards each of them. So she let go of Lucas and he looked softly at her trying to keep himself together. He would never tell Brooke what happened and he would never hurt her like this again. Lucas vowed this to himself and Brooke smiled softly back at him.

"I actually already have a dress, I just wondered when you would ask me" she smiled again and Lucas pulled her closer into a hug.

******

"You did?" Nathan simply asked and Peyton looked confused at him. She just told him she cheated on him with his brother and he didn't even seem bothered about this.

"Go to hell Nate" she said bitter looking in his indifferent eyes "are you even caring about this at all?"

Nathan took a deep breath and looked into the blue eyes that were staring back at him and he knew that the truth would have torn this girl apart.

"What do you want me to say, Peyton?" he asked and didn't flinch his eyes away from hers.

"I don't know" Peyton whispered "just be mad or at least show me any reaction. I just told you I slept with your brother".

Nathan snapped a picture of Lucas and Brooke appeared in his head and anger was the only feeling that was controlling him. He saw the blonde over his brunette and it killed him.

"There is nothing left to say" Nathan whispered bitter "you want to be with him?"

"No" Peyton said surprised to see Nathan hurt all of the sudden and walked closer to him.

"I want you to care, that's all" she said and tears appeared in her eyes.

"Well I care than" Nathan said and she smiled softly, though he didn't mean her. He meant Brooke, he cared about her being in a relationship with Lucas and he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Can we forget it ever happened?" Peyton asked and leaned against Nathan "I felt bad when I saw you standing here, waiting for me"

Nathan's mind travelled back to the night and how Brooke was lying in his arms and that she was probably now was in his.

"You still go to the prom with me, right?" Peyton asked and Nathan nodded. He would at least not go alone.

"I am sorry Nate" Peyton mumbled and he faked a smile.

"Sure" he whispered "I know"

******

Brooke was alone in her bed now. Karen called because she needed Lucas to help out at the café and her boyfriend walked away to help his mother. Like she knew he would. Brooke got up and walked to her dresser to pull out the red dress she wanted to wear since she was 14. She both the dress from the money her parents send her to that birthday. But she was undecided whether she should buy it or not.

"_Hey Brooke" Deb said and Brooke turned around to face Nathan's mum._

"_Don't you think it's a little too big?" Nathan asked and Brooke gave him a shut up look._

"_Prom dresses" Deb smiled softly and looked at the dress in Brooke's hands._

"_Yeah, I know it's stupid" Brooke whispered and put the dress back._

"_It's not - a girl always looks towards her prom" Mrs. Scott smiled and her son rolled his eyes. _

"_My parents send me money for my birthday and I feel stupid" Brooke said as her cheeks blushed and Nathan was about to say something but Deb threw him a warning look._

"_I think you would look beautiful in this one" she smirked and Brooke nodded._

"_I hope to have such a dress as my prom dress" she whispered._

Brooke was now glad she didn't buy the dress back then but she made a photo and then designed her own dress. She was proud at how good it turned out to be. She knew this was the perfect dress.

"_If you are already deciding on dresses, you already have a date?" Nathan asked her when they met outside the shop._

"_None of your business" Brooke said pissed and then turned to face him "but" she started "I will have a great boyfriend by than or at least one that is in a boy band"_

"_Sure because that is likely to happen" Nathan grinned._

"_Well if everything fails I have you as a backup plan" Brooke said and Nathan rolled his eyes._

"_Gee thanks" he said "I am your pity choice"_

"_Basically" Brooke agreed._

"_Actually I plan on having a date as well, some hot chick" Nathan grinned and Brooke joined him._

"_You guys want a soda? My treat!" Mrs. Scott said and they agreed._

Nathan looked at his suit and his tie. The red tie he decided to wear because he remembered the dress Brooke wanted to pick when she was 14. It was shameful that he still remembered this conversation. But she had been right then, she would go to the prom with her boyfriend and he just with some hot chick that just told him she cheated on him and he didn't even care about.

******

"I cheated on Brooke" Lucas whispered behind Haley and she turned around in shock. Her heart missed a beat and she felt bruised all of the sudden.

"You did what?" she asked. It wasn't that she cared about Brooke or anyone else involved, but she just wondered why the boy couldn't see how much he was hurting her.

"I was stupid and I slept with Peyton" Lucas confessed and Haley snapped.

"Stupid?" I would say so "You…I just can't believe this" Haley mumbled and turned away from her friend so he wouldn't see how broken she was about it.

"It just had happened Hales" he mumbled and felt even worse now that even his best friend was against him.

"Things do not just happen" Haley insisted and started to make a fresh cup of coffee.

"It did" Lucas said and Haley turned around to face him.

"You know how much it hurts?" she asked "Brooke" she added. Of course it hurt her as well, but she couldn't admit that.

"That's why I will never tell her" Lucas explained.

"Oh, that's just great" Haley said and put the cup that she was holding in her hand on the table with a terrible sound.

"Not that you learned something out of this, but now you lie to her as well, because you are a coward"

"I didn't mean to hurt her, and as long as she doesn't know she isn't hurt" Lucas said and Haley just looked at him daring.

"Whatever Luke, I am out" she said and smiled politely at Karen.

"See you tomorrow" she said and Karen nodded.

Haley stormed out and Lucas was confused about his friend's behavior.

*******

"You look beautiful" Lucas said and Brooke smiled. She was wearing her red dress and her wavy hair was falling down on her shoulders. She smirked as he put a flower on her hand and she was glad it was a white one. It fit perfectly.

"I cheated" Lucas said and was regretting the words he chosen to use "I asked Rachel what kind of dress you were wearing" he explained and Brooke smiled.

"That is sweet of you" she decided and put her hand into his as they walked for the car. Owen was driving and Rachel was sitting next to him in her green dress. It seemed like they both were tense and Brooke noticed it for a while now. Rachel told her why she needed to break up with Owen and Brooke could understand the reasons though she couldn't see Owen cheat on her friend. Owen planned on talking to Brooke to help him, but he never caught the brunette alone. She was either with Rachel or Lucas. Brooke looked in the mirror just to see Owen's tortured eyes.

"So this will be an evening to remember" Brooke tried to ease the mood.

But somehow it stayed tense the whole ride to the party.

*****

Nathan walked Peyton inside his red tie and her green dress weren't matching at all, but he at least brought her a flower so she was thankful about that. She never though her confession would hurt the dark haired Scott this much. They sat down on the table with their names and after a while were joined from Rachel, Owen, Brooke, Lucas, Haley and Jake. Nathan couldn't believe he had to spend the evening watching Brooke and Lucas being all sweet to each other. Brooke also tensed as she saw Nathan's blue eyes focus on her. She squeezed Lucas hand and smiled slightly. Nathan couldn't believe he would survive this evening and just as he wanted to turn away from Brooke, he felt Peyton's hand around his. Sure she wanted to show him she is sorry about all that happened in the hotel. Nathan looked up at Brooke again and wondered if the brunette even knew what her boyfriend had done to her, but Brooke ignored his stare and sat down. She hated the person that put the name taps around the table, because she was seated between Nathan and Lucas, and this was already where she had been the last few months. Haley watched Lucas and Peyton carefully. She hadn't spoken to Lucas after he told her about the accident and she wasn't planning on do so. Lucas watched Peyton carefully and was still regretting every move that he made considering her. So they just sat there in silence.

****

"Do you want to dance?" Lucas asked and Brooke nodded. They got up and started to move slowly to the music. Nathan watched them for a while and his stomach ached when he saw them exchange glances and he couldn't watch how Brooke smiled at something that Lucas would say. Haley also felt lost when she watched the blonde dance with his girlfriend. She never thought she would be jealous, but that was exactly how she felt.

"Dance?" Nathan simply asked and Peyton nodded. They walked over to the dance floor and Nathan started dancing with the blonde while watching Brooke. It was like he was forced to stare at her and after a while she caught his stare. Their eyes met and they couldn't look away all of the sudden it felt like they were dancing with each other rather than with the person in their arms. For Brooke it started to be hard to breathe.

She forced herself to look away and smiled at Lucas.

"I need to freshen up" she lied and Lucas nodded.

"I get us some punch" he grinned.

"Sounds like a great plan" Brooke whispered and placed a small kiss on his cheek. She started to walk away slowly but in her head she felt like running. She needed to get away there and stop these scary thoughts. She was scared to fall for Nathan and she wasn't planning on doing so.

Nathan noticed that the brunette was walking away and pulled Peyton away.

"I need to…" he thought for a second "check on Tim" he lied and Peyton nodded.

"See you in a bit" she smiled, but Nathan was already gone. He was walking after Brooke, who disappeared into a classroom and he walked after her. She turned around and couldn't believe he was standing right there with her.

"Go away" she pleaded and Nathan closed the door behind him.

"No" he mumbled and Brooke looked desperately at him.

"Stop giving me secret stares and stop looking at me like that" she said and needed to swallow down some tears.

"You are tearing me apart" she added.

"You think I like watching you dance with him, or kiss him?" Nathan walked closer to her.

"You are dating my best friend" Brooke remembered him, but Nathan just laughed.

"Stop doing that" she whispered and walked closer "stop wearing the tie that fits perfectly to my dress" she protested and pulled on his tie to put it away"

"You chosen your perfect prom dress…" he started and she wasn't succeeding with his tie.

"Shut up" she pleaded with shaky hands.

"Alright" he put her hand away and opened his tie to throw it on the floor.

"You know I am with Peyton, but she doesn't drive me mad, when she tells me how Lucas touched her… I don't want to be close to her and it doesn't hurt like hell to be close and not to be able to be with her" Nathan said and Brooke was shocked.

"What are we doing here Nathan?" she asked and he breathed out.

"I know I am slowly dying" he breathed out and Brooke walked over to him and put her hand on his chest.

"You're like a knife" he whispered and Brooke put her other hand on his cheek.

"You cut me open" he whispered and she pulled herself up and kissed him. It started as a soft kiss but it became passionate and Brooke could feel Nathan's hands run through her hair and how he lifted her up on the desk. She couldn't let go of his lips and pulled him closer to her. Nathan smiled softly while he kissed her and felt her tights pulling him closer. He wanted to ask her if she was sure, but he didn't want to know, he was afraid to know. So he just pulled her panties down.


	22. It ends tonight

Brooke looked Nathan deep in his eyes, her breath was uneven and she wasn't sure if she had any self-control left there.

"I can't Nathan" Brooke whispered and he stopped right where he was. He knew it was too good to be real. He just looked up at Brooke and she was shaking trying to fight back the tears. She was unsatisfied with her own choice and put her head on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled "It's just I don't know who I became" she whispered "I can't cheat on him I am so sorry Nathan". Nathan had a bitter smile on his face that she just noticed as she put her had away from his shoulder.

"Don't you feel bad for cheating on her?" she mumbled and knew the answer already, but what Nathan said next surprised her.

"It's not like your boyfriend has such a white vest" Nathan mumbled as he backed off from Brooke. He was hurt and he knew now that Brooke had no idea of what had happened. He couldn't believe she was trying to be faithful to a guy that obviously didn't deserve it.

"What?" she asked in surprise and Nathan grinned through his pain.

"Well, why don't you ask him, what he actually did as you were laying alone in Peyton's house?" Nathan suggested and Brooke was still confused as it all came back to her. Nate didn't want to tell her and then it just slipped out of his mouth.

"_You know I am with Peyton, but she doesn't drive me mad, when she tells me how Lucas touched her… "_

"You didn't mean it metaphorically, did you?" she asked surprised first. Nathan's silence didn't help her at all. He noticed how her hands began to shake and her green eyes started to get filled with tears. He watched this beautiful girl fall apart and felt like he caused it. All he wanted to do is to take the words back and swallow his anger just to make her smile again.

"Brooke" he mumbled and the brunette turned away from him. Brooke couldn't believe what she just heard. Lucas had been absentminded the past few days and Nathan just gave her the perfect explanation.

"You wouldn't just lie to me to…"Brooke bit her lip. Nathan leaned against the wall and hit his head back. He couldn't believe she would ask something like that.

"You really think I would lie to you, just to make you…" he breathed out "you really think that little of me?"

He never noticed that before, but Brooke wasn't cutting him any slack. He had a reputation now from her and it was hard to erase it.

Brooke turned around and looked into his eyes. She could feel he was sincerely hurt and she walked over to him. She noticed that her zipper was open and was holding her dress together.

"This is messed up" she whispered and he nodded "I hurt you and…"

She wanted to say something to make the situation better, but there was nothing to say. They just kept looking at each other and Nathan knew how much this hurt Brooke, so he put his arms around her.

******

Haley stormed out. She couldn't take this anymore. Lucas always wanted to talk to her about his girl problems and she was sick and tired of this. Brooke, Peyton, Peyton, Brooke – he was like a broken record and it seemed like he never even noticed how a part of her was hurt every time he mentioned one of this names.

"You know I am fed up now" she said and walked out on him. Lucas was left standing behind and had no clue, what just had happened. Couldn't he see how much each and every word hurt her? She felt pity towards Brooke and decided that Peyton was a backstabbing bitch, but it still hurt her to listen to Lucas ramble on about his feelings towards them. She had feelings too. The worse thing was that she had feelings towards him.

"Haley" Lucas was screaming after her and she could have turned around and had the fight there. However she needed to collect herself first. She knew she would burst into tears and she had no good explanation for it yet. So she stormed into the next class room.

******

Nathan looked at Brooke in his arms, sobbing. She felt his warmth around her and she had never expected him to be this caring, so she just looked up at him. The light was mirroring in her beautiful eyes and she saw the pain and sorrow in his blue ones. She was so breakable there in his arms and he couldn't resist but wipe one of her tears away. Brooke closed her eyes for a second and breathed out. She was fighting this for too long. Brooke went on her tip toes and her eyes were almost on the same level as Nathan's. She could feel his heart race and her own as well so she just leaned in and kissed him softly until he pulled her closer and started to kiss her back.

****

Haley walked into the room and closed the door. She needed to take some breathes and closed her eyes. Only as she opened them again did she realize 2 other people in the room. She was confused as she saw them together sharing a kiss, but they seemed not to notice her. Lucas walked into the room right after her and looked at Haley's shocked face.

"Why did you?" he followed her surprised gaze and saw his girlfriend in his half-brother's arms.

"Brooke" Lucas got out in anger and shock.

The brunette let go of Nathan and turned around. She felt like she was caught now and she searched for an easy explanation, but her dress was still open and it slid a bit down. Her hair was messed up and Nathan's shirt was still unbuttoned. Brooke knew that this didn't seem like two friends talking and Lucas couldn't believe his eyes. Brooke wiped away her tears and Lucas anger was already seen in his. Nathan looked at the brunette and wanted to help her zip her dress close as he walked over and as he touched her a shock ran down her spine.

"Will you stop touching my girlfriend?" Lucas said daring and stepped up to Nathan hitting his hand away and almost pinning the guy at the wall. Haley looked confused and surprised, but decided to leave them alone.

"You hate me as much as to screw my girlfriend?" Lucas said and his fist was close to Nathan.

"You should say that" Nathan breathed out.

"Guys" Brooke just got out and walked over to them.

"Touch her once again and you will not see another day" Lucas dared Nathan.

"Luke" Brooke pleaded and the blonde turned to her.

"Oh now she comes to your defense" Lucas breathed towards Nathan again. Still ready to hit his half brother any second now "isn't that sweet"

Nathan smiled a bit in disbelieve as he saw how mad Lucas was getting.

"Don't give me that attitude" Lucas dared him.

"Scared of a little competition? Or scared I might give her all the things you…" Nathan whispered, but was stopped as Brooke stepped between them.

"Could you both just shut up and…" she screamed out and looked at them. This felt like a nightmare to her and Lucas stepped away to face her again.

"How could you have cheated on me with him?" Lucas asked her still sour and Nathan breathed out as he was able to get some air into his lungs now.

"Oh how could I cheat on you?" Brooke laughed bitterly "Haven't you screwed my best friend lately?" she asked and Nathan was surprised at how angry Brooke became. Just seconds ago it seemed like this girl was vulnerable and now she was the strongest in the room.

"What?" Lucas asked confused. This caught him off guard.

"Oh right, you didn't tell me, did you?" Brooke asked and zipped her dress up. Nathan couldn't believe that Brooke would turn this one around and leaned against the wall still catching his breath.

"Well, say thanks to Peyton, because she decided to come clear with her boyfriend over there" Brooke said and Lucas looked at Nathan, who was buttoning up his shirt. Nathan felt a shiver as Brooke referred to him as Peyton's boyfriend and he could even feel how hard it was for her to vocalize it.

"And you decided to console him, right? You dress just opened itself, without any help and I bet he just tripped and fell all over you…" Lucas said and Brooke felt how each word pulled her down.

"You sleep with my best friend and somehow I am the slut?" Brooke whispered emphasizing each and every word "well isn't that fair"

"I made a mistake" Lucas said and looked at Nathan disgusted "do you have any excuses for that" he pointed at him.

"So what if I did too?" Brooke just busted out and Nathan felt how he felt apart right there. Was he still a mistake to Brooke, the guy to screw over because she felt screwed? So he simply decided to leave the scene, he couldn't take it anymore. The pain that Brooke caused him was slowly killing him.

"You didn't feel anything right now with him?" Lucas asked and Brooke was speechless "When he kissed you? Or did he just fuck you?"

"I don't have to answer any of this" she said calm but bossy.

"Oh I think you do" Lucas said and stepped closer to her. It seemed like he suffered all this time and he needed to hear the truth.

"Did you with Peyton?" she asked back and Lucas remained silent. Her eyes starred fierce at him.

"This wasn't the question" he whispered trying to coward out and Brooke laughed.

"Of course not, because you wouldn't tell me, right?" she looked him down "and just for your information nothing happened" she whispered "we stopped before it could have happened, because you were in the back of my mind" Brooke rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh really" Lucas said and looked to the floor where he saw Brooke's panties "Did you hit your head in the past view minutes?"

"You can believe whatever you want" Brooke whispered as she walked passed him and noticed that Nathan was already gone.

******

"I was lying to you" he whispered to Peyton "I never felt anything" he added and the curly blonde looked surprised and hurt all of the sudden. "I wouldn't even care if you would sleep with the whole basketball team. You knew it and so did I. I am done lying though"

Peyton sat there unable to say anything.

"And you are a backstabbing friend, considering Brooke" he added and walked away "Maybe you should think about this too".

Peyton sat there and watched him. Tears were building up in her face and she wasn't sure what had happened. She felt it all along and still it was hard to accept once she heard him say the thoughts aloud.

"You're a jerk" Peyton screamed at Nathan while he walked away.

"You don't deserve me anyway" she yelled, but he didn't even turn around.

Jake was feeling awkward as he watched the blonde get up and leave still screaming.

"I told her she would get burned" he whispered to himself as Haley sat down beside him again.

Nathan walked passed the bar and got a bottle of vodka and walked away. The screams didn't offend him at all he didn't even care about any word that Peyton threw at him - he was just glad no bartender was there and saw him take the alcohol. He needed something to forget about what just happened: to forget Brooke, to forget what she just said and how little he meant to her. Nathan started to believe that Brooke was giving in and was having second thoughts, because she felt like he did and now he wasn't sure anymore. Her voice was in his head and it was hard to tune it down. She didn't feel anything…

Nathan sat down on the beach and opened the bottle just to take a sip. The alcohol burned down his throat and he felt again. He felt pain and he felt the alcohol burn. This wasn't what he wanted to feel, but it was the only thing that was left for him. He wanted to loosen his tie, but he remembered how Brooke threw it on the floor. She hated that he still remembered her dream dress but so did he. Another sip and he could still feel her lips on his. He needed to forget all of this. It started as a game and now they both seemed to lose it.

*****

"Were you so needy?" Lucas whispered and Brooke looked at him. He couldn't believe he dared to say that. He was the one who slept with her best friend. She laughed at him.

"I never thought I might agree with your reputation" he said and Brooke walked closer and looked at him.

"My reputation?" she mumbled and was waiting for his excuse. However he didn't come up with one.

"You sleeping around" he said and Brooke couldn't control herself and slapped him.

"How dare you?" she asked and tears were in her eyes "and I tried to be sincere and faithful to you?!" she wondered as she looked him down.

"It's over" she said and looked into his confused blue eyes.

"We're done" she just breathed out and walked out the door.


	23. Everything is Changing

I wanted to thank you all for your patience!!!! You guys are awesome and I am glad you still read the story though it took me a while to update it and wanted you to vote whether you like me to continue this story? Or to start a new BN one?

* * *

„Brooke" Lucas walked after her and she didn't even bother turning around until he grabbed her hand. They were standing at the dance floor and Lucas turned Brooke around.

"You can't just decide this is over" Lucas pleaded and Brooke looked hurt at him. His blue eyes were focused on hers and she knew he was regretting all the things he just said to her. Still she knew she wasn't in love with him – not anymore. She caught a glimpse at Peyton.

"I can" she whispered "and I just did" she put her hand on his and slowly put his hand away from hers. She couldn't stand his touch right now.

"I haven't slept with him after we met" Brooke mumbled "we had a thing going on before and I never wanted to tell you this, but we kissed once after you and I were dating" Brooke said and Lucas looked calm and waited for her to finish.

"It was a mistake" Brooke mumbled and Lucas nodded.

"But I forgive you" Lucas said through his teeth and Brooke shook her head.

"I don't want you to, because what I did was bad and I know that, but you cheated on me with a girl you have no feelings towards. I know it shouldn't matter, but it does…because I have feelings for him" Brooke whispered and Lucas couldn't believe his ears.

"And you think he will be faithful?" he asked and Brooke breathed out.

"I don't know" she said honestly and looked at Lucas one last time "I don't even know if I want to find out. All I know is that I trusted you with my heart and you let me down" she said and it hurt Lucas like a cut.

"It's over" Brooke said and was fighting to breath normally "We're done. I can't trust you anymore and I will not even try to, because there is no use in it anymore"

"You love him?" Lucas asked and Brooke didn't answer.

"It doesn't matter" she whispered "it's not about him. It's about us" she said and gave him a smile "I think I need to let you go and you should let me go"

Lucas nodded and Brooke noticed that Peyton was still in her view and she simply gave Lucas a short smile and walked over to Peyton. Lucas was standing there alone. All he was left with was his damn regret and the feeling of having ruined everything with a stupid notion that overcame him. Brooke was out of his life and he knew that she wouldn't come back.

*******

"Nathan broke up with me" Peyton said through sobs.

"Can you really blame him?" Brooke asked and Peyton looked up for the first time since Brooke approached her. The anger in the brunette's eyes was undeniable and Peyton was confused all of the sudden. She expected some pity and all she got was attitude.

"You are on his side?" Peyton asked looking sad and Brooke smirked sarcastic.

"You are really giving me your pity me face? After you slept with my boyfriend and the guy I…." Brooke stopped "you dare giving me this face and ask for consoling?"

Peyton stood there in shock she never thought Brooke would find out.

"And now you still think you can talk to me like to a friend" Brooke laughed "what were you thinking?"

"Brooke" Peyton wanted to calm her friend down to tell her that she didn't think about anything else but Nathan and how he was freezing her out.

"I don't want to hear your apologies Peyton" Brooke said and looked at her friend that was searching for words.

"You were like family and you stabbing me like that" Brooke breathed out "I don't know what to say. The only thing is that I want to see you in pain, like the pain you caused me"

Peyton was stiff and noticed Brooke's hurt face and couldn't say or do anything. Why would Nathan even bother tell Brooke? It all seemed confusing in Peyton's head until it all came to her.

"He is into you" Peyton whispered and Brooke shook her head in disbelieve.

"My boyfriend is into me, wow that was a shocking accident" Brooke said "I guess he wasn't as you guess decided to blend me out in the hotel room" she added and Peyton shook her head.

"Nathan" she mumbled and Brooke froze. She hasn't expected Peyton to talk about Nathan and waited until the blonde focused again.

"He never gave in into our relationship because of you" Peyton said and Brooke was still unable to move. Peyton remembered that Nathan was only sweet and caring when Brooke was around and her heart ached.

"So you decided your boyfriend is into me so you might as well sleep with mine? Nice move" Brooke said in disbelief and Peyton looked at her.

"I am sorry about this" Peyton whispered "it just happened and we wanted to spare you the heartache"

"Sorry won't do it anymore Peyton" Brooke breathed out "and about sparing me the heartache, well it worked very well didn't it"

Peyton opened her mouth and Brooke shut her down.

"Don't bother to search for any excuse, because I don't care about them or you anymore" Brooke said and Peyton felt how her heart seemed to stop beating "Consider this friendship to be over" Brooke said and turned around and wanted to walk away, but then gave Peyton a last look.

Peyton was standing there unable to move and Brooke looked at the blonde and saw how they were as kids and how much they trusted each other.

"I hope he was worth it for you" Brooke whispered and Peyton's blue eyes were filled with tears.

"Brooke I am sorry" Peyton sobbed and Brooke breathed out.

"I can't even look at you Peyton" Brooke said and shrugged "without seeing how you went for him behind my back. So no I can't forgive you and more important I don't want to"

******

Rachel looked at Brooke who was walking towards her and Owen.

"What happened?" she asked as she noticed Brooke's messed up hair and teary eyes.

"Did you guys see Nathan?" she asked and Owen shook his head. He seemed worried as well and even got up to offer Brooke as seat which she declined. Brooke seemed so vulnerable that Rachel got up and pulled the brunette into a hug. Brooke's little sobs worried her even more and she hushed her down.

"What happened?" she asked again softly and Brooke put her head on her friend's shoulder to calm down. She didn't answer for a while, and as she did it wasn't the answer to Rachel's question.

"I need to see Nathan" she whispered and Rachel looked at Owen who simply nodded and walked to Tim's table to find out if anyone has seen Nathan.

"Brooke" Rachel hushed her and the brunette looked up at her friend. Her teary eyes staring at the red haired friend and she needed to inhale before she could sum up the story.

"Lucas caught me kissing Nathan, and he cheated on me and the worst part is it was with Peyton, and I might have hurt Nathan in the process" Brooke busted out and Rachel looked confused at her friend. This was a lot of information and she needed to calm her friend down. So she simply started to fix Brooke's hair.

"I broke up with Lucas" Brooke whispered and Rachel nodded. She had expected something like that. Brooke exhaled and looked down.

"My life seems so messed up right now" she whispered and Rachel pulled her face up.

"Then go and fix it" Rachel smiled "There is always a way to fix things"

Brooke nodded and Owen came back.

"Tim saw him walking out from this party" Owen explained "I guess he went home after breaking up with his date"

Brooke processed the information and shook her head.

"I know where he is" she smiled softly and gave Owen a hug.

"Thank you" she smiled and he nodded as he watched her walk out the door.

There he stood with Rachel and wasn't able to say anything as she walked towards him and put her head on his chest.

"Dance with me" she whispered and he smiled through his pain and nodded. They slowly walked for the dance floor and Rachel didn't look up at Owen until the song ended. Owen was prepared for the talk that he knew would follow the dance – the goodbye talk. Rachel looked up at him as the song ended and he couldn't catch his breath. He wasn't ready to let her go. She was the girl for him. He never even noticed other girls around her. He loved her and she would simply break his heart.

"I love you" she whispered and Owen was stunned "I know I never told you this, but I do". Owen watched her carefully and she smiled at his shocked face expression.

"You said we could try" she mumbled and he pulled her up and kissed her passionately.

"We can" he whispered between kisses "we will" he smiled softly picking her lips and she smiled back. Her heart was pumping like crazy and she enjoyed the feeling.

******

Nathan looked the bottle in his hand and noticed that almost a third was gone. He should have also stolen some juice. This way he wouldn't feel drunk already. The numb feeling was already reaching his fingers, but he wasn't sure whether it was cold or it was just the alcohol. The ocean seemed beautiful as it reflected the stars above him. Nathan felt a cold breeze on his face and looked down at the bottle in his hand. He put the bottle up to his mouth again as he heard a familiar voice.

"Getting drunk on your prom at the beach" Brooke whispered "wasn't that your plan b and involved a girl" she wondered and Nathan looked up at hear. His dark blue eyes were full of hurt and disbelieve and she almost flinched back as she saw him look at her like that. The stars were still shining in his eyes as she remembered them to, when their first kissed -though they seemed to have less life in them. Brooke stood there and looked back at him afraid to lose his sight. Nathan thought about what Brooke just said and couldn't believe she remembered that. He had told her this many years ago and she still knew it. He was immature as he was talking to her about the prom. However this was exactly where he ended up, but he hadn't had the girl, did he? So he was alone here with his bottle and his thoughts.

"The girl was taken" he bitterly replied and Brooke's smile faded and she looked at Nathan who put the bottle down. She knew she needed to say something but she couldn't and he wasn't even facing her anymore. This wasn't a good start she reminded herself and looked down at his raven hair and all she wanted was to take all his pain away, but she couldn't.

"So you bother sharing?" she asked simply and Nathan just shrugged. Brooke's heart hurt when she noticed that he even didn't bother to look at her.

"I brought juice" she mumbled trying to sound cheery but failing at the attempt and Nathan looked up at her again.

"Well that makes things better" he whispered but it sounded sarcastic and Brooke looked into his hurt eyes. She knew she was the reason he was here all by himself and she knew that she couldn't take the things she did back, though she would have wanted to.

"Can I?" she asked pointing to the spot next to him in the sand. She needed to tell him she cared about him and how much she missed him.

"Free country" he declared and Brooke sat down beside him. This attitude of his was driving her away and out of concept. She hated when he treated her like that and she wasn't sure she could tell him all that she wanted to.

"I am sorry to have hurt you" she mumbled and Nathan breathed out. He heard this line too often in the past few months and still Brooke didn't change.

"You mean…" she was searching for the right word, but he interrupted her.

"Nothing" Nathan pronounced every syllable and Brooke shrieked.

"Why are you making this harder than it already is?" she wondered and took the bottle out of his hands to take a little sip.

"You said it yourself" Nathan whispered bitter and took the bottle away from her to feel the pain the alcohol caused while burning down his throat. Brooke remembered what she just said to Lucas and felt stupid. She hasn't meant half of the stuff she said back in the room there. She was hurt and she needed… she exhaled.

"I was your back up plan when you get hurt" Nathan said and Brooke couldn't stand it anymore.

"Will you get over your big ego?" she asked and Nathan looked at her in shock. He hasn't expected her to be this hard on him now.

"You know you weren't and still you need me to tell you that?" she wondered and laughed when she found his blue eyes focused on her.

"I knew that?" he asked and Brooke got up.

"So was it all a charade?" she wondered "when you said you want to know I was save in Peyton's house? And now when you wanted to…"

Nathan got up as well though it seemed like everything was moving for some seconds.

"I meant it" he whispered. Brooke looked at the guy standing there beside her and walked over to put her head on his chest.

"I am sorry" she whispered and Nathan needed some seconds to put his arm around her waist. He was still waiting for something bad to happen. Brooke looked up at him and his eyes seemed softer now. He was holding her there and it seemed like he didn't want to do anything other than that.

"I didn't mean to hurt you…" she told him and he slowly shook his head.

"Are you still with him?" he wondered and Brooke shook her head.

"No" she mumbled and looked at him "he said now he knows the reason for my absent mind", she whispered he didn't move "are you and Peyton?" Brooke asked and Nathan didn't answer right away so Brooke pulled away.

"You are still with…" she asked and Nathan pulled her closer to kiss her red lips for the first time without guilt and she tried to fight it first, but she was too weak to fight it anymore. After a while she still managed to push him away and Nathan looked at her angry face as she commended

"Are you? Tell me?" she whispered more than actually ordering and Nathan shook his head. Brooke couldn't believe it and Nathan leaned into a kiss with her and she ran her hands through his hair.


	24. Definition of Love

Hey guys I thought that this story deserved a better ending and thank you all for reading this. Hope you check all my other stories. There will be an M rated version of this chapter as well, but I just decided not to rate the whole story differently so if you want you can check it out as well. Love you guys for reading my stuff. A lot of hugs and kisses and I hope you had great christmas days!!!!

* * *

Brooke woke up and looked at Nathan who was crashing on her couch. She smiled as she remembered how sweet he was at the beach.

"_I can't" she whispered as she leaned away from him after the kiss. Her heart was still broken, though she liked to be with Nathan right now, she still felt the pain of Lucas cheating on her. She knew exactly she wasn't an angel herself. She thought about Nathan all the time and she even kissed him while she still was dating Lucas, but somehow her heart still ached. Maybe it was because she lost both boys to her best friend, or maybe she was just hurt by the way Lucas treated her…_

"_You need time?" Nathan asked as he looked down at her. Her eyes were shinning in the moonlight and she tried not to look at him._

"_You're hurt" he whispered and she looked up._

"_You are too" she said and he froze for a second. Of course he was broken and hurt, he had been fighting to get her back and all he had now was a bruised Brooke that he wanted to fix no matter how long it would take._

_She remained silent as she looked into his worried eyes. Brooke wanted to shield him from all that he could now see in her eyes and she was sad that she couldn't._

"_I am sorry" she said and turned around to walk away._

_Nathan took her hand and turned her around just to see some tears in her eyes._

"_Do you still feel anything for me?" he asked and she swallowed hard._

"_Of course I do" she whispered and a smile appeared on Nathan's lips._

"_I waited long enough that it doesn't matter if I wait a bit longer" he said and she pulled him into a hug._

"_Thank you" she whispered and he locked his arms around her._

Brooke noticed that Nathan moved again and smirked. He was staying here on her uncomfortable couch just to be with her and to help her. She couldn't understand why he cared enough to, but she was thankful for that. Nathan opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"_So does this mean you let me crash at your place?" Nathan asked as he walked next to Brooke and she turned around and nodded._

"_It's the least I can do" she muttered and Nathan smirked._

"_Not like that" she reminded him and he put his jacket around her shoulders._

"_I know" he smirked and she couldn't believe how sweet he was right now. There was a lot they had to talk about and she knew they would have to, but right now she was just happy walking with him through the night._

"_When did you become a gentleman?" she asked and he smirked at her and she couldn't resist but smile back._

"_Surprised?" he asked and she nodded._

"_Well I am a mystery" he whispered and Brooke looked back at the pavement._

"_I guess" she nodded._

"Good morning" Nathan whispered and Brooke smiled back. The sun was falling through her window and shined in Nathan's blue eyes.

"_Can we talk about it?" Brooke asked and Nathan nodded. They were sitting on the floor and she looked at him. _

"_I never meant to…" she whispered and Nathan nodded._

"_Neither did I…" They sit there remembering all that they said to each other and how they hurt each other over and over again and Brooke stopped for a moment._

"_Sometimes I want to take it all back" she whispered and Nathan nodded._

"How did you sleep?" Brooke asked as she walked over to him and sat down on the couch.

"Not bad" he lied and she laughed.

"Trying to spare my feelings?" she wondered and he pulled her down and kissed her lips just once.

"I think this would be wise" he said and she nodded. It was just normal to have him around and she never intended to get over what happened with Lucas this fast, but she was ready. She never thought about the appropriate time to let someone else in. Then again he was always somehow part of her. He defined her decisions and he was here with her.

Nathan looked at her eager eyes and smiled.

"Million for your thoughts" he whispered and she looked down at him again. He seemed to be full of life once again. She hasn't seen his normal self for a while now and she started to miss it.

"Want to join me in the big cold bed?" she asked and offered him her hand.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded.

"I wanted you all the way, Nathan" she smiled and he got up to follow her to the bed.

Her eyes were shining at his and he felt his hands put themselves on her hips.

"I hope it's not just one of my dreams again" he teased her as she kissed his neck.

"I promise it's much better" she breathed against his neck and pressed her lips on his mouth again to feel him once again. The passion between them was undeniable and she grabbed his hair as she couldn't stand by herself anymore. Nathan smirked against her lips and slowly pushed her down on the bed.

"I missed you" Brooke moaned and Nathan kissed her cheek and collar bone.

"I missed you too" he breathed out.

Brooke's hands wandered under his shirt and he looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded as she pulled his shirt over his head.

******

"Are you hungry?" Nathan asked as he heard Brooke's stomach.

"No" she whispered and cuddled into him while placing kissed on his chest. Nathan smiled at her while he caught her lying but she just smirked at him.

"Are you lying to me?" he asked and she kissed him so he would finally shut up. She was happy right now and too afraid to let the outside world in so Nathan rolled her over and smirked at her.

"Now tell me the truth" he teased her and she tried to kiss him once again but was too weak to fight him.

"Maybe a bit hungry" she whispered and Nathan placed kisses around her lips and finally ended in a passionate kiss.

"Come on" Nathan said while putting his shirt back on.

"Nah, I'm good" she smirked as she watched him and put her pants on.

"Well, I am good here too" he whispered as he watched her and she walked closer to him.

"So does this mean you are…" she bit her lip and Nathan smiled as he kissed her upper lip and sucked it in.

"I hope so" he smirked and she nodded. She took his hand and smiled.

"And now you can meet my parents" she teased and Nathan laughed. They walked down together and found Rachel on Owen's lap while he ate some omelet.

"They aren't like usual parents though" Brooke teased and Rachel turned around at that.

"Nathan?" she asked surprised and Owen turned around as well.

"Morning" Brooke said and threw both of them a daring look.

"Morning" both said in sync and Nathan laughed.

"Hey guys" he said and Owen nodded towards an empty chair.

"Brooke would you help me in the kitchen?" Rachel asked and the brunette nodded before she gave Nathan a small little kiss.

"So you and Brooke, again?" Owen asked and Nathan laughed.

"Are you going to punch me again?" he asked and Owen shook his head.

"Good" he laughed and they started talking about the prom and the fight that Owen overheard.

"So you and Nathan?" Rachel whispered and Brooke nodded.

"So is this your love?" Rachel asked and Brooke thought for a moment.

"I'm sick of defining love, all I know is I think about him all the time and I even did when I was dating Lucas and I want to be with him, he makes me happy" she said and Rachel smiled.

"That's love" she whispered and they walked back to the table with more omelets and Brooke put one plate in front of Nathan.

They sat there talking and laughing together.


End file.
